


Amelia Part 6

by Sheryl8869



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheryl8869/pseuds/Sheryl8869
Summary: Amelia's life continues to be in danger as Mulder and Scully go on the run with 3 babies





	Amelia Part 6

Amelia Part 6

What happened asks Mulder? The car went over a curb head on into a tree said Skinner. Is Amelia okay asks Mulder? I don’t know said Skinner and then he hung up the phone. Mulder what is going on asks Scully? Skinner said that the car was going about 110 mph and it all of the sudden went over a curb and drove head on into a tree but he does not know how Amelia is. Scully gasps and is now holding her hand over her mouth in shock. Just then Jackson wakes up and starts to scream. Mulder and Scully look at each other and know that it can’t be good.

Skinner runs up to the car and sees that Amelia is lying across the hood of the car and up against the tree. The other agents run up to the car and Skinner says call 911 and get the paramedics. One agent goes to the drive and says the driver is dead. He then goes to the back seat and sees and older man in the back seat. He checks for a pulse and finds one.

Skinner approaches Amelia and sees that her leg is broken for sure and she is covered in cuts from going thru the windshield. She has a huge piece of glass sticking out of her side. Amelia starts to come to so Skinner leans down to her and says that she should not move. Everything is going to be okay he says.

The paramedics show up and 2 go to the man in the back seat and 2 to the woman on the hood of the car. After a few minutes the man is put in an ambulance and is off to the hospital. Amelia tells Skinner to get her stuff out of the car, as the paramedics put her on a stretcher and wheel her to the ambulance. Skinner tells one of the agents to drive his car back to the Hoover Building and then he gets in the ambulance with Amelia.

While in the ambulance Amelia tries to get up and remove the piece of glass from her side but one of the paramedics stops her. Once Amelia feels the touch of the paramedic say screams please don’t hurt me. She tries to crawl as close to Skinner as possible when the paramedic tries to approach Amelia. Skinner looks at the paramedics and says she is terrified of men due to a history of abuse, please just let her be and I will try to calm her down. Skinner says, Amelia everything is going to be okay. They will take care of you at the hospital. Amelia looks at Skinner with questioning eyes. He leans down and whispers in her ear, I will sneak you out of the hospital as soon as possible so you can self heal. 

Amelia, can you tell me what happened asks Skinner? She said, with pain in her voice, I saw that you were behind us so I jumped forward and jerked the steering wheel to the right. Just then his cell phone rings. He knows it is Mulder but Skinner can’t talk in front of the paramedics. He answers the phone by saying “Call me back in 20 minutes” and then hangs up. Mulder looks at Scully and she asks, what happened? Skinner answered the phone by saying “To call him back in 20 minutes”. I don’t know if that is a good thing or bad thing he said.

When the ambulance arrives at the hospital Amelia is rushed into the hospital. Skinner follows and stands outside the trauma room. He yells to the medical staff, while holding up his badge, that only female medical staff is allowed in Amelia’s room. He stops a nurse and asks where is the other victim from the car accident? The nurse looked at him with a confused look on her face, I am sorry sir but this is the only victim from that accident. That can’t be because there was an older man that was put in the first ambulance he said. No sir there was only one ambulance sent to the accident site and only one victim the nurse said. Skinner walks back to the window of the trauma room and says to himself, what the hell is going on?

Just then Skinner’s phone rang. He knew it would be Mulder. He answered the phone by saying Skinner. What the hell is going on ask Mulder? What is wrong with Amelia? Jackson has been crying for over a half an hour so we know that there is something wrong. Mulder puts the phone on speaker phone. Skinner says, Mulder why don’t you go ahead and pull over for a minute. Scully looks at Mulder and says this is not good at all. Mulder pulls over and says just tell us. Skinner says, Amelia says that she saw I was behind their car so she jumped over the front seat and grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to the right. The driver died in the crash and the paramedics took The Smoking Man away. What about Amelia asks Scully? Because she was leaning over the front seat she went thru the windshield and slammed up against a tree. I can tell you for sure that her leg is broken. She probably also has several ribs are broken as well. She is covered in cuts from the glass and there is a huge piece of glass sticking out of her side. As soon as I can I am going to sneak her out of the hospital so she can start to self heal he said.

I need to figure out how to get her out of the hospital before she starts to self heal. Mulder said, if you want you can call The Gunmen and they can help you get her out of the hospital. Skinner then said when we got to the hospital I asked about the other ambulance but was told that Amelia was the only victim from the accident and there was only one ambulance sent to the accident site. Damn it said Mulder, the bastard got away again. What should we do Sir asks Scully? Should we turn around she asks? I would not do that yet Skinner said. Keep going until I can figure out what is going on here said Skinner.   
Mulder said, take her back to the farmhouse instead of your apartment. That way she can heal in peace and there is an alarm system as well as the security cameras. Have The Gunmen monitor the security cameras while you are taking care of Amelia. Ok said Skinner and the call ended.

Skinner calls The Gunmen and tells them that he needs their help getting Amelia out of the hospital and then he also needs them to monitor the security camera at the farmhouse while he is taking care of Amelia. They agreed to help and will get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Mulder is driving when he notices that Scully has been very quiet and staring out of the window since they got off of the phone with Skinner. Occasionally she would turn around and check on the 3 kids that are in the back seat. Scully, talk to me he says. Tell me what you are thinking about he said. I am thinking that I should be there at the hospital with my sister but instead I am on my way to Canada. I am thinking that Jackson needs his Mommy but instead he is with us. I am thinking that some crazy old man what’s my husband, daughters, sister, and nephew and no one knows where he is. I am thinking that I don’t want us to have to raise three kids while on the run. That is not a life I want them to have to have. She then turns her head back toward the window and starts staring out the window again.

Skinner is sitting in a chair next to Amelia’s bed. She is still waiting for the doctor to remove the huge piece of glass that is sticking out of her side. Skinner, don’t you think that it is weird that the doctor has not removed this piece of glass from my side she asks? Let’s just get out of here and we can take it out ourselves she said. Well we can’t go anywhere until The Gunmen arrive because I don’t have a car here.  
We need to get out of here as soon as possible she says because once I start to heal I am going to be in a lot of pain and in the past I was screaming at the top of my lungs. What do you mean asks Skinner? When the broken bones start to heal, move back into place, it is going to be very painful. In the past Krycek and the doctor would not give me anything for the pain and would just watch as I started to heal and cried out in pain for hours.

A few minutes later The Gunmen walk into Amelia’s room and are shocked to see how bad she looks with all of the cuts, broken leg, and a huge piece of glass sticking out of her side. Skinner asks, where’s your van? In the parking lot said Byers. Go get it said Skinner because we need to get her out of here and get her to your van. Frohike goes to get the van. Skinner looks at Amelia and she has a concerned look on her face. Amelia, what is wrong asks Skinner? Amelia does not answer. Amelia what is wrong he asks again? 

Just then Skinners phone rings. Skinner he says. Mulder asks how is Amelia? What is going on? Amelia turns to Skinner just as a doctor is walking into the room. Amelia says we need to get out of here right now. Hang up the phone now she said. Skinner hangs up the phone. Amelia grabs his arm and says we need to get out of her now. Don’t let the doctor near me she said with fear in her voice. The doctor approaches Amelia and says I am just going to give you something for the pain. Don’t come near me she says. Skinner, she works for The Smoking Man Amelia says while pointing to the doctor. Skinner stands up and pulls his gun. The doctor stands then and asks what is going on? Skinner hands his gun to Byers and he keeps it pointed at the doctor as Skinner goes to pick Amelia up.

Amelia screams in pain as Skinner picks her up and starts to carry her out of the room. Langley, Byers, Skinner, and Amelia head toward the entrance just as Frohike pulls up in the van. Langley opens the side door and Skinner gets in as Amelia screams due to the pain. Everyone gets in the van and Frohike takes off.

As the van is driving and hitting the bumps in the road and Amelia continues to cry out in pain. Just then Mulder calls Skinners phone again but he does not answer the call.  
Jackson is crying and has been for about an hour. Mulder hangs up the phone once he gets Skinners voicemail. Something is going on he said. First Skinner hangs up on me and now he is not answering my calls. And Jackson is still crying. I have a bad feeling about this said Scully.

Back in the van, Amelia says I need to get this glass out of my side. How are you going to do that Skinner asks? You are doing to do it said Amelia. What, I can’t do that said Skinner. You have to she said. Amelia looks at Skinner and say rip the bottom part of my shirt off and wrap it around your hand really well and then grab a hold of the piece of glass and just pull it out she said.  
Just then Skinners phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and sees that it is Mulder calling again. Skinner answers the phone by saying I need to talk to Scully now. Mulder hands the phone to Scully and says he wants to talk to you. She takes the phone and puts it on speaker phone and says, Skinner what the hell is happening. We had to get her out of the hospital because one of the doctor’s was working for The Smoking Man. We are now in the back of The Gunmen’s van, on the way to the farmhouse, and she is telling me that I am going to have to take the piece of glass out of her side. She told me to rip the bottom part of her shirt and wrap it around my hand.

First of all you need to pull over because if you hit a bump while trying to pull out the glass you can cause more damage. Frohike pulls the van into an empty parking lot. Scully tells Mulder to pull the car over now. Once he does she jumps out of the car and is now pacing back and forth the side of the road. Mulder then jumps out of the car and rushes to her side to hear the rest of the phone call. Scully says Amelia is right that you need to wrap something around your hand so you don’t get cut but you also need something to use to put pressure on the wound after you take the glass out. Skinner says I can use my jacket as he is taking it off.

Okay, now someone needs to hold her down says Scully. Byers and Langley come over and hold down Amelia’s arms and legs. Actually only one leg since the other leg is broken. Okay said Skinner, now what. When you pull out the glass try to pull it out as straight as possible, don’t pull it out at an angle or you could cause more damage said Scully. Skinner puts the phone on speaker and sets it on the floor of the van. Amelia are you ready he asks? Just do it she yells. As soon as he touches the piece of glass the pain shoots thru Amelia and she screams. Skinner lets go of the glass and says I don’t think I can do this. Skinner, take me off of speaker phone says Scully. He does as he is told and Scully says I need you to do this for me and for Amelia. You are the only person there that I trust to do this. I trust The Gunmen but I trust you more when it comes to Amelia and I need you to get this piece of glass out of my sister’s side. Okay says Skinner and he puts the phone back on speaker phone. Scully continues by saying once you start to pull out the piece of glass you cannot stop. If you do you could cause more damage. Just pull it out slowly Scully says.

Skinner wraps his hand around the glass and Amelia starts to scream from the pain. On the count of 3 Amelia okay? Okay she says with pain in her voice. Scully can tell that her sister is crying. 1…2…3…As Skinner slowly pulls out the piece of glass Amelia screams out in pain. Scully thinks to herself that she has never heard her sister scream like that, not even when she was giving birth to the girls. Mulder can tell that Scully is starting to get upset so he puts one arm around her shoulders and takes his other hand and grabs her free hand and squeezes it.

Amelia is still screaming and begging him to stop. Scully yells into the phone “DO NOT STOP SKINNER – KEEP GOING”. As he continues to pull the glass slowly out of Amelia all of the sudden Amelia stops screaming and her eyes close. Skinner yells at Byers to see if she has a pulse. Byers checks and says she is still breathing but I think she passed out from the pain. Scully closes her eyes and says will I guess that is something.

The next thing Scully hears is Skinner saying, it's out. Langley, take my jacket and put pressure on the wound. Langley does as Skinner says as Skinner takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Scully asks is she doing okay? Skinner says she appears to be doing okay. I think she just passed out from the pain. The longer she is passed out the better said Skinner. What do you mean asks Scully? Amelia told me that when her broken bones start to heal and move back into place she is going to be in a lot of pain. She told me that in the past Alex and the doctor just stand by and watch her for hours cry out in pain and would not give her anything for the pain. Oh my God said Scully as Mulder wipes a tear from her cheek.

We better get going said Mulder but we will keep calling and checking in with you. Mulder then took the phone out of Scully’s hand and ended the call. He then took her into his arms and told her everything is going to be okay. They get back in the car and notice that Jackson has stopped crying, probably because his Mommy is not in as much pain anymore is currently unconscious said Scully. Mulder, we are going to need to stop soon to eat and let the girls stretch their legs. Okay he said, let’s go to the next town and stop.

When Mulder and Scully get to the next town they find a diner and decide to stop. They walk into the diner, Mulder carrying Sammy and Jackson and Scully carrying Daisy, and picked a table in the back corner. They get the babies situated with Daisy in a booster seat and Sammy in a highchair. The waitress comes over and greets, what she thinks is a family of 5. Your children are beautiful, says the waitress, how old are they? Scully says, as she points to each child, she is 2 and she is 1 and he is 4 months. The waitress says you look great for having 3 babies in 2 years. She takes their order and leaves the table. Scully looks at Mulder and said it was just easier to let her think that Jackson is our son. We don’t need to go into details with perfect strangers she said. He agreed. Mulder and Scully entertain the girls while they wait for their food and Scully feeds Jackson a bottle. Once their food arrives they eat and then decide to find a park and let the girls run around for a little bit. 

While at the park Mulder is pushing the girls on the swings while Scully holds Jackson. They should be arriving to the farmhouse anytime he said. I just wish I was there to help her thru the healing process and be able to give her something for the pain said Scully. I don’t like the idea of her being in pain and there is nothing I can do about it she said. Scully you know Amelia would rather you be with us on our way to Canada he said. I know but I still wish there was something I could do for her she said. I guess we should get going because we still have a long ride ahead of us he said.

As Mulder and Scully were loading the kids in the car to continue their drive to Canada, the van carrying The Gunmen, Skinner, and Amelia arrive at the farmhouse. Amelia has regained consciousness and is able to tell Skinner the code to the security system so they can get in the house. As he lays her down on the couch she screams out in pain again. Skinner looks at The Gunmen and then at Amelia and says now what. She tells him to get some clean towels out of the upstairs hall closet, the first aid kit from underneath the kitchen sink, and a bottle of whiskey from about the refrigerator. Frohike goes upstairs and gets the towels and Byers and Langley go into the kitchen and get the first aid kit and whiskey. The Gunmen come back with the requested items. Give me the whiskey she says. I need it for the pain. Skinner opens the bottle and hands it to her. She proceeds to drink a good portion of the whiskey before she stops. I guess I don’t have to worry about alcohol poisoning she says with a laugh.

Skinner goes to check her side and she screams, nobody touch me until the alcohol kicks in. Just then Skinner phones rings and he knows it is Mulder calling. Skinner answers yes. Mulder has the phone on speaker phone. What is going on asks Mulder? Skinner starts to go outside when Amelia yells at him that she can still hear his part of the conversation from outside so he might was well stay here and talk in front of her. Just calm down Amelia, I need you to stay calm. Don’t tell me what to do she yells and then starts crying. I am sorry Skinner I did not mean to say that she said. I know you didn’t, it is okay said Skinner.

Mulder over hears the yelling and laughs. He looks at Scully and says Skinner is definitely seeing a different side of Amelia today. They both laugh. Skinner tells The Gunmen to go check the monitors and security camera along the property. What the hell is going on there asks Mulder? Skinner sits on the floor next to Amelia and just holds her hand as she cries. Everything is fine Mulder. We are just waiting said Skinner. Waiting for what asks Mulder? We are waiting for the whiskey to kick in said Skinner. Just then Mulder has a flash back to a hotel in New Mexico, about a year ago, when Amelia gave Mulder whiskey to help with the pain in his hand. 

Skinner said it shouldn’t take long for it to kick in seeing how much she drank. Skinner put the phone on speaker phone said Scully. Skinner did as he was told. Amelia sweetie how are you doing asks Scully? How is Jackson Dana? Jackson is fine said Scully but I need to know how you are doing. I will be fine but it is just going to take some time for me to self heal. I am in a lot of pain but that is what the whiskey is for said Amelia. Amelia then cries out in pain again. Skinner says, I have to go and hung up the phone.

After Skinner hangs up Mulder looks at Scully as she sits in the passenger sit and stares out the window. He reaches over and takes her hand in his hand and intertwines their fingers. She is going to be okay, you know that Scully. You just have to keep telling yourself that she is going to be alright he says. I know that Mulder but that does not mean I like the idea of her in pain and hearing her scream out due to the pain she says.

It was a long night for Skinner and Amelia. All Skinner could do was sit and hold Amelia’s hands or give her more whiskey when she screamed for it. All he could do was sit there and watch as one of the two women (Amelia and Scully) that he thought of as a daughter was in pain and crying. There was nothing he could do to help her thru the self healing process. Mulder continues to call thru out the night to check on Amelia while they continue to drive to Canada. 

At about 4 am Mulder and Scully decided to switch and let Scully drive so Mulder could try and get a couple of hours of sleep as Scully had already slept for about 3 hours. When Mulder wakes up at about 7 am he calls Skinner. Skinner was asleep on the floor next to the couch, while The Gunmen were taking turns sleeping in the office. Skinner wakes up to his phone ringing. Skinner he said half asleep. How is Amelia doing asks Mulder? Skinner said she is pretty good because she was able to sleep for the last couple of hours. I don’t know if it had anything to do with the whiskey that she continued to drink thru out the night but as long as she sleeps I am happy. By the way Mulder, you are out of whiskey Skinner said with a laugh. Mulder laughs at Skinners joke. Skinner then turns to look at Amelia sleeping on the couch and sees it is empty. What the hell said Skinner?

What asks Mulder? Skinner does not answer but instead jumps up off of the floor and runs to the office where he finds Langley and Byers asleep on the couch and Frohike watching all of the monitors. Where is Amelia asks Skinner? Mulder hears Skinner ask Frohike the question and Mulder yells, what do you mean where is Amelia? Frohike says, I don’t know but she has to be in the house because no one left the house throughout the night and no one came on to the property throughout the night.

Skinner, answer me, what do you mean where is Amelia yells Mulder? Skinner starts running throughout the house looking for Amelia. He tells Mulder I woke up and she is gone. She is not on the couch. Skinner runs upstairs and starts searching all of the bedrooms. As Mulder is yelling, what the hell happened to her Skinner stops outside the bathroom door? Mulder is still yelling so Skinner says Mulder you have to shut up for a minute. Skinner listens outside the bathroom door and hears the shower running. Oh thank God says Skinner. What said Mulder? She is in the shower said Skinner. Mulder looks at Scully and says she is in the shower. Scully says then she must have healed. Mulder repeated this to Skinner and Skinner said, yeah I guess so.

Skinner said I guess I will just go downstairs and wait for her to get out of the shower. Mulder ended the call and turned to Scully and said, I swear to God Scully your sister is going to cause me to age 10 years. Scully laughs and says well now you know how I felt Mulder every time you did something that scared the hell out of me. Whether it was running off on your own during a case or just doing something really stupid and dangerous. Mulder laughs and says it is true what they say, Karma is a bitch. Scully laughs. Daisy, from the back seat, then starts repeating karma karma karma karma. Both Mulder and Scully laugh. Scully then says Daisy is not going to stop unless you distract her so why don’t you put a movie in the portable DVD player that Amelia got. Mulder just laughs again and puts a movie on for Daisy and Sammy.

Skinner sits on the couch and waits for Amelia to come downstairs. Finally, after what seemed like the world’s longest shower, Amelia comes downstairs. Skinner looks at her and says you know you scared the crap out of me don’t you? Why asks Amelia? Because I woke up and you were not on the couch he said. Well obviously you figured out I was taking a shower she said. I had to take the hottest shower I could stand to get all of that dried blood off of me. And every time I thought about The Smoking Man touching me my skin would crawl. I just had to scrub my skin clean from where he touched me she said.  
What do you mean he touched you asked Skinner? Amelia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she tries not to get upset at the thought of that bastard’s hands on her. Amelia, The Smoking Man touched you asked Skinner? Yes, replied Amelia. With tears in her eyes she said he stroked my cheek as he said “we did make a beautiful baby together”. It made me sick she said, don’t get me wrong because I love my son but the thought of that old man being Jackson’s father disgusts me. Then he said that if I would just cooperate we could raise “our” son together and he would not have to take Jackson away from me.   
I told him that Mulder is more of a father to MY son and that he was not even a father to Mulder. I told him that he was just a sperm donor and Bill Mulder was Mulder’s father. This made The Smoking Man mad and he smacked me across the face and then grabbed my arm and yelled “Don’t ever say that again or you will regret it”. Skinner got up to comfort Amelia, who was now crying, but she stepped back from him. Please don’t she said, please don’t touch me.

And you are not going to tell Mulder that his so called father had his hands on me because Mulder will flip out and god knows what he would do then she said. I just need to figure out how to end this she said? I need to figure out how to get rid of The Smoking Man so my family will be safe. I cannot let that bastard hurt Dana or get his hands on Mulder or my kids. It is up to me to protect them and to end this she said.

You don’t have to do it alone said Skinner. I disagree she said. Mulder and Dana need to be in Canada with my kids she said. I am not talking about Mulder and Scully said Skinner. I am talking about me he said. Amelia said, I can’t ask you to do. I can’t ask you to risk your life she said. I have to do it alone because I can self heal but you can’t and I will never forgive myself if something happens to you she said.  
Just what are you going to do asks Skinner? I am going to wait for The Smoking Man to contact me and then I am going to go from there. Until thing Mulder, Dana, and then kids need to stay in Canada.  
So until I hear from that bastard I guess I will just get my apartment ready to move into and go back to work she said. Skinner said you can’t go back to work. What? Why not she asks? Because by now the entire Hoover Building knows about the car accident and how badly you were injured so as far as they know you will be out on sick leave for at least 2 months he said. Crap, I forgot about that she said. So now what the hell am I suppose to do she asks? There are only so many hours in a day that I can work on get the apartment ready. What am I suppose to do the rest of the time? And God knows when that bastard is going to contact me so am I just suppose to sit around this empty house, that is not even mine, and be without my son? Yes, that is exactly what you are going to do says Skinner. You cannot go out in public in case someone who know who sees you and realizes you are not really hurt anymore he said. 

How am I supposed to be without my son said Amelia with tears running down her checks? I fought so hard to get him back and now he is gone again she said. Yes but you know he is safe and loved with Mulder and Scully said Skinner. When they reach Canada and get settled The Gunman can send them a laptop with the same anti-hacking program on it, like the one we used when you and Mulder went on the run. That way you can webcam Jackson everyday said Skinner. I guess that is the best option she said. I will call The Gunman and tell them to prepare 2 laptops, one for you and one for Mulder and Scully.   
Or, you have a second option said Skinner. Why don’t you go pack a bag and we can go back to my apartment said Skinner? What said Amelia? I don’t really like the idea of leaving you here by yourself he said. Why not she said? There is a security system, surveillance camera, The Gunman can monitor the footage, and I have my panic button. Besides even if someone tried to get in, I am self healing. True he said. But I just don’t think Mulder will be too thrilled if I let you stay here by yourself he said. WHAT DID YOU SAY? Mulder has nothing to do with this she said. I am a grown woman and I will do what I want when I want and there is nothing you or Mulder or anyone can say or do to stop me she said. She then went upstairs to the master bedroom and slammed the door. DAMN IT yelled Skinner

He sat on the couch and tried to figure out what to do next when his phone rang. Skinner he answered. Mulder said how is Amelia? She is fine and fully healed said Skinner. Can you put her on the phone because we would like to talk to her said Mulder? Mulder had the phone on speaker phone; Skinner said I don’t think that is really a good idea right now because I don’t think she wants to see me said Skinner. Why asks Scully? Well I kind of pissed her off and she is upstairs right now. What happened asks Scully? 

I told her that she was not staying here by herself and she said that she was not leaving. She said that she was safe here because of all of the security that you put in Mulder and because she is self healing. I told her that you Mulder would not be thrilled with me if I let her stay here by herself…Scully then cut Skinner off and said “you rocked the boat didn’t you sir”? Yes I did said Skinner. What did she said asks Scully? She said that she is a grown woman and she will do what she wants when she wants and there is nothing that I, Mulder, or anyone else can do to stop her. Then she went upstairs and slammed a door said Skinner. Boy you really stepped in it didn’t you sir said Mulder with a laugh. Shut up Mulder said Skinner.

She is also upset because she said that the only thing she can do is wait for The Smoking Man to contact her so until then she would just get the apartment ready and return to work. But I told her she was not able to return to work because as far as everyone at the Hoover Building knows she is recovering for a horrible car accident and would be out for a couple of months. She is pretty upset about being away from Jackson so I told her that once you guys got settled I would have The Gunman send you a laptop with the anti-hacking software from before so she could webcam with Jackson.

That is actually a good idea Sir said Scully because I know Jackson misses his Mommy, he keeps looking for her. We are about a days drive from Canada so hopefully soon we can find someplace to settle and then The Gunman can send that laptop and Jackson and Amelia can see each other said Mulder.

What should I do asks Skinner? Well you have two options Mulder said. One, you can leave her there by herself. I am not thrilled with this option but she is she is right about the security and self healing. What is my second option asks Skinner? Your second option is if you don’t want her out there by herself then you need to move into the farmhouse with her. She can take our room and you can either take the couch or take the extra bed from the barn and put it in one of the girl’s bedrooms or my office said Mulder.

Skinner thought about it for a minute and said I think option two is the only option for me. I know we would feel better knowing you were with her said Mulder. I don’t look forward to telling her that I am moving in said Skinner. Well maybe it would go better if the 3 of us tell her together said Scully. I think that would be best said Skinner. Scully then said but you two need to watch your tone with Amelia or you could make matters worse. 

Skinner, with the phone on speaker phone, goes up stairs and knocks on the master bedroom door and says “Amelia, Mulder and Scully are on the phone and want to talk to you”. There was no answer so he knocked again on the door but still no answer. He checks the door knob to see if the door was locked but surprisingly the door was unlocked. He slowly opens the door and sticks his head into the room. He looks around but he does not see her lying on the bed or sitting in the chair. He enters the room to walk to the bathroom when he sees her out of the corner of his eye. Amelia, why are you sitting on the floor in the corner he asks but she did not respond. Skinner continues by saying “Mulder and Scully are on speaker phone and they want to talk to you”. Skinner holds the phone out to her but she does not take it so he sets it on the floor in front of her.

Skinner tries to get Amelia’s attention so Mulder, Scully, and he can talk to her. When she does not respond to him calling her name he decides to put his hand on her knee. Because of this action Amelia flips out and jerks back hitting her head against the wall. She is screaming but Skinner can’t make out what she is saying. Scully is yelling into the phone for Skinner to tell her what is happening. Scully now pulls the car over to the side of the road.

He picks up the phone and walks into the hallway. I was trying to get her attention and I touched her knee and she then just flipped out. Damn it said Scully. Do you have any idea why she would have reacted like that asked Scully? Something must have happened that made her react to you that way. Skinner did not say anything. Mulder and Scully looked at each other when all they heard from the other end of the phone was silence. Sir, what do you know asks Mulder?

Skinner knew that once he told them what happened to Amelia that Mulder would be upset and probably lose his temper. Skinner did not want that to happen in front of the children. Why don’t you pull over and step out of the car said Skinner. Oh this can’t be good said Scully. Why Sir, asks Mulder? Because when I tell you this you are going to get upset and I don’t think you want to get upset in front of the kids said Skinner.

Since Scully has already pulled the car to the side of the road and they both step out of the car. Alright, now tell us what happened that made my sister flip out said Scully. Skinner sat on the couch with his head in his hands and took a deep breath. Amelia is going to kill me he said. Why asks Scully? Because she did not want me to tell Mulder what happened. Mulder and Scully both had a confused look on their faces. Why would she not want me to know what happened asks Mulder? Because it has to do with The Smoking Man said Skinner.

What the hell did he do to her asks Mulder? I guess when they were in the car he said “we made a beautiful baby” and stroked her check said Skinner. WHAT, yelled Mulder? He touched her said Mulder. Mulder, just calm down and listen to what Skinner has to say said Scully. She said that she loves Jackson but the thought of that old man being his father makes her sick said Skinner. Did anything else happen ask Mulder as he took a deep breath and letting it out slowly?

Yes said Skinner. I guess The Smoking Man said that if Amelia cooperated he would not have to take “their” son away from her said Skinner. He then told her that they could raise Jackson together and picked up her hand and kissed it. She pulled her hand away and said that she would never let him get his hands on HER son. She then said that he was not Jackson’s father. She then told him that you Mulder were more of a father to HER son. 

She also told him that he wasn’t even a father to you Mulder. She said that he was just a sperm donor and Bill Mulder was your father Mulder. This made The Smoking Man mad and he back handed her across the face and then grabbed her arm and said that if is she ever said that again she would regret it. 

I’m going to kill him yells Mulder. I swear to God Scully I am going to kill him. Scully know realizes why Skinner had them get out of the car, so the kids would not hear Mulder so upset. She decides the best thing to do is to just let him get it all out. He is now pacing back and forward in front of the car yelling how he is going to kill The Smoking Man and how dare he touch Amelia let only smack her.  
Agent Scully, what is going on asks Skinner? I am just letting Mulder vent and get it all out of his system she said. Well, I knew he was going to be pissed said Skinner. 

After a couple of minutes of Mulder yelling Scully approaches him and says Mulder, we need to put The Smoking Man on the back burner right now. I know you are mad but I am more concerned about Amelia and keeping the kids safe she said. I promise you we will deal with The Smoking Man but he is not my top priority right now. Mulder takes a couple of deep breaths and says OK Scully and then they get back in the car.

How do I get Amelia to calm down asks Skinner? You need to back off and let her be. Just let her calm down and come to you. But you have to be patient because it may take a while she said. What do you mean by a while asks Skinner? Well, depending how upset she is it could be a day or two said Scully. 

So you are telling me that I just have to sit here while she is upstairs for a couple of days said Skinner? Yes said Scully or you will make it worse. If I were there then I would be able to get her to calm down but since that isn’t going to happen you need to let her do it on her own time. Trust me I know what I am talking about said Scully.

I don’t understand said Mulder. You make it sound like this is something that has been happening for years but all of this started with Matt not even two years ago. Crap said Scully, Amelia is going to kill me now. Obviously there is something else going on that you are not saying Scully said Mulder.

Scully if you know something else then you need to tell us said Skinner. Fine said Scully, everything that has happened to Amelia since Matt has traumatized her and caused her to fear men even more than she already did. What do you mean “all ready did” asks Mulder?

Well both of you have seen how she reacts if she is told what she can or cannot do, if someone is trying to control her, or a man approaches her or touches her. She either puts up a fight and she cowers in fear, it just depends on the situation.

Well it all has to do with how she was treated by men in her past. Scully are you saying she was abused by men before the situation with Matt asks Skinner? Yes said Scully. It started when she was 4 years old and came to leave with my family. Mulder I already told you this part but this will be new information for you Skinner. My brother Bill was much older than Amelia and he would torment her and was horrible to her. This went on for years. Even as a little girl, of 4 or 5, she would try and stand up for herself but Bill would get really mad. What would he do asks Skinner? 

Scully, you did not tell me this part said Mulder. I did not tell you this part because I did not want you to go after Bill. I did not want to see you end up in jail she said. Tell us what he would do to her said Mulder. He would smack her in the face or grab her by the arms and lock her in her room. He always did it when my Mom was not home. He said he was the man of the house and she needed to respect him. He also told her that if she told on him he would make sure she was sent away to a home for wayward children until her Dad came back. No one saw it except me and I did everything in my power to protect her but once I went off to college I was not able to be there and protect her. It helped once Bill joined the Navy but when he would come home on leave he was horrible to her. I never could figure out how he could treat a little girl like that. With her father being away a lot she craved attention from any male that came into her life. That met that there were a lot of boyfriends that were not so nice to her. She was use to be treated poorly and talked down to from Bill and she thought that was how it was suppose to be.

They would mentally and verbally abuse her and she thought that was normal and how it was supposes to be. This continued as she went to college and started a career in IT. It all came to a head with Daisy’s birth father said Scully. What do you mean asks Mulder?

Well just like all of her other boyfriends he verbally and mentally abused her. But he was worse than any of her other boyfriends she said. How was he worse asks Skinner? Mulder noticed a tear run down Scully’s cheek as she looked back at Daisy in the backseat. What did he do to her asks Mulder? Mainly it was just verbal and mental abuse said Scully. Mainly asks Mulder? Are you trying to tell me that he hit her asks Mulder? If so, I swear to god I will track him down and kill him said Mulder. Mulder just calm down before you get the kids upset. Tell us what happened said Skinner. 

It was my birthday, before she was pregnant with Daisy, and she called me crying hysterically saying that they had gotten in a fight and when she tried to stand up for herself he beat her up and put her in the hospital. I was beside myself. I was pissed off at him and I was terrified for Amelia. Mulder said it all makes sense now. What does ask Scully? Well we had not spoken to each other in months but when I called to wish you a happy birthday I could tell that you were upset about something. I tried to get you to tell me what it was but you just kept saying you were fine he said. I remember now said Scully.  
Anyway, I was not able to get to Boston but I had her convinced to break up with him. But two days later he sweet talked her into forgiving him and said he would never hurt her again and she took him back. I was so mad but there was nothing I could do.

The final straw was a couple of months later when he found out she was pregnant with Daisy. She was so excited and I was excited for her. However, when she told him that she was pregnant he just snapped. He said that she was just trying to trap him into marrying her and that she was not going to get away with it said Scully. Scully now has tears running down her face. Mulder reaches over and holds her hand. What happened asks Skinner? He beat her within an inch of her life. His goal was to make her miscarry. A neighbor called the police and they found her unconscious on the floor of her apartment but he was gone. It was touch and go for about 48 hours. Everyone was surprised that she did not miscarry said Scully.

Mulder is now looking at Daisy in the backseat with tears in his eyes. So this man almost killed Amelia and tried to kill our daughter said Mulder. Yes answered Scully. After that she was terrified of him and did not want to be in a relationship with him. Was he arrested asks Skinner? No, said Scully. I tried to convince her to press charges but she wouldn’t. I guess he had gotten to her and said that if she pressed charges he would make her life a living hell and he would take the baby away from her and sell it on the black market. But if she did not press charges he would sign away his parental rights once the baby was born and he would never bother her again. She tried to talk him out of signing away his rights because she knew that a child needed their father but he wanted nothing to do with the baby. So she agreed to not press charges and he signed his rights away when Daisy was born.

You take everything that has happened to her and you add everything that has happened since Matt and you will understand why she freaks out when it comes to men said Scully. Scully is now so upset she has her head against the steering wheel and she is crying. Daisy and Sammy sense that their Mommy is upset and they start to get upset. This then upsets Jackson. Mulder tells Skinner he will call him back. Mulder now has to try to calm down Scully and all 3 babies. Mulder pulls Scully into an embrace and starts to rub her back while he whispers in her ear that everything is going to be okay. I promise Scully that everything is going to be okay. Amelia is going to be okay, we are going to be okay, and the kids are going to be okay.

I need you to calm down and help me calm the kids down but I promise you that if you want to talk about this when the kids are asleep I will listen he said. Thank you Mulder she responded. He kisses her on the lips and says I love you and she says I love you too. As Mulder and Scully are trying to calm all 3 kids down Skinner is at the farmhouse. The Gunmen come out of Mulder’s home office and ask Skinner what is going on. Amelia and I got in an argument and then she flipped out when I touched her. Well what are we going to do ask Byers? Nothing said Skinner. Scully told me to let Amelia calm down on her own but it might take awhile. Listen you guys, I appreciate all of you help last night but if you guys want to go ahead and go home and continue monitoring everything from home that is fine. I am going to stay here with Amelia said Skinner.

Well if you are sure Skinner then we will go ahead and go but don’t worry we will stay on top of everything on our end and we will work on getting the laptops ready for Mulder and Scully as well as Amelia said Frohike. Skinner thanked the 3 men as they left the farmhouse. Skinner notices that Amelia was not screaming anymore but did still hear her whimpering a little bit. It is going to be a long day he said to himself.

It takes a while for Mulder and Scully to calm the kids down. After Scully reassured the girls several times that Mommy is okay they finally calm down. Jackson is a different story however. Between missing his Mommy and being in the car for a couple of days he is frustrated and out of sorts. Even though it was still only morning they decide that they should take a break from driving until that evening, when the kids would be asleep, so the kids could get a break from the car.

They found a park and Daisy was running around like crazy trying to burn off all of her built up energy. Sammy was crawling around the soft grass, when she was not working on her walking skills with the help of her Daddy. They were able to finally get Jackson to calm down but he was still very fussy. Mulder and Scully just took turns walking him, bouncing him, swinging him, and anything else they could think of. Finally he fell asleep and Scully sat at a picnic table with him while Mulder pushes the girls on the swing. She put a light weight blanket over her shoulder so she could protect the baby from the sun.

As she held Jackson and watched her husband push their girls on the swings she thought about how if they were not running for their lives this would be a perfect family day for the Scully-Mulder family. But, it was not a perfect family day and they both knew it. In the back of Scully’s mind she was always thinking about her sister and wondering what she was doing right at that moment. Was she missing her baby, was she crying for him, was she still up in the master bedroom trying to recover from this latest freak out?

While Mulder was pushing the girls on the swing he was enjoying their laughing and enjoyment. He loved his daughters so much and he would do anything for them. While pushing them on the swings he notices Scully watching him and he smiles and waves at her. She smiles and waves back. He loves to watch her with a baby in her arms. They had decided against bringing the strollers to the park because they thought the kids had been sitting for long enough in their car seats. So, while holding her parents hands, Daisy got to walk to the park while Mulder carried Sammy and Scully carried, a then crying, Jackson.  
Even though they were enjoying the break from driving and enjoying their daughters and nephew/brother they were still very aware that they were in danger and they both continued to scan the park for any signs of danger. While pushing the girls on the swing Mulder noticed a couple, approaching Scully from behind, with a stroller. Once she looked up at him he made the slightest nod with his head toward behind her. She shook her head letting him know that she understands. She starts to gather all of their things and put them in the diaper bag, while still holding Jackson, when the couple sits down at the same picnic table.

She thought it was weird because there were a couple other tables but the couples choose to sit at the same one as Scully and Jackson. The woman tries to start a conversation with Scully by asking if those where her daughters and the swing. Scully said yes they are. The woman then says they are beautiful. Scully thanks the woman for the compliment. Scully could tell that this woman was trying to get a look at Jackson under the blanket. She asks Scully how old the baby in her arms was. Scully put the diaper bag on her shoulder and tried to act calm. She said baby is 4 months old. I don’t mean to be rude but it is nap time for my children. I hope you have a good day. 

Scully approachs Mulder and he can tell she is in a hurry. Once she reaches him she says “it is time to go”. They know the girls will be upset to leave the park since they had been in the car for so long so they bribed the girls by telling them that they were going to get some ice cream. Mulder got both girls out of the swings and put both of them in his arms. They headed straight for their car and loaded everyone into their car seats. So much for not driving until tonight said Mulder. 

While driving Mulder keep looking in the rear view mirror to see if they are being followed. They both know that they were going to have to stop for ice cream because they did not want to break a promise to the girls. They decided that they would just go thru a drive-thru and get a bowl of ice cream and Scully would feed it to the girls by the spoon full so they would not make a mess in the car. Mulder laughs while Scully continued to feed the girls ice cream. What is so funny Scully asks? He looks at her and says I bet it is driving you crazy that the girls are having ice cream for a late breakfast/early lunch. She looks at him and says, well it was the only way to get the girls out of the park without them crying and I did not want to break a promise to them. Besides ice cream once for a late breakfast/early lunch is not going to hurt them she says.

Scully starts thinking about what happened at the park while she continued to feed the girls. Maybe we were wrong Mulder. Maybe they were just another family going to the park. Maybe Scully but better safe than sorry he said. They continue to drive throughout the day. All 3 kids were very cranky and fussy because they had to sit in their car seats again after spending the last day in their car seats. As Mulder continues to drive Scully just tries to entertain the children and get them to calm down. Finally she puts on a movie using the portable DVD player and the girls finally fall asleep. The only way she could get Jackson to calm down is if you reached back and hold his hand as they continued to drive. Scully was very uncomfortable but she would do anything to keep him calm. Mulder looked over at Scully, while she was leaning into the back seat and holding Jackson’s little hand, and thought to himself that he was so in love with this woman and he reaches over and squeezes her thigh. She looks at him and smiles as he says I love you. She says I love you too.

Back at the farmhouse Skinner decides he will go ahead and take a shower to try and get cleaned up and wash off Amelia’s blood. When he gets out of the shower and looks and the door to the master bedroom is still closed. Skinner did not have his car there or any other clothes there. He goes downstairs with a towel wrapped around his waist while trying to figure out what he is going to do about clothes. He did not want to put his blood covered clothes back on but he did not know what else to do. He decided to take his clothes into the laundry room and try to wash the blood out of them. While putting his clothes in the washing machine he check the dryer and found that there were some clothes already in there. Even though he and Mulder did not wear the same size Skinner found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that he could wear.

After putting on the clothes Skinner decides to call Kimberly and asks her if she could go to his apartment and bring him a couple days worth of clothes. Kimberly agrees and said she would be there in a couple of hours. Skinner did not know what to do with himself while waiting for Kimberly to arrive. He was at a loss. He could not do anything to help Amelia and he could not do anything to help Mulder and Scully right now. All he could do was sit and wait. Skinner did not like feeling so helpless but there was nothing else he could do.

Finally, after a couple of hours, Kimberly shows up at the farmhouse. She comes into the house as Skinner is cleaning up the blood from the couch were Amelia had laid. After a lot of scrubbing he was finally able to get the leather couch clean. He takes the overnight bag from her and goes into the bathroom and changes. Once he is done he comes out and tells her everything that has happened and tells her that she cannot tell anyone about what happened to Amelia or where Mulder and Scully are going with the children. He knows that he can trust her and he just needs someone to talk to about everything that has happened over the last 24 hours.

Skinner then tells Kimberly that as far as anyone at the FBI is to know Mulder and Scully are on immediate leave to take care of Amelia after the car accident. He also asks Kimberly to call the daycare center and pose as Scully and advise the center that the children will be absent until further notice as she and her husband are going to be taking care of Amelia due to her car accident and they will be keeping all 3 children home with them.

What are you going to do now asks Kimberly? I don’t know said Skinner. I guess just wait until Amelia recovers from her latest freak out and then discuss with her about me moving in to the farmhouse as Mulder and I discussed. I am not looking forward to that conversation he said because she is not going to be very happy about me moving in here. But how are you going to protect her while you are at work asks Kimberly? I don’t know he responds. I mean we have the surveillance cameras and the panic button so I guess, unless I also take time off of work, she is on her own during the day because I can’t have a protection detail here when the entire FBI thinks Amelia was in this terrible car accident and she has actually already fully recovered. Also, if the protection detail was here they would figure out Mulder and Scully and the children are not here and we need everyone to think that they are home taking care of Amelia. The longer everyone thinks they are home the safer the 5 of them will be.

I don’t think me taking time off of work is a wise decision right now with Mulder and Scully supposedly on leave to take care of Amelia he said. Well if she is going to have to be on her own during the day then she is just going to say that she should be on her own at night also said Kimberly. I thought of that said Skinner but I am hoping that between me, Mulder, and Scully we will be able to talk her into it he said. Skinner takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. That is not a conversation that I am looking forward to he said. 

Kimberly leaves the farmhouse after telling Skinner she would call the daycare center and prepare the leave of absent paperwork for Mulder and Scully. Over the next several hours all Skinner could do is sit around and wait for Amelia to come out of the master bedroom. Meanwhile, Mulder and Scully continued to drive straight thru to Canada even though the children are getting more and more upset and frustrated for having to spend so much time in the car and in their car seats.

Once they crossed the border into Canada they decide to go ahead and stop at a motel and take a break from driving. Once they check in and bring their stuff in from the car they decide to go for a walk and become familiar with the area as well as let the kids stretch their legs and get some fresh air. As Mulder carries Jackson and holds on to one of Daisy’s hands Scully holds on to both of Sammy’s hands while helping her to work on her walking skills. However, even though they were spending time with the children they were still always keeping an eye out for anything suspicious as well as continuing to carry their guns.

They came across a small diner and decided to stop for dinner. They appeared to be a normal family to anyone at the diner. The waitress complements the children on how beautiful they are and also told Mulder and Scully that their children were very well behaved. They thank the waitress, pay for their dinner, and head back to the motel. Once back at the motel the girls were completely worn out. Scully gives the girls a quick bath while Mulder sets up the 3 Pack N Plays and then changes and gives Jackson his nighttime bottle. Once bath time is over and the girls are dressed for bed everyone piles into the big bed for story time and cuddle time. As Scully reads a book Sammy sits on her lap, leaning into her chest, trying not to fall asleep. Daisy lies between her parents while listening to her Mommy read her a book and Mulder sits on the other side of Daisy while holding Jackson and getting him to sleep. Finally all 3 kids are asleep and Mulder and Scully put them into the Pack N Plays.

They are very concerned about Sammy and Daisy being around guns and decide the best thing to do is either have the guns on them at all times or under the pillows, but only when Mulder and Scully were sleeping. They decide to take showers but decided that Scully would shower first and then Mulder, that way someone is always with the children and they are protected. Once they both take their showers and are ready for bed they decide to call Skinner and check on how things are going at the farmhouse. Skinner tells them that Amelia has still not come out of the bedroom. He also tells them everything that he and Kimberly have discussed earlier and Mulder and Scully agreed with everything he said.

Skinner then says, I really don’t think Amelia is going to be very happy we me moving in here. She is going to think that if it is okay for her to be alone during the day then it is okay for her to be alone at night also. Scully said if Amelia does not want Skinner there then we are just going to have to deal with it. What said Mulder? You can’t be serious he said. I am serious said Scully. If we force this on her she will just get mad and disappear when Skinner is at work. She is already upset that we have had to uproot our lives and go on the run said Scully. Plus, now after fighting so hard to get Jackson back and he is now gone again. Yes, he is with us but in her mind she is going to see that as a failure. Finally, she will not want Skinner to uproot his life as well to live at the farmhouse. So, the only thing we can do is talk to her about Skinner living there and if she gets upset we need to back off and just deal with it said Scully.

Ultimately, she is self healing and if something did happen there are the surveillance cameras and the panic button. Either we do this her way or she will take off and disappear and I don’t want to have to worry about my sister being out there on her own said Scully. I need you both to trust me on this and do it my way said Scully. I know Amelia and I know how she thinks. This is the best way to handle this situation. Mulder said, I don’t agree with letting Amelia stay there by herself but I trust what you think Scully and we will do it your way.

Finally, Mulder says, I was thinking that once we get settled and find a big enough place to live we need to figure out a way to get Amelia to us in Canada. If this is going to be an ongoing situation then I think both Scully and I would prefer to have Amelia with us. I don’t think she will object if we tell her that we are having her come to stay with us so she and Jackson can be together. I think that is a great idea said Scully. 

The 3 ended their phone call and they all tried to get some sleep. Skinner sleeps on the couch but continues to wake up every couple hours to go upstairs and see if the master bedroom door is still closed. Mean while in Canada Mulder and Scully are trying to sleep in a motel room with 3 sleeping babies in 3 Pack N Plays. They both would wake up at the slightest noise, whether it is in the motel room or outside the motel room. Every time they heard a noise Mulder grabs his gun and walks around the room. Scully grabs her gun but stays on the bed. He checks on each baby and makes sure they are sleeping soundly and peacefully in their Pack N Plays. 

He then checks every window and the door to make sure they are still locked. Finally he looks out the windows to see if he can see anything suspicious outside. Once he is sure that everything is okay they put their guns back under their pillows and crawl back into bed. He curls up next to his wife and puts his arm around her and pulls her close. They then listen to the babies breathing while they sleep until the adults are able to fall back asleep, until the next noise wakes them up.

The morning comes early for Mulder and Scully. Daisy is the first to wake up. Scully gets up with Daisy but since they are all in one room together it is only a matter of time before Sammy wakes up. Mulder gets up with Sammy but Scully says that she will try and keep the girls entertained for a while and for him to go back to bed and try and get a little more sleep. That does not last very long when Jackson wakes up. 

By 5:30 am all 5 residences of the motel room are up. The adults change diapers and get all 3 babies dressed. Mulder feeds the girls breakfast while Scully gives Jackson a bottle. Then Mulder runs out to the diner, from the night before, and gets some breakfast for him and Scully. By 7 am they are ready to start the day. Mulder really wants to drive for another day but they decide that they really need to give the kids a break from driving and their car seats.

Back at the farmhouse Skinner is woken up by a noise from the kitchen. Skinner gets up to investigate the noise. He walks into the kitchen and is surprised to see Amelia standing in the kitchen. Good Morning says Skinner. Amelia says good morning but does not look him in the eyes. I did not mean to wake you she said. I was hungry and was just fixing myself something to eat she said. Well no wonder you are hungry because you have not eaten for almost 48 hours he said. She proceeds to start a pot of coffee and make so toast for herself. Can I fix you some breakfast she asks? No thank you he said, I am not really hungry right now. Can we talk about what happened yesterday he asks? 

She lowered her head and kept her eyes glued to the floor. I am sorry she said about how I acted. No No No he said. There is no reason for you to be sorry he said. I knew that that bastard had mistreated you in the car and I should have known better then to touch you like that. I am sorry he said. Thank you she responded.

Actually, I am surprised you are still here she said. Well I couldn’t really leave because my car is not here. I had one of the agents take to back to the Hoover Building from the accident site. Also, I did not want to leave you while you were so upset he said. Thank you she said, that is very kind of you. I can drive you to your car if you would like she said. I would appreciate that he said but I can have Kimberly pick me up. Then I can go to my apartment and pack so clothes and come back here he said. Amelia stopped drinking her coffee and looked at him. Why would you be coming back here she asks? Well Mulder, Scully, and I were going to talk to you about this together but I guess I will just do it on my own he said. He continued by saying we all would feel better if I stayed here with you until this whole situation was straighten out. We can’t put a protection detail on you and the house because everyone at the FBI thinks that you are going to be recovering for a couple months from the car accident and if they saw you now they would know you were healed. Also, we are telling everyone that Mulder and Scully are taking a leave of absence to take care of you while you heal. But if the protective detail is here they would realize the Mulder, Scully, and the children are not here.

We need everyone to thing they are here taking care of you. That way hopefully no one will be looking for them and they will be safe in Canada he said. I understand all of that she said but if I am going to be staying here on my own during the day then why can’t I stay here on my own at night also? I don’t think it is right for you to uproot your entire life for an unknown amount of time to stay with me. Besides you actually could be in danger by staying here. If something were to happen while you were here you could get hurt and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you she said.

Skinner sat back in his chair and laughs. What is so funny she asks? That is exactly what Scully said you would say. She also said that we should not argue with you and to just deal with it. Amelia laughs at this and says well I guess my sister does know me really well. It is like she can read my mind but without having to have all of the all experiments done to her. Amelia and Skinner both laugh.

Fine said Skinner, we will do this your way but under certain conditions. What conditions she asks? Well I have not had a chance to talk to Mulder and Scully about this but I think they will agree with me he said. He continues by saying if we are going to do this your way then you must stay here on this property at all times. Either I or Kimberly will bring your groceries and anything else you might need every week. Also I, Kimberly, or The Gunmen will come and check on your everyday. I have not talked to the 4 of them about this yet but I am sure they will agree.

So, I am supposed to be a prisoner in this house and on this property she asks? Yes he said we can’t take the chance of someone seeing you that thinks you are recovering from the accident. Also, we can monitor the surveillance cameras and make sure that no one comes here to try and take you or hurt you he said.

I have already talked to Mulder and Scully and we agree that I am going to ask The Gunmen to prepare a laptop for you and one that can be sent to them so you and Jackson can see each other via webcam, like Mulder and Scully and Daisy did while you were on the run.

She starts pacing the room and says, so I went from one prison to another except this one I will be completely by myself and there will be no horrible test and experiments. I guess I am going to have to live with that she says but I am not going to be happy about it. I did not think you would he said but we really don’t have any other options.

I am going to call Kimberly and ask her to stop at the grocery store and get enough food and supplies to last you for a week and then she can take me back to my car he said. Fine she replied.

While they are waiting for Kimberly to arrive Skinner’s phone rings. It is Mulder he says. Skinner he answers. How is everything going this morning Mulder asks? Everything is good Skinner replied. Amelia is out of the bedroom and we have talked. Really said Mulder, put her on speaker phone please (as Mulder puts his phone on speaker phone for Scully). Hello Amelia says? Amelia, how are you sweetie Scully asks? I am fine Dana, how is Jackson? He is perfect Scully said. God I miss him Amelia said. He misses you to sweetie said Scully, he keeps looking around for you.

Skinner says I wanted to let you two know that Amelia and I talked about what the three of talked about last night, and we have decided that Amelia is going to stay here on her own. But I, Kimberly, or The Gunmen are going to come check on her everyday and once a week one of us will bring her groceries and supplies. Mulder opens his mouth to start to argue but Scully puts her hand on his knee and whispers, remember what we talked about last night. We are just going to have to deal with her decision or she will take off said Scully. 

Mulder takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He then says, Amelia I really wish you would change your mind and let Skinner stay there with you but I understand your reasons and your decision. Scully smiles and nods to Mulder showing her silent support for him.

Amelia then says, I need you 3 to understand that right now this is the one thing I can control. I could not control that you and Dana had to take the girls and my son and leave your home and go on the run. I cannot control my anger that I feel right now or the fact that my heart aches because I miss my son so much. But I can control that Skinner does not have to have their life turned upside down because of me. Besides, I don’t need any more rumors going around the FBI about Skinner and me she said with a laugh.

The guilt I feel right now for putting you 3 thru all of this is overwhelming and I need you to know that if I could I would fix this right now I would so you can come home she said. Mulder says there is no reason for you to feel guilty over something that you had no control over, none of this is your fault. Well thank you for saying that but no matter what you say I still feel guilty and always will. The only thing I can say is I am so glad that the girls and my son are with you two. If my son could not be with me then the only other place I would want him to be is with you two. I know that you two will not let anything happen to him and you will treat him as if he were your own.

Of course said Mulder, I want you to know that I would die for my baby brother. I know that Mulder and I thank you but that is not going to happen because somehow I am going to fix this situation so you all can come home said Amelia. Amelia there is no way you alone can fix this said Mulder. We just need to give it a little time he continues. Let us just get settled, find a big enough place to live, and make sure you are not being watched then we will figure out how to get you to Canada and reunited with your son said Mulder. Amelia did not say anything but in her head she was thinking to herself that she has other plans, she is going to fix this whole mess and bring her entire family home. Mulder then says, we will continue to call you and check on you from our burn phones until The Gunmen can get us the secured laptop.

After the phone call ends Amelia and Skinner wait for Kimberly to arrive. Once she arrives Amelia puts all of the groceries away that Kimberly has brought. Kimberly says, just let me know if there is anything specific you need or want for the next time I bring you groceries. Amelia says, thank you Kimberly for all of the groceries as well as everything you have done for my sister and her family. Skinner then gives Amelia and small bag and says I want you to have this. Amelia opens it up and finds a gun and ammunition in the bag. I had Kimberly grab it from my apartment when she went to get me a change of clothes. I know you are going to say that you don’t need it but I would feel better knowing that you had it he said. Amelia takes the gun and says thank you.

Skinner is getting ready to leave with Kimberly but stops and looks at Amelia and says if you need anything, anything at all; promise me you will call me. I promise said Amelia. Skinner then says I will be back tomorrow to check on you. Amelia looks at him and says it really is not necessary for you, Kimberly, or The Gunmen to drive all the way out here every day and check on me. Between the surveillance cameras and the panic button you will know if something is wrong she continues. Skinner says, this is what we agreed on, this is the only way unless you want me to move in here. Fine said Amelia, I will see you tomorrow.

After Skinner and Kimberly leave Amelia sits on the couch and looks around the now empty house that just a couple days ago was full. Was full of children; her children. Full of laughter. Full of family. Full of love. Now the house is empty and she is alone. This house should be filled with the family that is supposed to be here. Mulder, Dana, and the girls should be here right now and Jackson and I should be in our new apartment. It is not right that I am here right now and they are all on the run. It is not right that Mulder, Dana, and the girls had to flee their home because of me. None of this is right but I am going to fix it. I don’t know how but I am going to fix it. Amelia decides that she can’t just sit around in this quit empty house she does decides to change into you running clothes and go running on the property, but she makes sure to take her phone and gun. While she is running she continues to think about everything that has happened in the last couple of days and tries to figure out how she can fix this and bring her family home. After running for about an hour, and not coming up with any ideas on how to fix this situation, she returns to the house and decides to get ready for the day. 

After a shower and eating some lunch she decides that she needs a cigarette. It has been a while since she smoked but she still has some cigarettes left over from before. She goes out on to the porch and starts to smoke a cigarette. She sits there with her feet up on the porch railing still trying to figure out how she is going to fix everything. She sits there playing on her phone because she needs to keep her hands and mind busy. She has decided that she will never be without her gun or phone on her. It is the only way to be able to protect herself. 

She sits there for about an hour just looking out as far as the eye can see and is about to start to cry as she thinks about her son. So wonders what is he doing right now? Is he crying for her? Is he missing her? Is he going to forget her? As she is thinking about Jackson she hears a car in the distance. She thinks to herself, why is Skinner back? When the car comes into Amelia’s sight she releases that it is not Skinner, it is a limo. She puts her phone in one hand and her other hand is behind her back with her hand on the gun that is in the waistband of her jeans. 

Before anyone gets out of the limo she can hear the thoughts of 2 people. One of the thoughts belong to a person that is thinking about getting out of the limo and opening the door. The second person is thinking about Mulder. The driver door opens and the driver goes to open the back door of the limo. Once the back door of the limo is opened a very handsome man gets out of the limo. He approaches the porch and makes eye contact with her. He comes on the porch and smiles as he is looking at her.

Can I help you said Amelia? My name is Tad O’Malley and I am looking for Fox Mulder. Amelia said, he is not here right now but can I give him a message? I have been trying to get a hold of him for a couple of days but I can’t seem to reach him said Tad. I know he has been really busy lately but I will be sure to tell him you stopped by Mr. O’Malley said Amelia. Do you know when he will be back asks Tad? Oh, it will be very very late she says. I did not get your name he said. Amelia is listening to his thoughts and cannot sense any deceit. She has heard Mulder and Dana talking about Tad before and he seems to be a nice guy. 

Should she give him a fake name or should she give him her real name? Before she could answer her own question she said I am Amelia. Well it is nice to meet you Amelia said Tad. Do you live her with Mulder he asks? You could say that she responds. So, you are involved with Mulder asks Tad? Amelia laughs and says oh God no. He is just helping me out with a place to stay until I can get moved into my new apartment she said. Oh said Tad. How do you know Mulder she asks? I met him and his ex-partner about 2 years ago and I wanted to talk to him about some things he said.

She thought to herself, ex-partner that must have been right before they went back to the FBI. So you know Dana then also she asks? Oh yes said Tad. I do know Dana, I was actually hoping to find her also but I went to her apartment and they said she moved out over a year ago says Tad. Oh, I know who you are now said Amelia. You’re the Tad that had a thing for Dana said Amelia. Well Mr. O’Malley, I am sorry to tell you that if you are looking to try and go out with Dana again then you are out of luck because I don’t think her husband would be very happy about that. Her husband said Tad? She is married he said? Well yeah said Amelia, she is married to Mulder.

How do you know about me and Dana asks Tad? Who are you he asks? Amelia said I am Amelia Scully. Nice to meet you she said as she reached out her hand to shake his hand. Scully he said? How are you related to Dana he asks? I am her sister said Amelia. Sisters said Tad? I though Dana’s only sister was dead? She is said Amelia. It is a long and complicated story but we are actually cousins but raised as sisters.

Do you mind if I have a seat asks Tad? Go ahead said Amelia. She can tell by hearing his thoughts that he is not there to hurt her, hell he did not even know that she existed until a minute ago, so she lets go of the gun and puts her phone down.

So Mr. O’Malley why are you looking for Mulder? Does it have anything to do with aliens or government conspiracies she asks? He gives her a confused look. She laughs and says I know who you are and I have even seen you on the internet before. Plus Dana and Mulder told me about you, well mainly Dana said Amelia. There is just something that I wanted to discuss with Mulder said Tad. Well it must be important for you to drive all the way out here from Washington D.C. said Amelia.

Tad looks at Amelia and says how about I change the topic. What do you do for a living asks Tad? I work in the IT department for the FBI says Amelia. I have worked there on and off for about 2 years she continues. On and off asks Tad? Amelia hesitated for a moment and then said I had to leave my job for personal reasons but recently went back to work for the FBI.

I don’t see a wedding ring so that means you probably don’t have a husband but do you have a boyfriend asks Tad. Amelia smiles as she looks down at her lap. No, I don’t have a husband or a boyfriend. Why she asks? Just curious he says. I am not married and I don’t have a girlfriend either he continues.

Amelia smiled and said well that is good to know. Can I ask why you just told me that said Amelia? Well, I wanted to let you know that I was single because I wanted to see if you would join me for dinner tonight, unless you have other plans he said. No, I don’t really have any other plans. I was going to work on setting up my new apartment but I can do that anytime because I have nothing but time on my hands she says. So, what do you think he asks? Will you join me for dinner he asks?

I would love to but said Amelia. Before she could continue with what she was going to say Tad got a look of disappointment on his face. She laughs and says let me explain. She had to think of something to tell him fast. The reason I am staying here with Mulder and Dana is because I am hiding from an abusive ex-boyfriend. I have had to take a leave of absence from work and I have been staying here until my apartment is ready. Mulder and Dana turned part of the barn into an apartment so I could have privacy but could be close in case something happened. 

Since I am basically hiding from my ex I am pretty much stuck here. Staying here and out of the public is for my protection she continues. If you are in danger then how could Mulder and Dana leave you alone he asks? Well I am not completely alone she said. She pointed to the surveillance cameras and said that the cameras are monitored 24 hours a day. Also, A.D. Walter Skinner checks on me every day. There are also a couple of other security features in place for my protection she says.

Can I ask you a question Mr. O’Malley said Amelia? Before Amelia could ask her question Tad said, please call me Tad because Mr. O’Malley is my father. Amelia laughs and says okay, can I ask you a question Tad? Sure he said. You are obviously a very wealthy man with your $1,000 suits and your limo so why would you want to go out with someone like me she said. What do you mean he asks? I mean, I know why you would be interested in someone like Dana. She is beautiful, sophisticated, dresses to impress, smart, a doctor and a FBI agent, and an all around wonder person. While, you are dressed to the nines and I am sitting here in jeans and a t-shirt, which is what I basically live in if I am not at work. It is just easier to wears jeans and a t-shirt so I don’t ruin nice clothes while taking care of my son she said. You have a son he asks? Yes said Amelia. How old is he asks Tad? He is 4 months old she says. Where is he asks Tad? He is with Mulder and Dana she says.

Anyway there is more to me then $1,000 suits and limos he says. Listen, since you really can’t go out to dinner how about I bring dinner to you he asks? What do you have to lose? You are surrounded by surveillance cameras and other security features, whatever those may be so if you decide you want me to leave I will go and I will not have to find out what those other security features are he says with a laugh.  
Are you sure she asks? I have a feeling what you consider dinner is a lot fancier then what I consider dinner she said. Well, I tell you what he said. How about we do a more low key dinner and I bring it here he said.

Okay she said, but only on one condition. What would that be he asks? You need to lose the suit and dress for a more low key dinner she said with a smile. Deal he says. How about I come back around 7 pm he asks? Sounds good says Amelia. Oh, I have a favor to ask she said. Since I am trying to be low key and stay out of sight because of my ex can you keep not only me a secret but also keep secret that Mulder and Dana are not here right now? I am safer if no one knows I am here. That is why I had to take a leave of absence from work. Also, if he by chance finds out where I am he will be less likely to come here if he thinks Mulder and Dana are here with me.

Of course he said. I will keep it between you and me, and my limo driver he says with a laugh. Thank you she says, I appreciate it. She could tell by hearing his thoughts that there was no deceit from Tad. Tad looks at her with a smile on his face and says I will see you at 7 tonight with a low key dinner. See you then she says. See you then he says. Amelia watches as Tad gets in the limo and then drives off. She sits back down in the chair on the porch and dials a phone number. She puts the phone to her ear and listens. After 3 rings the other end of the phone call is answered with “Hello”.

Frohike, its Amelia, turn off the tape. Okay, the tape is off said Frohike. I am serious Frohike; turn off the damn tape she said again. All right all right said Frohike the tape is off now. Is everything alright Amelia asks Frohike? Everything is fine said Amelia. Well we were about to call Skinner because that guy seemed to be staying there for quite awhile said Frohike. Listen that is what I wanted to talk to you guys about she says. Can you put me on speaker phone so I can talk to all 3 for you at once ask Amelia?

Alright Amelia we are all here says Byers, what do you want to talk to us about? Okay, listen guys we need to set some ground rules concerning my personal life and what you can and cannot tell Skinner, Mulder, and Dana she said. What do you mean asks Langley? What I do here on this property and who I have over is no concern of Skinner, Mulder, and Dana’s she said. Basically whatever you see on the surveillance cameras is private and it needs to stay that way. If it does not involve my life being in danger and The Cigarette Smoking Man then you need to keep your mouths shut she continues.

I am entitled to a private life and if I am going to be stuck here on the property for god knows how long then I am going to have a private life here she says. I need all 3 of you to promise that whatever you see on these cameras that does not involve my life being in danger; you will keep between the 4 of us she says. I am asking you guys to do this for me she continues. I swear if I feel in danger at anytime I will hit the panic button my phone or send you guys a message via the cameras if possible she says. But I need to have a life. I know my son is my life but he can’t be here right now so if that means I have visitors every once in a while then so be it. I cannot be stuck here in the house and on this property and all by myself for god knows how long. If I do I will go crazy she says.

But Amelia, you will not be alone said Frohike. Skinner, Kimberly, and we are going to take turns coming out every day and check on you he said. Those will just be visits she said. Look what happened to Mulder when he was stuck in this house even though Dana, who was working shifts at the hospital, was living here with Mulder he still become very depressed. You guys can’t live here, and I know Skinner was going to move in here but I don’t want him to have to give up his life for me she said because he has already given up so much and done so much for me, my children, and my sister.

So please guys, promise me that you will keep my private life a secret. Byers said okay we promise. Oh no, I need to hear each of you promise individually she said. Byers said I promise. Langley said I promise. Frohike said I promise. Thank you guys I really appreciate it. I owe you guys big time she said.

Amelia starts straightening up the house when Skinner calls to check on her. I am fine Skinner. I went for a run earlier and now I am straightening up the house. I appreciate you check on my but I am fine. If I need anything or if anything happens I will call you or hit the panic button on my phone she says. Amelia then moves all of her personal items and clothes upstairs since she is going to be sleeping upstairs for right now. Amelia is now sitting on the bed looking at her options of what she should wear tonight. She finally decides to wear jeans, a blue sweater, and brown boots. She does her hair and make-up and she realizes she is a little nervous. It has been a couple of years since she dated and that was Daisy’s birth father. Boy, I am really out of practice concerning this dating thing she said to herself.

Just then the phone rang. I couldn’t be Tad she thought to herself because she did not give him her phone number. She looks at the screen of the phone and did not recognize the phone number. She answers it with an uncertainty in her voice. Hey Amelia, how are you doing? She realizes it was Dana calling from a burner phone. I am fine how is Jackson asks Amelia. He is fine but he misses his Mommy very much. He is becoming more and more fussy right before bed because I think it is not you putting him to bed and he is always looking for you. How are the girls asks Amelia? They are fine said Dana, they are just happy to be out of the damn car. We decided to take a day or two off from driving so the kids could have a break from the car. So anywhere we go, right now, we walk so the girls can burn off some energy said Scully.

So what have you been up to ask Scully? Oh, I get it. It is your turn to check up on me because Skinner has already called me once today since he left this morning. Dana laughs and said well that is partly true but I also wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing. I am worried about you being in the house all by yourself for an extended amount of time she continued. I am too Dana said Amelia. I was just talking to The Gunmen about being in the house and going crazy. I know it happened to Mulder and I don’t want it to happen to me Amelia continued. Well hopefully you will not have to been stuck in that house for as long as Mulder was said Scully. I hope not said Amelia. I don’t know she continues, I guess I will just have to deal with it if or when the depression comes. I am not going to worry about something that might happen in the future said Amelia.

That is a good way to look at it said Scully. Promise me that if you start to feel depressed you will let Skinner or me know and we will figure out a way to get you some antidepressants. I promise said Amelia. Give Jackson a kiss for me Dana said Amelia. I will said Scully. I love you guys said Amelia and Scully responded we love you too.

The phone call ended and Scully took the battery out of the phone and put it on the night stand. They will have to throw it away since it can only be used once. Mulder looks at Scully and said, how is she? She is fine she says. She figured out that I was checking up on her because Skinner did not want to call her again. She said that she had the same concerns as me when it comes to being in the house for an extended amount of time and promised that if she started to feel depressed so would let me or Skinner know and we would figure out how to get her some antidepressants. I just worry about her Mulder. I saw what happened to you when you were stuck in that house and on the property for an extended amount of time and I don’t want that to happen to my sister said Scully?

I was in that house for years and hopefully she will not have to be in the house for that long. I plan on getting her to Canada and with us as soon as possible said Mulder. Scully smiles at him as she watches her daughters play on the floor. Then she looks at Jackson in Mulder’s arm drinking a bottle. How long do you want to stay here Mulder she asks? The sooner we get on the road again the sooner we can find a place to settle down and get the kids back on a routine she said. Well, we have been here one day already so I was thinking that we stay one more day to give the kids a break from the car and then we start driving again he said. And yes, I want to find a place and get settled soon also because I want these kids to sleep in their own rooms so I can have my wife all to myself after the kids bedtime he said with a smile on his face. Oh really she said while smiling. Really he said I want my wife all to myself because there are a few things that I want to do to her. Just a few things she said? Okay, a lot of things he said. I have a few things in mind that I want to do to you also she said. They both laughed. Daisy started laughing because her parents were laughing even though she has no idea we they are laughing. This made her parents laugh even more.

Scully went to sit next to Mulder and said I just don’t feel comfortable doing anything in the same room as the kids even though they would be asleep. If we were at home and had a child sleeping in our room we could just go in the bathroom but right now I don’t feel comfortable doing that either. I just always want one of us with them at all times she said. I understand Scully and totally agree he said. Just then Sammy came over and crawls into her Mommy’s lap and hands her a book that she wants her Mommy to read to her. Scully reads the book to her daughter and just enjoys this precious moment with her family.  
Amelia looks at the clock and sees that it is almost 7 o’clock and she is starting to get really nervous. What am I doing she said to herself? I should not be having dinner with any man when my life is so screwed up she continues to say to herself. But on the other hand what would it hurt to have dinner with a possible new friend? Just then she heard a car approaching the house. She looked out the window expecting to see a limo but instead she saw an SUV. She was confused by who could possibly be stopping by the house now. She checked to make sure that she had her gun in the waistband of her jeans and her phone in her back pocket. She opens the front door and then breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes it is Tad. He drove himself here instead of having the driver bring him in the limo.

He is getting some things out of the back of the car when she notices that he has ditched the $1,000 suit like she requested for a pair of jeans, a nice button down shirt, and a pair of brown dress shoes. However the shoes alone probably cost more than the suit he was wearing earlier but at least he did what she asks. She comes down the steps of the porch and says “what, no driver tonight” with a laugh. No, I decided to give him the night off and drive myself so I could show you that I am not always a suit and limo guy.

Can I help you with anything she asks? No, that is okay he said, I think I have it. They go into the house and he puts some bags on the dining room table. Well, whatever you brought certainly does smell good she said. He looks at her and said I realized I did not know if you drink alcohol or not so I brought both a bottle of wine and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. Well that was very thoughtful of you she said and I do drink alcohol. She goes into the kitchen and gets some plates, napkins, silverware, and some wine glasses.

So what is for dinner she asks? Well, not knowing what you liked I got a little bit of everything he said. I got some spaghetti and meat balls from this little Italian restaurant I know. I also got some fried rice and sweet and sour chicken from this little Chinese restaurant I know. And finally I some burgers and fries from…let me guess she said, from this little burger joint that I know. He laughs and said you are correct. Well, I will let you know that I like Italian, Chinese, as well as burgers so I would say you made several good choices and I say we eat buffet style and have some of everything she said. I like how you think he said.

They ate dinner and continued to talk about anything and everything. Once dinner was done Amelia cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She came back into the living room and sees Tad walking around looking at all of the pictures that are on the wall. See anything interesting asks Amelia with a smile in her voice.

I was just looking at all of the pictures on the wall he said. Who is this he asks as pointing to a picture of a little girl with long brown hair. That is Mudler’s sister Samantha, that is the last picture ever taken of her because she was kidnapped a month or so after this picture was taken said Amelia. That is horrible said Tad. How about this picture asks Tad? That is my son Jackson she said. He is beautiful said Tad. Who are these two he asks? That is Daisy and Sammy; they are Mulder and Dana’s daughters she said. Daughters he said? Wow, that is a surprise he said. How old are they he asks? Daisy is 2 and Sammy is 1 she said. Wait a minute, I met Mulder and Dana 2 years ago and she was not pregnant and they were no together so I don’t understand he said. Maybe we should sit down said Amelia.

They walk to the couch and sit down. Amelia said this is really not something I wanted to discuss during our first dinner. But you are going to find out sooner or later and sooner is probably better. The girls are adopted and I am their birth mother. Wow he said that is not something I expected to hear he said. 

How about I give you the very abbreviated version of the last 2 years of my life she said and he just shook his head. When I was pregnant with Daisy, actually her birth name is Melissa (she is named after Dana’s sister who died), a crazy man named Matt, we was hired to befriend by to find Mulder, befriend my under false pretenses. He convinced himself he was Daisy father and stalked me. Dana and Skinner helped me get away and start a new life in Washington D.C. When Daisy was 3 months old Matt found me and kidnapped me so he could get his hands on the baby. By the time that Mulder, Skinner, Dana, and the rest of the FBI found me it was about 48 hours later and I had been severally beaten, had a concussion, was raped which resulted in me becoming pregnant with my second daughter Sammy, and buried alive. Tad did not say anything; he just sat there in shock. The day I was released from the hospital he contacted me and wanted to meet me and the baby or he said he would kill Dana. 

With the FBI as backup I agreed to meet him with what he thought was the baby. I tried to get him to confess on tape to everything he did to me so I would not have to go thru a trail. All of the sudden he charged me and I took off running. When he caught up with me he threw both of us off of a bridge. He died and I was abducted. I was missing for 6 months. When I was returned I was 6 months pregnant and I was not in the right state of mind to take care of Daisy, let alone two babies, and I did not want to take Daisy away from the only home, father, and mother that she knew so I told Mulder and Dana that they could adopt Daisy. 

However I was still in danger because the man that hired Matt to find Mulder thru me was now after me. He had his men run me off the road, with Daisy in the car. It was decided that for my safety I would go on the run and Mulder went with me to protect me and the baby. We were on the run for about 6 weeks when they found us and kidnapped me and forced me to go into labor at 34 weeks pregnant. Mulder, Dana, and Skinner found me long enough to deliver the Sammy, her birth name is Samantha and she is named after Mulder’s sister, but I was kidnapped again. I had prepared a will before I left and in the will I stated that if something should happen to me that Mulder and Dana should adopt this new baby as well.

I was missing for a year and during that time I was forced to have a baby by a mad man, who is the one who hired Matt, who also happens to be Mulder’s biological father. Jackson and I escaped and now this mad man is after me again, as well as all 3 of my children, so I am basically on house arrest and the property is under constant surveillance and Mulder, Dana, and all 3 kids had to go on the run to protect the children from this mad man.

Wow, that is a lot of information said Tad. I am sorry said Amelia if you want to leave I understand and will not try and stop you she said. Why would I want to leave he asks? I just figured after everything I just told you would go running for the hills. I am a single woman with 3 children by 3 different men. I gave up my first 2 children and now I have had to send those 2 children as well as my son away for their protection.

Tad looked at Amelia and said I am not going to run for the hills. You’re not asks Amelia? No, I am not he said. You are, beautiful, interesting, charming, and intriguing and I want to get to know you better he said. I mean if that is okay with you he asks? That is okay with me she said. So you are stuck here for your own protection and without your children and sister for their own protection he asks? Yes she said.   
Wow, this was not the reaction I was expecting said Amelia. What do you mean asks Tad? Well except for a hand full of people who know the whole horrible story most people think negatively about me. They think I treated my daughters like trash and just basically gave them to my sister because I was tired of being a mother and they are just waiting for me to give up my son. They think I am a whore who has 3 children by 3 different men she said.

Well I can honestly tell you that I do not think that about you and I don’t think you treated your daughters like trash. I think you made a very selfless decision concerning your daughters and what was right for them and you put your feelings aside. I can honestly say that I have never met anyone as brave and strong as you and I am so glad that I got to meet you and have the first of what I hope are many many dinners to come said Tad. 

Thank you said Amelia, and I also hope that tonight is the first of many many dinners. But, I hope you understand that basically all of our dinners are going to have to be here she said. I understand said Tad. If it means you are safest here then I will come to you when ever we are going to have dinner said Tad. Well there are other things we can do here like watch movies, go for walks along the property, watch the stars, sit on the porch and just watch the horizon, or just sit and talk and get to know each other she said. I know it is not the same as going out to dinner or the movies or whatever else someone might do on a date but staying here is my only option she continued. 

I totally understand and I would not have it any other way he said. If you are safest here then here is where we will continue to see each other said Tad. I would like that she said. Can I ask you a question she said? Sure he said. Is it weird that you went on a date with my sister and now 2 years later you are on a date with me she asks? No, not really said Tad because I see you as an individually and not Dana’s sister. Good to know she said. Is it weird for you he asks? It was at first but not anymore she said. Good said Tad.

The two sit on the couch and tell stories from their pasts. However Amelia does not mention the last two years and Tad does not answers. They ask each other question so they can learn more about each other. As the clock approaches midnight Tad decides it is time to leave for the evening. He looks at Amelia and says I had a really good time tonight and I hope we can do it again soon. Amelia looks at Tad and says, well I will have to check my calendar and see when I am available because I am just so busy and always on the go. They both laugh. She then looks at Tad and says seriously I also had a really good time tonight and I am sorry about earlier and bringing the mood down. Tad says don’t worry about it because I still enjoyed the overall evening.

They exchanged phone numbers and he starts to walk to the door. He leans toward her and gives her a hug and a kiss on the check. Thank you for tonight he says. Thank you she says. He walks out the door and down the porch steps. She stands on the porch and watches as Tad gets in his car and drives off. She goes back into the house and sits down on the couch. She can’t wipe the smile off of her face. Then all of the sudden all she feels is guilt. How can I allow myself to feel happy when my family is on the run? What am I suppose to do, just sit here and feel sorry for myself she said to herself? If all I can do is sit here and wait for The Cancer Man to contact me then what else am I suppose to do? Am I suppose to go crazy sitting here by myself? If I am going to be stuck here then why shouldn’t I try to keep busy and he a friend over?

She was torn between feeling guilty about having Tad over and having a good time and feeling like she should just sit there in the house by herself because she does not deserve to be happy while her family is on the run. This is when she would usually turn to her sister for advice but she can’t do that because she is not here and if she told Dana then Mulder would find out and make Skinner move in here. The last thing I want is for Skinner to give up his life and have to move in here to babysit me she said to herself. She then says, I don’t feel comfortable talk to The Gunmen about this either. Unfortunately they are the only ones who know about Tad but she thinks it would just be weird to talk to the 3 of them about her personal life.

She locks up the house and turns on the alarm. She goes to bed, with her gun on the nightstand, but is unable to sleep because her mind will not stop racing. She is overwhelmed with guilt for enjoying herself this evening when her son, daughters, Scully, and Mulder have all had to leave their home and go on the run. She cannot decide if she should listen to her head that is telling her that she needs to be alone and it is not right for her to enjoy herself with Tad. Or should she listen to her heart and enjoy herself with Tad and his company since she is locked up in this house. Is it right for her to have a good time while her family is on the run? Is it right that she was smiling and laughing this evening? Is it right that for a couple of hours she was happy? Is it right that she feels like she is betraying Dana and Mulder?

After tossing and turning all night she looks at the clock and it is almost 5 am. She decides she is going to go for a run on the property. She changes her clothes, and grabs her phone and gun, and proceeds to run for about 2 hours. She comes back to the house and takes a shower before she falls into bed and falls asleep. While Amelia is falling asleep; in Canada Mulder and Scully are loading up the car so they can start driving again. They start to put the kids in their car seats and the girls start to cry because they do not want to spend hours and hours trapped in their car seats. Their parents are very patient and understanding with the fussy toddlers. 

While Mulder is driving they decide that they need to try and distract the girls and try and make them happy. Scully starts play peek-a-boo but the girls don’t calm down. Scully then starts reading a book to the girls but they still don’t calm down. She tries to put on a movie but the girls still don’t calm down. Scully looks at Mulder and he gives her a look of support. Scully then unbuckles her seat belt and turns around. With a happy voice she starts talking to the girls and then starts to tickle them. The girls are laughing and squealing. 

Mulder reaches over and squeezes Scully’s leg. She looks at him and he smiles at her and says good job, you did it. Yes, but how long will this last she asks? I will just take what we can get at this point because I hate to see the kids upset he said. I wish we could have taken a couple more days to stay put and give them a bigger break from the car but we really need to keep moving he continued. I know Mulder she said. We will just need to continue to be patient and understanding with the kids and just deal with it if they get fussy again she said.

The Scully-Mulder family continue to drive but are unsure exactly where or when they will make their final stop. The girls are cranky again and nothing that Scully tries is working anymore, she cannot cheer up her daughters. She looks at Mulder and says all we can do now is hope they fall asleep soon. Finally Sammy falls asleep but Daisy is still cranky and now Jackson is starting to fuss. Scully decides to try one last thing. She unbuckles her seat belt and turns around in her seat and gets on her knees. She takes her right hand and holds Jackson’s little hand and she takes her left hand and holds Daisy’s hand. She proceeds to use her thumbs and gently rub the back of each child’s hand in an attempt to calm them down. It seems to be working so she continues to rub their hands.

Mulder looks to his right and smiles when he sees his wife trying her best to calm the children down. Finally Jackson and Daisy fall asleep so Scully lets go of their hands and turns around in her seat. Let’s just hope they stay asleep for a while she said. They probably will not sleep tonight but at this point I don’t care she says. Mulder looks at his wife and says, have I told you lately how much I love you? Not today she responds with a smile. Well then let me tell you right now he says, I love you with all of my heart and I love seeing you as a mother because it makes me love you even more than I already do.

Well Mulder you are not half bad as a father either she said with a laugh. Well coming from you my Love I will take that as the highest of complements he says. She leans over and kisses his cheek and says, but seriously Mulder I could not have asked for a better father for our kids then you since Skinner did not want the job she said with another laugh. Mulder jokingly grabs his chest and says, Oh Scully you wound me he said with a laugh. That is okay Mulder because when we finally get settled and have our own room I will make it up to you over and over and over again she said. He looks at her with a huge smile on his face and says I can’t wait my Love. 

Scully decides that she wants to call Amelia and check on her. So she grabs one of the burn phones and dials Amelia’s cell phone. The phone rings and rings and finally goes to voicemail. Scully hangs up without leaving a message. She looks at Mulder with a worried look on her face and she tells him that Amelia did not answer. He says, not panic my Love, she is probably just in the shower. Give it a couple of minutes and try again he said.

Scully watches the clock on the dashboard. She waits 5 minutes, even though it feels like 5 hours, and decides to call Amelia’s cell phone again. The phone rings and rings and then goes to voicemail so she hangs up. Try the house phone he said. Scully dials the house phone and it starts to ring. Finally after 7 rings a tired and sleepy Amelia answers the phone. Hello, said an exhausted Amelia. Amelia, why didn’t you answer you cell phone asks Scully? What ask Amelia? I said, why didn’t you answer you cell phone Scully repeated. I guess I did not hear it she continued. She looks on the nightstand and next to the gun is her cell phone that is plugged in and charging and she notices that she has 2 missed calls. What time is it asks Amelia? Scully looks at the clock and says it is 9 am your time. Are you okay asks Scully? Why are you still in bed she asks? Uhm, I just fell asleep a couple of hours ago said Amelia.

Why asks Scully? I couldn’t sleep last night Amelia said, I tossed and turned all night so final about 5 am I went for a 2 hour run around the property. Why couldn’t you sleep asks Scully? Amelia could not tell Scully about Tad and the guilt she feels for having had an enjoyable evening last night so she had to be careful what she says. So Amelia decides to try and change the subject. How is Jackson asks Amelia? He is fine said Scully and stop trying to change the subject.

I am not trying to change the subject said Amelia, I just wanted to know how my son is. He is sleeping right now said Scully. Now tell me what is going on said Scully. Nothing is going on Dana said Amelia, I just could not sleep. Bullshit said Scully, at this point Mulder looks at his wife knowing something was going on; now tell me what is going on she said. Nothing said Amelia, I just could not sleep. Maybe it was because it was my first night in the house all by myself or maybe I just have a bit of insomnia Amelia continued. Amelia, you have never had insomnia a day in your life and you are not going to develop it like that overnight said Scully so something else has to be going on. Mulder reaches over and squeezes Scully’s leg and whispers calm down, you have to stay calm.

I swear to God Amelia if you don’t tell me what is going on I am going to have Skinner come over said Scully. Whatever Dana, do what you want. It is not like I have any control over my own life anymore anyway said Amelia and I haven’t for 2 years. What is that suppose to mean asks Scully? You know what it means said Amelia. I have some crazy son of a bitch after me so he can do God knows what to me. I just got me son back and now I had to send him away along with uprooting you, Mulder, and the girls. I am stuck in the house, basically on house arrest. I am at the mercy of everyone else to do everything from bringing me groceries to trying to keep me safe and putting themselves in danger when we all know that the truth is I am the only one that can keep myself safe and everyone else is in danger if they are around me if or when that Smoking Bastard decides to come for me. At this point I wish he would just hurry up and come get me and get it over with. But instead all I can do is sit here and wait for the inevitable while my heart breaks knowing that I will probably never see my son or you or the girls again.

Amelia continues by saying all I can do is sit here and look at these 4 walls and think about how you and your family had to leave your home and run for your lives while I just sit here and do not a damn thing. You and your family should be home and not in Canada. You are your family should not be in danger because of me. The guilt I feel right now is unbearable. I know you are going to say that I don’t have anything to feel guilty about but I do and nothing you say is going to change that. I am torn between what is in my heart and what is in my head. My head is telling me that I need to get the hell out of here and find this crazy old man and put an end to this entire mess. But my heart is telling me that I need to stay put and hope that I will get to see my family again someday soon. Amelia then thinks to herself, not to mention what her head and heart are thinking about Tad.

Scully closes her eyes and leans her head back against the head rest of her seat and closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath in and then blows it out. Mulder looks over to Scully and sees a tear running down her cheek. He intertwines his hand with her free left hand and squeezes it and then brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. This is his silent way of show her his support while she is on the phone. She looks at him and he gives her a smile. She braces the phone on her shoulder so she can take her other hand and squeeze the bridge of her nose. Mulder knows this means that she is getting a migraine from all of the stress from being on the run, the kids being cranky, and this phone call. She turns and looks at him and whispers can you pull over. He does what she asks and she gets out of the car and closes the door, trying not to wake the babies. Mulder goes to get out of the car also but she looks at him and holds up her hand while she shakes her head no. He stays in the car and all he can do is watch her pace back and forth along the side of the road and wonder what is being said on the other end of the phone. 

Finally Scully starts to talk by saying Amelia I want you to listen to me… But then Scully is cut off by Amelia saying there is nothing you can say Dana that will make me feel better about this whole situation and how I feel about my family being in danger because of me. There is nothing you can say that will change this horrible situation. There is nothing you can say that will make me stop missing my son. There is nothing you can say that will make me feel better about everyone I care about being in danger because of me so just save your breathe.

Scully can now hear the tears in Amelia’s voice but does not know what to say to make her feel better. Amelia then says the only thing you can say is you will take care of my son and that you will love him like he is your own and you will protect him. Of course, said Scully that is not even an option because he is your son and my nephew and Mulder’s brother. Amelia laughs at that last part about Jackson being Mulder’s brother. Once Scully hears Amelia laughing she starts to laugh also. Amelia says I still can’t get over the fact that I gave birth to Mulder’s baby brother. Scully then says oh trust me when I say that Mulder and I can’t get over the fact that he has a baby brother.

Amelia I want you to listen to me said Scully. I can’t even image how you are feeling but once we get settled we are going to figure out a way to get you to Canada. That way you can be with me, the girls, and your son. You just need to hold on a little while and then we will all be together said Scully. No Dana, that can’t happen, said Amelia. The only way that all of you will be safe is if I stay as far away from you as possible. I will not do anything to put the 5 of you in danger. I honestly don’t even want Skinner, Kimberly, or The Gunmen to come around here because I fear for their safety Amelia continued.

As long as I know you, Mulder, and the children are safe then I will accept whatever fate has in store for me said Amelia. What are you talking about asks Scully? You know what I am talking about said Amelia. I would sell me soul to the devil, or in this case The Smoking Man, if it means that the people that I love and care about will be safe Amelia said. You can’t do that said Scully. Mulder and I don’t want you to have anything to do with The Smoking Man let alone make a deal with him Scully said. Well you two don’t really have a choice do you said Amelia, because this is my life and my decision and I will do whatever I have to do to keep all of you safe.

Amelia please don’t do anything that would take you away from us said Scully. But you all have already been taken away from me Dana so what else is there said Amelia. At this point I can’t work, I can’t leave this property, I can’t see my son, I can’t see you or the girls, and sitting in this house day after day by myself is going to get old really fast. As long as I know that my son is taken care of and everyone I care about is safe then I will be okay with whatever happens to me says Amelia.

Mulder is looking out the car window and sees that Scully is crying. Scully says into the phone, please Amelia don’t do anything that would take you away from us permanently, because I can’t lose another sister. Listen Dana, nothing has happened yet and who knows it might never happen because this old man could be dead in a ditch hopefully but if it comes to it I will do whatever is needed to protect my family. But right now I need you guys to do your part and continue with your journey and I will do my part by staying at the house and out of sight said Amelia.

Scully walks over to the car and motions for Mulder to roll down the car window. When he does she whispers to him to get Skinner on the phone now. He grabs another burner phone and dials Skinners cell phone. Listen Amelia try to go back to sleep and maybe things will look different to you after you have slept and I will call you later said Scully. I don’t think I will change my mind but I will try and get some sleep said Amelia. The two women say goodbye and end the call.

Skinner answers his phone and Mulder says something is going on at the house. Scully and Amelia have been on the phone for a long time and Scully is crying Mulder continues. Just then Scully gets back in the car and takes the phone from Mulder. She puts the call on speaker phone and asks Skinner when the last time he talked to Amelia was. I talk to her yesterday he said. I was planning on going over there after work to check on her he continued. Why, what is going on Skinner asks?

Well I don’t know if it is depression, or her being hard headed and stubborn, or lack of sleep because she said that she did not get to sleep until a couple of hours ago but I am afraid she is going to do something stupid Scully said. Scully said that Amelia feels guilty about putting everyone in danger and making Mulder and I uproot the children and go on the run. Amelia also said that she does not want to come to Canada for fear of putting us in danger. She said that she would basically sell her soul to the devil, or in this case the crazy old man, if it means that we all would be safe and as long as she knows her son is taken care of then she is okay with anything that happens to her Scully said. 

I told Amelia to try to go back to sleep and maybe things would look different after she has had some sleep and I would call her later and we would talk about it some more Scully said. Mulder and Scully can hear Skinner sigh on the other end of the phone. I just don’t know what to do said Skinner. I had The Gunmen searching traffic cameras from around the accident site and checking hospitals for anyone matching The Cancer Man’s description but they have not had any luck locating him. I have been worried that if we do not resolve this issue soon I am afraid that Amelia is going to do something stupid he said.

Skinner also said I am torn because I want to stay at the house 24 hours a day but I know that will piss Amelia off and then God only knows what she will do. But on the other hand I really need to keep coming into work so I can make sure your guy’s tracks are covered and people think you are still at the farmhouse. Scully said well the only thing I think we can do is continue to talk to her and try and convince her that staying at the house and not going off on her own is the best thing she can do. Both Mulder and Skinner agree. Skinner says I will talk to her after I get off of work. The 3 end the phone call and Mulder and Scully continue to drive to parts unknown.

Amelia is unable to go back to sleep after getting off of the phone with Scully so she decides to get up and get ready for the day. She cleans the downstairs, does some laundry, and watches a movie. While watching the movie her phone rings and when she looks at the screen she sees it is Tad calling. Well hello there she says as she answers the phone. Hello says Tad. How has your day been he asks? Pretty boring she says. I have done some things around the house and now I am just watching a movie. It is actually very quite around here without 3 babies she said. I am already going stir crazy and it has only been a couple of days she said.

Well I am hoping I can make your day a little better said Tad. Oh really, and how will you do that asks Amelia? Well I have a business dinner but I was hoping to come out and see you after that he said. That sounds great she says I would love that. Then it is a date then he said. However, it is going to be kind of late when I get there he said. That is okay she said because it is not like I have to go to work in the morning. They both laugh. Well then I look forward to seeing you around 9 pm he said. I will see you then she said.

Amelia decides that she wants to do a little research concerning Tad O’Malley. She says to herself, Amelia it is time to put those hacking skills to work. She spends the next couple of hours reading anything and everything that she can find about Tad. She does find some interesting things about Tad but nothing illegal or anything to prove that he is out to get her. She also can read his mind and she can tell that he appears to be a good guy with a kind heart that he does not show to very many people.

Amelia knows that after her phone call with her sister this morning that she should expect a visit for Skinner. She will just need to make sure he is out of here by 8 pm so she can get ready for her date with Tad. It did not surprise her at all when Skinner arrived about 6 pm. She actually expected him a little later so he must have left work early. Skinner gets out of the car and Amelia is sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. You are early Skinner because I did not expect you for another hour she said. Well I guess you knew I would come out after your phone call with Scully he said. I did she said. Were you able to get anymore sleep he asks? No she said. She was actually planning on telling Skinner that she was tired and going to bed early as a way to get him to leave so she could get ready for her date with Tad.  
So, she said, why don’t you just say what you came here to say? Fine said Skinner, what are you planning on doing? I don’t know yet she replied. I am kind of doing the waiting game right now she said; I am just waiting for The Cancer Man to contact me. 

Skinner sits down in the other chair and looks at Amelia. I know that you are planning on doing something stupid and I know that you only want to protect all of us but I am going to ask that you please think about Scully and your children before you do anything that you might regret he said because they would be devastated if anything happened to you. I am thinking about Dana and my children she said, that is all that I think about. My only goal is to protect them as well as Mulder, you, Kimberly, and The Gunmen. I know that as long as The Cancer Man is out there that none of you are going to be safe, especially as long as you, Kimberly, and The Gunmen planning on stopping by every day. The best thing you can do is stay as far away from me as possible she said. I can’t do that he said. I have to make sure you are okay for not only my piece of mind but for Mulder and Scully’s piece of mind.

I understand that but that does not mean that one of you has to stop by every day and check on me when there are tons for surveillance cameras surrounding the property that would alert you if something was going on she said. I will make a deal with you she said. If you, Kimberly, and The Gunmen promise not to come by everyday to check on me I will promise to reconsider doing anything stupid. I will agree to you coming by once a week to bring me groceries but I don’t want Kimberly or The Gunmen anywhere near this property for their own safety she said.

That was not the deal he said. The deal was you stay here and one of us would stop by everyday and check on you he continued. Well I am changing the deal she said. Skinner starts to get upset and then he tells himself that he has to stay calm. Listen, I need to know Kimberly and The Gunmen are not putting their lives in danger because of me. I will accept you coming out once a week because I really can’t have anyone delivering groceries and they see that I am not hurt anymore.

That is the deal Skinner so take it or leave it she said. But just know that if you don’t take the deal I will be out of here by morning. Yes, the cameras will see that I am leaving the property but by the time that The Gunmen notify you and you get all the way out here I will be long gone she said. So, those are my only options he asks? Yes she said. Why do you have to be so hard head and stubborn he asks? She laughed and said it is a Scully trait. So, if I agree to this then you will think about not doing anything stupid he asks? Yes she said. I have a bad feeling about this he said because you could still do something stupid and take off he said.

That is very true she said but just remember that if you don’t agree I will take off before the sun rises tomorrow morning she said. So my only options are you take off tonight or you think about not taking off in the future he said? Those are you options she said. I have a bad feeling about this, and I just know that Mulder and Scully are going to be pissed off about my decision but I guess I will agree to only come out once a week instead of having someone come out every day but we need to talk via the phone 3 times a day he said, whether it is me calling you or you calling me. Let’s say we need to talk everyday at 9 am, 3 pm, and 9 pm he said. There are no negations concerning this he said, it is a must if you want me to agree to no daily visits he said. If for some reason I am going to be in a meeting during one of the times we are suppose to talk and I don’t answer then you call Kimberly, or The Gunmen if for some reason Kimberly is unavailable and does not answer, and she will let me know that you called he said. Deal, thank you she said. 

Also, concerning Mulder and Dana, let them be pissed off because there is nothing that they can do about it. Their only concern at this point is their safety and the safety of my children. They will just have to deal with it she said. Already he said, I guess I will go so you can get some sleep. Thank you she said. I will talk to you in the morning she said. She watched as Skinner got in his car and drove away.   
She sat on the porch for a little while longer. What about Tad she thought? I am so worried about people coming out here and being in danger that I did not even thing about Tad being in danger when he comes out here. Should I be selfish and continue to have him come here and put his life in danger without him knowing it? I could protect him if someone came after me she thought to herself. I guess the difference between Tad coming out here and everyone else is Tad is not doing it do make sure I am alive. He is doing it because he wants to see me. Everyone else is basically putting their lives on hold just to drive out here every day to make sure I am okay when a phone call could do the same thing.

Enough sitting here and thinking she thought to herself because I have to get ready. She goes upstairs and starts to get ready for her date. She decides to wear jeans and a nice sweater, that way she can still have her gun on her in case something were to happen. She does her hair and makeup and then goes down stairs and starts a pot of coffee. She does not have a lot to offer him since she cannot run to the store so she hopes he will understand. 

While Skinner is driving back home his phone rings. Skinner he says. It is Mulder and Scully on speaker phone. He can tell that they are still driving. So were you able to talk to Amelia asked Scully? Yes I was he said. I have to say she is one of the most stubborn and hard headed people I have ever met said Skinner. She basically told me that either I agree to only one visit a week and she would think about not doing anything stupid and taking off in the future or she would be gone by morning. What yelled Mulder? Scully told him to calm down before he scares the babies. What did you say asks Scully? I had no other choice but to agree to one visit a week to bring groceries but I got her to agree to 3 phones a day to check in with me he said. We are to talk at 9 am, 3 pm, and 9 pm he continued. We start at 9 am tomorrow morning. I told her that if for some reason I was in a meeting and did not answer then she was to call Kimberly or The Gunmen if Kimberly did not answer.

I don’t believe this said Mulder. Amelia said that this is the only way she can protect me, Kimberly, and The Gunmen said Skinner. What the hell is she thinking Mulder said? She is thinking about trying to protect the people that she cares about said Scully. I was afraid she would try something like this Scully said. Well I guess she has us over a barrel and we have no other choice but to go along with it said Scully but I will give her a call and try and talk her out of it. 

Well wait until morning to call her because she said that she was exhausted from only getting 2 hours sleep so she was going to bed said Skinner. Fine said Scully I will call her in the morning. It will give me time to think about exactly what I want to say to her without getting upset she continued. The 3 end the phone call and Mulder looks at Scully and says I swear to God Scully that I want to ring your sister’s neck. I know Mulder, I know said Scully. But this is how my sister is; you just never got to see this side of her when you two were on the run together she said. Ultimately she is doing what she thinks is right so she can protect the people she cares about. Her heart is in the right place said Scully.

Her heart may be in the right place said Mulder but not her head. Honestly Mulder if you think about it if The Cancer Man wanted to get to her then all he would have to do is watch the property and do it after Skinner, Kimberly, or The Gunmen left so either way she is still in danger but the people she cares about are safe. As long as she stays on the property where the surveillance cameras are I will agree to anything she wants said Scully. At least this way I know where my sister is and if something would happen to her Skinner would know immediately she said. I guess you are right said Mulder.

They drove for a few more minutes and then Mulder laughed out loud. What is so funny asks Scully? I was just thinking that I hope those 3 in back did not inherit your sisters stubborn streak or we are in a lot of trouble he said. Well Mulder, I hate to tell you this but I already see hints of her stubbornness in the kids she said. What do you mean he asks? Well for example Sammy still not walking on her own even though we know she can. It is just Sammy being stubborn. Also, this morning when the kids would not calm down after getting in the car and crying for a couple of hours is them being stubborn and trying to get their way and wanting to get out of the car she said. We are in so much trouble Mulder said with a laugh. Scully laughed and said we sure are but I would not trade it for the world. Me either he said as he reached over and stroked her cheek.

Amelia was putting on her shoes when she hears a car pull up. She finishes putting on her shoes and then straightens the pillows on the couch. There was a knock at the door. When she opens the door there stands Tad O’Malley with flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other hand. Come in she said. He hands her the flowers and she says thank you, they are beautiful. She goes to the kitchen and put them in some water and then places them in the center of the kitchen table. She then hands him a cork screw as she got some wine glasses out of the cabinet. 

As they sat on the couch and drink wine they talked about their childhood, Amelia did not tell him anything about Bill and what he did to her as a child. They talk about college, past jobs, siblings, parents, favorite movies, and so many other things. Before they knew it was midnight. She offered him a cup of coffee and he gladly accepted it. Well, I guess I better go he said. She walked him to the front door and he looks at her and said I had a wonderful time tonight. I did to she said. He leans in to give her a kiss good night. Their lips met and he put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. What was supposed to be a sweet kiss goodnight has turned into a passionate kiss. He slides his tongue along her lips begging to be allowed to enter her mouth. He slides his tongue in her mouth and their tongues meet. As he is kissing her he slides his hands down her back when all of the sudden he stops when he feels her gun. He pulls back and she can tell that he is neverous about the gun. She removes the gun from her pants and says, Sorry it is incase my ex comes here. I promised Mulder and Dana that I would keep it with me at all times. As long as you don’t plan on using that on me Tad said with a smile. No, only my ex she says. 

She grabs his face and pulls him toward her and she starts to kiss him again. He leads her to the couch were he lays her down and then he lays on top of her. Then continue to make out like teenagers. He slides his hand up her shirt and he touches her breast over her bra. When she does not tell him to stop he pulls the cup of her bra down and rubs her breast. She moans as he starts to trail kisses toward her ear. He whispers in her ear that he had not planned on anything more than a kiss goodnight but now you are driving me crazy and I can’t get enough of you.

She rubs her hands thru his hair as she feels his cock getting hard thru his pants she moans. If you want me to stop you better tell me now he said because otherwise I am going to do things to your body this are going to make you scream. I don’t want you to stop but I don’t think I can do this in my sister’s house and on my sister’s couch so I think we need to take this down to the barn where my apartment is she said. I am not staying there but there is furniture and a bed she said. Well let’s go he said.

She grabs her phone, keys, and gun and they walk out the front door. She sets the alarm system and then takes Tad’s hand and starts to walk toward the barn. After walking as fast as they can they arrive to the barn and Amelia leads in to the apartment. After unlocking and opening the door she pulls Tad into the apartment and closes and locks the door. She turns around and he grabs her and pushes her against the door. He shoves his tongue in her mouth while his hand is under her shirt. He slides his hands behind her back and undoes the clasp of her bra. She reaches for the buttons on his shirt and starts to unbutton them. They both take their shirts off and throw them on the floor. Next to hit the floor is Amelia’s bra. As she leads him to the bedroom they start to undo each other’s pants. When he unbuttons her pants his slides his hand into her panties and slides a finger between her lips they both moan. She pulls him into her bedroom and he pushes her on the bed. He leans forward and takes her shoes off and then her pants and panties. God you are beautiful he says. Then he takes off his shoes, pants, and boxers. You are not half bad yourself she said with a laugh.

He climbs on the bed and positions himself on top of her and starts to kiss her again. As he is kissing her he slowly slides his hand down her chest and across her stomach until he reaches her hot center. He slides a finger between her pussy lips and she moans. You are so wet he says and then moans as he slides two fingers into her pussy and he feels how tight she is. She is moaning as she thrust her hips again him. Oh my God that feels so good she says. You like that baby he asks? Do you want more he asks? Yes she says. More please she says. Whatever you want baby he said.

He then slides a third finger into her wet tight pussy and she screams YES, please don’t stop. I am not going to stop until I make you cum baby he said. She moans as he starts pumping her pussy with his 3 fingers. Would you like that baby he asks, do you want me to make you cum? Please do that to me she said. He starts to slide down her body until he reaches her wet pussy and he pushes her legs further apart as he licks her pussy slowly. She moans as he starts licking her slowly. You taste so good he says as he slips his 3 fingers back into her pussy. She moans in pleasure as she closes her eyes and grabs the sheet on the bed.

He starts to lick her pussy again. He is fucking her pussy with his tongue and she is loving every minute of it. I am not going to last very long she said because it has been awhile. That is okay baby because all I want to do is pleasure you and make you scream. He then slides his tongue to her clit and he starts to lick her clit. He slides his tongue all over her clit while his 3 fingers and pumping her pussy. He can feel her muscles squeezing his fingers so he knows she is close. I am so close she screams. I am so close to cumming she screams. That’s right baby cum for me he says. All of the sudden he takes his fingers out of her pussy and he slams his tongue into her wet pussy. He is pumping her pussy with his tongue. He is trying to get his tongue deeper into her pussy when she starts screaming, I am cumming. You are making me cum so hard she said. Tad is holding both of her legs open and continues to lick her. He moans as he is licking her hot juices into his mouth. I am still cumming she screams, you are still making me cum. He continues to lick her until she starts to come down from her orgasm and until he has lick up all of her juices. 

She is breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. He slowly slides up her body until he reaches her face. He kisses her and she can taste her cum on his mouth and tongue. You taste so good baby that I never wanted to stop he said. I loved every minute of it baby but now it is your turn she said. She pushes him off of her and onto his back. She straddles him and then leans over and starts to kiss him as she slides her hands all over his chest. You don’t have to do this he said. I know I don’t have to but I want to she said. I want to pleasure you like you pleasured me. I want to make you cum and taste you she said. I want to hear you moan and scream my name she said.

She starts to crawl down his body until she gets to his big thick hard cock. She puts it in her hand and he moans. She slides her tongue across the tip of his cock and licks his pre-cum. She moans and says you taste so good baby that I want more. All Tad can do is moan at the thought of her words. She slowly slides her hand up and down his hard cock. I want to suck your big thick hard cock baby until you cum because I want your cum in my mouth she said. Your cum taste so good that I want ever drop of it in my mouth baby she said, then I want to swallow every drop of your cum. He moaned as she strokes his cock with her hand. Would you like that baby she asks? Oh yes, I want you to do that to me he said.

She slides his cock into her mouth and he moans. She sucks his cock as her mouth slides up and down on it. Every time she takes him in her mouth she takes him deeper and deeper. Don’t stop he screams, please don’t stop. She starts to suck him harder and deeper as she reaches down and starts to rub his balls. He screams my cock feels so good in your mouth baby, please suck my cock harder until I cum in your mouth. She does not answer him; instead she takes his cock and slides it in her mouth. She can feel his cock swelling more as she sucks him and rubs his balls. She sucks him taking him deep in her throat and then she hums. The vibration of the hum feels so good against his cock that he screams as he explodes in her mouth.

I am cumming he screams. You are making me cum he said. Take all of my cum in your mouth baby he screams. She is still sliding his cock in and out of her mouth as he is cumming. She is sucking every drop of cum out of him. He lifts his head up and watches as she sucks his cock and then all of the sudden her eyes meet his eyes as she starts to swallow all of his cum. Oh God baby, that is so hot watching you swallowing my cum he says. He is still looking at her when she takes his cock out of her mouth and starts to slide her tongue all over his cock. She does not stop until she has licked his cock clean.  
She then climbs up his body and he grabs her face and he kisses her. She opens her mouth and he slides his tongue in her mouth. He can taste himself in her mouth but he does not care. Oh my God baby he said, that was so damn hot that I thought I would never stop cumming. But we are not done yet he said. I want to fuck your pussy baby. I want to make you scream again he said.

Just thinking about you swallowing my cum is making me hard again he said. He starts to kiss her down her neck. She can feel him humping her as he is kissing her neck. He then slides his mouth up to her ear and slides his tongue along the edge of her ear. She moans at the feeling of him licking her ear. He slides his hand down to his cock and he pumps his cock a couple of times. She is now thrusting her hips against him as she says; I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel you deep inside me she said. You are going to baby he said. He whispered in her ear, hang on a second I will be right back. She is confused until she realizes that he got off the bed and goes to his pants. He pulls out his wallet and then pulls a condom out of his wallet. He climbs back on the bed and straddles her as he opens the condom and slips it on his hard cock. He slides down to her center and slides a finger thru her pussy lips and moans; you are still so wet for me he says. He lays the bottom half of his body on her body and he braces the top half of his body with one hand while his other hand is pumping his cock one more time. She opens her legs wider as he looks in her eyes. He does not take his eyes off of hers when he slides the tip of his cock into her pussy. She screams and he starts to pull out of her but she says just give me a minute to adjust. 

He waits until she shakes her head and he pushes his cock in her a little more. She says just give me a minute then I want all of your cock inside me. He waits for her to shake her head again and then he slowly slides the rest of his cock in her pussy. He is completely in her pussy and he is moaning. You are so tight baby. You are squeezing my cock with your tight pussy. Tell me when I can move he said. She waits a moment and then pulls his upper body on top of hers and she whispers in his ear, move now she says. Fuck me now she whispers. He starts to slowly pump his cock in her pussy as she screams. Don’t stop she screams. You feel so good in my pussy she screams. Your cock feels so good stretching my tight pussy she screams.

He continues to pump her pussy as he is moaning. Oh God baby, you are squeezing my cock so hard he says. He starts to pump her faster and harder. He tries to get as deep in her as possible. Amelia, you feel so good he screams. Don’t stop Tad, please don’t stop she begs. He lays his head in the crook of her neck and is breathing heavily as he is pumping her harder and faster. He reaches down and starts to rub her clit in an effort to help her cum with him. I am so close baby he said; I am so close to cumming. She moans as he is rubbing her clit. You are going to make me cum again she said, I am going to cum again. He continues to pump her pussy and rub her clit when he can feel her muscles tighten. I am cumming she says, I am cumming hard. A couple more pumps and Tad says, I am cumming too, I am cumming baby. He keeps pumping her until he stops cumming. He slowly pulls out of her and takes the condom off and ties it in a knot. He lies down next to her and they both try to catch their breaths.  
He pulls her closer to him and he puts his arm around her back. He is sliding his hand up and down her back. With the other hand he takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. Wow he said. Wow is right she said. I was not planning on that he said. I was just going to kiss you good night but then after I kissed you I could not stop he said. It is fine she said you don’t hear me complaining do you she said with a laugh. 

They lay there together for quite a while just talking about anything and everything. She starts to get very quiet and Tad is worried she is have regrets for what they just did. Are you okay he asks? You are pretty quiet he continued. Do you regret what we just did he asks? Amelia sits up in bed, while holding the sheet against her chest, and turns towards Tad. She leans forward and says I do not regret what we did at all then she leans forward and kisses him. She slides her tongue along his lips asking for entrance. He opens his mouth and she slides her tongue in his mouth. They kiss for a couple of minutes before Amelia says, does that convince you that I don’t regret tonight or do I need to keep proving it to you? You might have to keep trying to prove it to me said Tad with a laugh. Then let me prove it to you she said. Do you have any more condoms she asks?

I think I have one more in my wallet he said. Well you better go get it because we are going to need it she said. He gets out of bed and goes to his wallet and pulls out another condom and then goes back to bed. She pushes him on the bed and then she straddles him. He is looking up at her as she is slowing grinding her wet pussy against his soft cock. He reaches up and grabs her breast as she continues to grind against him. She looks him in the eyes and says, I don’t regret what we just did and I don’t regret what we are about to do. He moans while having a big smile on his face. As she continues to grind against him she can tell he is starting to get hard. She leans down and whispers in his ear. I can feel you getting harder she said.

He can feel her wet pussy lips sliding back and forth across his semi hard cock. He starts to thrust his hips up toward her wet pussy as she grinds against him. She leans forward again and whispers in his ear.   
I am going to take you so deep in my pussy and my pussy is going to squeeze your cock so hard she said. He moans as she then slides her tongue along the edge of his ear. She slides down his body and takes his almost hard cock in her hand and she slides her tongue from the base of his cock to the head of his cock. She then licks his pre-cum that is leaking out of his cock. You taste so good so says. I can’t wait to have your hard cock in my tight pussy. I can’t wait to slide my wet pussy up and down on your cock. I can’t wait to fuck you with my tight wet pussy she said while she strokes his cock with her hand. Would you like me to do that to you she asks? All he can do is moan. You have to answer me or I will stop she said. Would you like me to do that she asks again? Oh yes he said, I want you to do that to me he said with a moan.

She takes the condom wrapper in her hand and she opens it. She slowly slides the condom onto his big thick hard cock. She moans as she puts it on him and says I can’t wait to slide your cock in my pussy. Do it baby he said, do it now please he said. While on her knees she positions herself over is cock and with her hand she puts it again her wet pussy. She slowly slides the tip of his cock back and forth against her pussy lips. Do it baby he begs, please do it NOW. She slowly slides the head of his cock into her wet pussy as she moans. Slowly she slides his cock all the way in her pussy. She sits there with his cock in her pussy and she looks at the pleasure on his face.

Finally she starts to move and slide up and down on his hard cock. She has her hands on his sides and is looking him in the eyes as she is sliding up and down. She slowly starts to slide up and down faster. He puts his hands on her hips as he watches her bounce up and down on top of him. He is moaning as he is watching her breast bounce up and down. She starts to bounce harder and says I want you deeper inside me; I want you buried inside my pussy. Oh yes baby he moans, do it baby. Get me deeper inside you he says. She is now bouncing up and down on him so hard that the head of his cock is hitting her cervix. She moans as she closes her eyes and her head rolls back.

That’s it baby he says, fuck my hard cock. Get my hard cock deeper in your wet tight pussy he continues. Your pussy is squeezing my cock so hard that you are going to make me cum he says. But I want you to cum with me he says. He reaches his hand toward her pussy and takes his finger and starts to rub her clit. She moans as she feels him rubbing her clit and his cock so deep in her pussy. He is now thrusting his cock into her pussy as she continues to bounce on him. She yells I am going to cum. I am going to cum so hard she continues. He rubs her clit harder and yells I am almost there baby. That’s it baby; squeeze my cock hard with your pussy he says. You are going to make me cum he yells. I can feel your cock swelling in my pussy she moans. 

She bounces up and down his cock two more times and then he yells your making me cum baby. You are making me cum so hard baby. Just then she yells I am cumming. I am cumming so hard she says as she reaches up and grabs her breast and pitches her own nipples. This prolongs her orgasm which prolongs his orgasm. Finally they start to come down from their orgasms and she falls forward against his chest. She still has his now soft cock in her pussy as she lies against his chest. He wraps his arms around her back and kisses the top of her head. That was amazing he said. Yes it was she said.  
She starts to climb off of him but he grabs her hips and holds her still so his soft cock is still inside her. I am not going to let you go, or take my cock out of your pussy (he says with a smile) until you tell me why you were so quite before. You thought you could distract me with mind blowing sex but I don’t forget that easily he said.

She takes a deep breath and then says I feel guilty. Guilty asks Tad? What do you mean you feel guilty he asks? It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me she said. He continues to hold her as she explains why she feels guilty. I am in danger and had to send Dana, Mulder, and my children away but here I am and instead of sitting here waiting for something bad to happen to me I am happy and with you she said. I should not be happy she said. I should not be happy while Dana and Mulder had to leave their home and are doing everything in their powers to protect my children. It is not safe for them to stay here but here I am and instead of being here by myself I have you here and I am happy. Hell, even by you being here you are in danger she continues. My heart is telling me that I deserve to be happy but my head is telling me that this whole mess is my fault and I should just sit here by myself and wait for him to come after me she said.

Tad reaches up and takes her face in his hands. Well I can’t speak for Dana or Mulder but I would think that they would want you to be happy, especially after what little amount you have told me about the last couple of years that you have had he said. You are doing everything in your power to protect the people that you care about. You are jeopardizing yourself for their safety. I can’t believe that your friends and family would not be happy for you concerning us he said.

You are probably right she said but I am still not going to tell Skinner about us yet because if I do he will never leave this house and he will probably try to scare the crap out of you. He laughs and said I am fine with keeping us between just us right now. I don’t want to push you to move to fast or do something you don’t want to do he said. God knows if I were to do that I would have both Skinner, Dana, and Mulder to answer to he said with a laugh. Very true she said.

So we are agreed to not say anything about us yet, besides it really is in your best interest that we keep this between us right now. Because if the man that is after me finds out about you then your life might be in danger and I would never forgive myself if something happens to you she said. Nothing is going to happen to me he said because usually I travel with a chauffeur and a body guard. But what about those times when you don’t travel with a chauffeur and a body guard, like when you come out here she said. Point taken he said, I will not say anything to anybody about us. I would never do anything that might put you, your children, Dana, or Mulder in danger. 

Thank you she said as she leans down to kiss him. Just then her cell phone rang. She looks at the caller ID and groans. I was afraid this would happen she said. What he asks? She holds up a finger telling him to wait a minute as she answers the phone. Hello she says. Amelia, is everything okay asks Frohike? Are you okay asks Byers? Everything is fine guys, there is nothing to worry about she said. Well we were just concerned because it is getting really late and we saw you and that guy go to the barn a couple of hours ago but you have not gone back to the house yet said Langley. I promise you guys everything is fine, we are just working on getting my apartment completely set up and organized. But I appreciate you guys calling and checking on me. Okay Amelia, but let us know by signaling one of the cameras or pushing the panic button if you are in trouble. I will guys but don’t worry because everything is fine I promise. Good night guys. The Gunmen said good night and then Amelia hung up the phone. She climbs off of him now. He takes the condom off and ties it in a knot. She lies back down on the bed and starts laughing.

Tad is lying on his side facing Amelia with a confused look on his face. What was that about he asks? You know all of the surveillance cameras around the property, house, and barn she said? Yes he replied, what about them? Well the cameras are monitored by some friends of Mulder’s and they were just worried about me because they saw us going into the barn a couple of hours ago and not come out yet. So they were just checking to make sure I was okay she said with a laugh.

If they are monitoring the cameras then they know that I was here last night and again tonight he said. Don’t worry about it she said because I had a talk with them yesterday about everything that they see on the cameras is to stay between me and them. The only thing they need to tell Skinner, Mulder, and Dana about is if the man that is after me shows up. They are trust worthy and will keep our secret. Besides, they know that if they tell anyone about us I will hurt them. They both laughed.

Well if they are watching the cameras then I guess I should be going he said. You don’t have to do that she said. It is okay, it is late anyway he said. I am sorry if them calling me and me telling you about them ruined our evening she said. He took her face in his hands and said trust me when I say that they did not ruin our evening. Actually I am grateful to them for watching out for you. She could tell by reading his mind and thoughts that he was being truthful and that made her feel better.

They got dressed and start to walk back toward the house. Once they get to his car they heard one of the surveillance cameras turn so The Gunmen can watch Amelia and this guy and make sure he doesn’t do anything to hurt her. Uhm, she said, we have an audience. I can see that he said. Sorry about that she said they are just trying to make sure I am okay. Don’t ever apologize for them or anyone doing something to make sure you are safe. Actually I am grateful to these mystery guys and I feel better knowing that even thou you are out here alone you are not truly alone because you have these guys watching out for you said Tad.

But, I don’t know how I feel about kissing you good bye when we have an audience he said. I understand she said. I will kiss you good bye the next time I see you she said. Speaking of next time he said, I have to go to New York tomorrow but I would love to see you the day after. I would love that she said. Can I call you tomorrow in between my meetings he asks? Of course she said I look forward to it.  
Since we have an audience maybe we should make it look like we are just friends he said and then he stuck his hand out so he could shake her hand. She laughs and reaches her hand out and they shake hands. 

Have a safe trip she says. I will call you tomorrow he says. Before she would wonder if that was just a line but she knows he is telling the true because she can read his mind. She stands on the porch and watches as Tad drives away. She goes in the house, locks the door, and sets the alarm system. She goes to bed with a smile on her face but she is still concerned about feeling guilty. She falls asleep thing about Jackson and the things he might have done today that she missed and then she thinks about Tad and the things that he did tonight, to her. 

Mulder and Scully have driven thru the night because they decided that they just want to hurry and get to their final destination and not prolong the car ride for the children by stopping at motels. They decided that they would try to make Kegashka Quebec their new home. They would stay in a motel until they could find and apartment our house to rent. The children were still sleeping as Scully was driving. She looks over at Mulder who had been sleeping for about 3 hours. It was going on 8 am and she figures the children should be waking up soon so they were going to have to find someplace to stop and change the children’s clothes and diapers, get some breakfast, and feed Jackson a bottle. They figure that they should be in Kegashka by evening and can hopefully find a motel. 

After driving for about another 30 minutes all 3 children and Mulder are awake. He is trying to entertain the children so they don’t get fussy. Finally they come across a diner and decide that they better stop here because who knows how far until they come across another restaurant. Scully grabs wipes, 3 different size diapers, and 3 changes of clothes and the now family of 5 go into the diner and sit at a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Scully tells Mulder want to order her and the girls for breakfast and then one by one Scully takes the children into the ladies restroom and puts them in fresh diapers and clothes. Finally Scully is done getting the children dressed and returns to the table with Jackson. Mulder has a bottle already prepared for Jackson and hands it to Scully as she sits down at the table. Within a couple of minutes their food arrives and the family eats breakfast and Mulder and Scully discuss the best way to handle getting the children back in the car with the least amount of crying.

They decide they are going to make it a game. Mulder and Sammy vs. Scully and Daisy. They figure if they can make it fun for the girls they will not get upset. Once the family is done eating they pay the bill and head out of the restaurant. They stand in front of their car and Mulder goes to put Jackson in the car. He comes back and they tell the girls that they are going to race and see who can get to the car and buckled into their car seat the fastest.

Scully holds Daisy’s hand and Mulder holds both of Sammy’s hands. On your mark, get set, go says Scully. They are using their happy voices to make it fun for the girls. They get to the car and the girls willingly get into the car seats and are laughing as their Mommy and Daddy are racing to see who gets buckled in first. Mommy and Daisy win and every one claps and cheers. Mulder gets in the driver’s seat and Scully gets in the passenger seat and they look at each other and are relieved that their plan seemed to work, or for at least now.

Scully says that she wants to call Amelia but I guess I should wait until after her 9 am call with Skinner. Scully then sighs and says I just worry about her Mulder. She is all alone in that house day in and day out and she is just waiting for that bastard to show up and try and hurt her said Scully. Mulder smiles at Scully and says, your sister is a fighter and she is even stronger now that she can self heal he said with a laugh. Scully laughs and he says that’s what I love to see. I love to see your beautiful smile and hear your wonderful laugh.

At 9:01 am Amelia’s cell phone rings. The phone is on the nightstand next to the bed. Amelia decided against setting the alarm on her phone to wake her up because it is not like she has anywhere she has to be. She answers the phone and Skinner asks, are you still in bed? Yes said Amelia. Why are you still in bed he asks? Because it is not like I need to be at work or anything she said. Anyway I knew that you would call and wake me up if Dana didn’t call before you she continued. I know you are busy Skinner but just know that I am okay and still at the house and I will talk to you at 3 pm she said. Okay Amelia, I will talk to you then said Skinner.

Amelia lays in bed and says well Dana should be calling any minute now. Amelia pulls the blanket up to her chin and she snuggles into the pillow when her cell phone rings again. Amelia picks up the phone and answers by saying Hello Dana. Hi Amelia said Scully. How is my baby this morning asks Amelia? He is fine said Scully. Amelia you sound like I woke you up, were you still asleep as Scully? No, Skinner woke me up a few minutes ago when he called said Amelia. And before you ask me why I am still in bed I am going to tell you exactly what I told Skinner, I don’t have anywhere I have to be, like work, so there is no reason to have to get up early said Amelia.

Scully takes a deep breath and tells to herself to stay calm. Mulder looks at her and can tell the phone call did not start off great. He reaches over and squeezes her shoulder in a sign of support.  
Scully continues with the phone call by saying so I heard you had a conversation with Skinner yesterday. All Amelia said was yes. Listen said Scully; I don’t want to fight with you. I just want to know that you are safe and that is why someone was going to check on you every day. I understand that the camera’s can do the same thing but I thought that if someone also stopped by every day then you would have a little human interaction said Scully. I know said Amelia but a little human interaction is not worth someone dying.

Listen Dana, I am going to talk to Skinner 3 times a day, probably more if I wanted to. I can also talk to Kimberly and The Gunmen on the phone but I don’t want them out here because I could not live with myself if something happened to one of them. Hell, I don’t even want Skinner to come out here once a week but I need groceries so I had to compromise on that one Amelia said. So Skinner told me about the rest of the deal said Scully. How you would think about not doing anything stupid and taking off in the future Scully continued. So did you think about it asks Scully? Yes, I thought about it and I am just going to take it day by day said Amelia. Ultimately I will do whatever I have to do to keep you all safe Amelia continued.

I understand that you want to keep all of us safe but I want to keep you safe also said Scully. I want you to reconsider coming to Canada and staying with us said Scully. I want you to reconsider because I am going to be selfish and say I want you with me and the kids. I want you with me so I know that you are okay. I want you with me because I don’t want to loss you. I want you with me because I cannot handle losing another sister. I want you with me because these kids deserve to have a relationship with you said Scully.

Dana, please know that there is nothing more that I want than to be with you and the kids but I also want you all to be safe. Your safety is the most important thing to me and if that means I have to sacrifice staying here by myself than that is what I will have to do. Just know that I will do and I am doing everything in my power to keep you all safe and there is nothing I will not do to make sure that you stay safe said Amelia.

Amelia, I am begging you to reconsider and promise me that you are not going to do anything stupid said Scully. Mulder looks at Scully after hearing her end of the phone call. Dana, I can promise you that as of right now I do not plan to do anything stupid said Amelia. Amelia continued by saying I am just going to take every second, every minute, every hour, and every day as it comes. Mulder sees tears running down Scully’s checks as she continues talking on the phone. Dana, I am fine as of right now and if all goes well then that crazy bastard is dead and I will stay fine and then you all can come home said Amelia. Scully laughs and Mulder sees a smile on her face even though there are tears running down her cheeks.

So Dana, let’s change the subject said Amelia. I don’t want you to tell me where you are going but I do want you to tell me how the drive has been Amelia said. The drive has been fine. The kids have been good even though they are tired of the car and are letting us know that they are tired of being in the car Scully said with a laugh. We should arrive tonight and then hopefully find an apartment or house so we can get the kids settled and back on a schedule Scully said. That is good said Amelia. I have noticed one thing though Scully said. What is that asks Amelia? The girls have inherited your ability to be stubborn and hard headed but it is too soon to tell if Jackson has inherited it said Scully. Amelia and Scully both laugh and Amelia says I am sorry about that but you had to know that there was a pretty good chance that they would inherit it. I mean they are Scully’s after all said Amelia.

Scully laughs again and says very true. We are just going to have to learn how to deal with it said Scully. Well good luck to you said Amelia but if I remember correctly from our childhoods your Mom never learned how to deal with it and we drove her crazy when we were stubborn said Amelia. And I though Aunt Maggie was going to hurt someone when all 5 of us kids were being stubborn and hard headed at the same time Amelia said. 

Scully laughs and said I remember. I own my parents a huge apology she said. Both woman laugh and Amelia said I think we both do. Amelia then said listen Dana you guys drive carefully and call me when you can. Also, once you are settled The Gunmen will send you a secure laptop so we can webcam she said. Scully said okay, I will try to call you later and please just continue thinking about not doing anything stupid Amelia. I can promise you that I will think about it said Amelia. Both ladies said good bye and ended the phone call.

Scully leans her head back and sighs as she closes her eyes and rubs her temple. The call went that bad Mulder asks? Actually it went as well as I expected said Scully. I knew there was no way I could change her mind but I just had to try she said.

Amelia put her phone down on the nightstand and decided she might as well get up and go for a run. She got dressed and grabbed her gun and her phone and ran along the property for about an hour and a half. She comes back to the house and starts a pot of coffee and then decides to go upstairs and take a shower. Once she gets out of the shower she looks at her phone and notices she has 3 missed calls from Tad and 3 voice mail messages. That’s weird she said. She decides to listen to the voice mail message before she calls him back.

The first message said that he was on a break from his meeting and he wanted to call and say good morning. The second message was just a few minutes after the first message and Tad says that he really wants to talk to her before he goes back into his meetings. The third message was a panicked and upset Tad saying that she needs to call him as soon as possible and if he does not hear from her within the next 30 minutes he is canceling the rest of his meetings and coming home.

Amelia shakes her head and sighs because she did not mean to worry him. She dials his number and he answers on the first ring. Amelia he says and then she hears him say I will be right back because I have to take this call. Once he gets in the hallway he gets back on the phone. Amelia are you okay he asks? Yes she said I am sorry I did not mean to make you worry. I was in the shower after my morning run and I did not hear the phone ring. I was so worried about you when you did not answer he said. I am sorry she repeated. It is fine I am just relieved and very happy that you are okay he said.

I better let you get back to your meeting she said. I don’t care about the meeting he said. Listen, go back to your meeting and call me on your next break and I promise I will answer the phone this time she said. Okay he said I will talk to you in a little while. They both say good bye and the phone call ends. She laughs to herself and shakes her head. Amelia I think you might have found a keeper this time, she said to herself. She gets dressed and goes downstairs and pours herself a cup of coffee. She turns the TV on just so she will have some noise in an all too quiet house. She sits at the kitchen table and drinks her coffee while looking around the house and wishing it was full of laughter and her children playing instead of it being quiet and empty. 

She decides she will go sit outside on the porch and finish her coffee while searching the internet on her phone. While outside her phone rings and she sees that it is Tad calling again. She answers the phone by saying Hello. She hears Tad on the other end sigh and then say hello. For a minute I was afraid you were not going to answer he said, I was afraid something had happened to you. Relax she said, I am fine. I am just sitting on the porch and drinking a cup of coffee. How are your meetings going she asks? Better now that I can concentrate he said. Before I could not concentrate because I was worried something had happened to you he said. I was afraid that the madman had found you and taken you or worse he said. I thought I would never see you again he continued. I am sorry she said, I did not mean to worry you. It is fine as long as you are okay he says.

I know we have only known each other for a couple of days but after this morning I can truly say that I care a great deal about you he said. I don’t say this to scare you or push you away but I just needed to say that I miss you and I care about you Tad said. I miss you too she responds and no, you are not going to scare me away. Listen he says, my flight gets in late tonight but I am free tomorrow and would love to see you. I would love that she said. How about you come to the house a little after 9 am (that way she can have her 9 am call with Skinner before Tad gets there) and I will make us breakfast she said. You don’t have to make me breakfast he said. I know but I want to she said. You brought that wonderful dinner the other night and you are always having to drive here so the least I can do is make breakfast she said. Alright then he said it is a breakfast date. Can I still call you on my next break he asks? Of course she said I look forward to it. Well then, until we talk again he said. They both say good bye and the phone call ends. When she hangs up the phone she sits back in the chair with a huge smile on her face. 

Amelia spends the day around the house. She washes the dishes, cleans out the refrigerator, sorts thru Jackson’s clothes so she can donate what he has outgrown already. She then watches one of Daisy and Sammy’s favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast. She though by watching the movie she would feel closer to her girls. She holds one of Jackson’s blankets as she watches the movie as a way to be closer to him as well.

At 2:59 pm her cell phone rings. She answers the phone without even looking to see who it is because she already knows who is calling. Hello Skinner she says. Hello Amelia says Skinner, how are you doing? I am fine she responds. I am still here. They speak for a couple minutes and then the call ends so Skinner can go back to work.

Around dinner time Amelia’s cell phone rings again. She looks her phone and sees that it is Dana calling again. She answers the phone by saying Hello. Scully responds by saying Hi, how are you doing? I am bored bored bored says Amelia. I have gone for a run, washed the dishes, cleaned out the refrigerator, went thru Jackson’s clothes so I can donate what he has out grown, and watched a movie. I will probably go for another run just so I can get out of the house Amelia said. How are you doing Amelia asks? We are fine responds Scully. The kids are ready to get the hell out of the car but we should be at our destination in a couple of hours Scully said. Well that is good said Amelia. The two ladies talk for a couple more minutes and them Amelia says, well drive safely and give me a call tomorrow. Okay said Scully.  
Tad calls a couple more times thru out the day and evening. Each time he calls he says that he just wanted to make sure she is okay and he wanted to hear her voice. I am fine and I miss hearing your voice also she says. Tad continues by saying I can’t wait until tomorrow morning because I am going to see you and we can spend the whole day together. Amelia says I would love that. Each phone call ends by Tad saying he has to go to his meeting. The last call was at about 8:30 pm. He tells her that his last meeting is going to run late so he will not be able to call her but he will see her in the morning. They said their goodbyes and Amelia is now sitting in the living room of the far too quite house wondering what the hell she should do next.

At 9 pm Skinner calls to check on Amelia and she tells him that everything is fine and since she doesn’t have anything else to do she is going to go to bed. They end the conversation by Skinner saying that he would call her in the morning. Shortly after 9 pm Mulder, Scully, and the children finally arrive in the town of Kegashka. They find the only motel in town and check in. While Mulder is checking in he asks the clerk if they have any 2 room motel rooms. The clerks say we have rooms with a living area and a bedroom. Perfect he said, we will take it. Mulder also ask the motel clerk if they know of any apartments or houses for rent for him and his family. The clerk said that his aunt was just put into a nursing home and her house is sitting empty. He told Mulder to check back with him in the morning and he will find out if the family wants to rent it out and if so for how much. Mulder says well make sure you tell them that we will pay cash plus one month up front and that we do have 3 small children. I hope children will not be a problem. The clerk said he did not think children would be a problem when it comes to renting the house. 

Mulder goes back to the car and tells Scully that they are all set and that he was able to get a room with a living room and a bedroom. Scully gets a big smile on her face and says let’s get these kids inside and to bed because we have some things we need to take care of. I couldn’t agree more he says. He helps her get the kids into the motel room and she starts to get them ready for bed while he brings everything in from the car. They decide to set the kids up in the bedroom instead of the living room because they thought it would be safer if the kids were not near the door in case someone tries to get in the room. He sets up all of the Pack N Plays as Scully is giving Jackson his night time bottle and reading a book to the girls while cuddling on the bed. 

Finally one by one the children fall asleep. First Daisy falls asleep so Mulder takes her from Scully and places her in the Pack N Play with her favorite blanket. Then Jackson falls asleep so Mulder takes him and puts him in his Pack N Play with his favorite blanket and pacifier. Finally Sammy is the only one still awake so Mulder crawls on the bed with her and Scully and decides to cuddle with them until she falls asleep. As they lay there Mulder is slowly rubbing Sammy’s back while she listens to her Mommy read her another book. Finally Sammy falls asleep and Mulder puts her in her Pack N Play with her favorite blanket. 

He turns to Scully and whispers we have some things that we need to deal with. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the bedroom and quietly closes the door behind them. Not being able to touch you and make love to you Scully has been rough over these last several days. I think about you while I am in the shower and I dream about you he says. Well why don’t you show me what you think about in the shower and dream about she said. He grabs her face with his hands and shoves his tongue in her mouth. She moans as he is kissing her. She takes her hands and starts to pull his shirt up and rub her hands all over his chest. He pushes Scully backwards until she is up against the wall. I have missed your body Love he says. I have missed making love to you Love he says. Then shut up and do something about it she says. He gets a big smile on his face and starts to lift her shirt up. He slides his hand under her shirt until he has his hand on her breast. He is squeezing her breast while still kissing her.

Scully, I can’t wait anymore he said. I need you now he says. They reach down and take off their shoes and socks. Once that is done they start to undo each other’s pants. Once he has her pants undo he grabs both of her hands with one of his hands and holds them over her head while feathering her neck with kisses. With his other hand he slides it into her panties and finds her hot wet core. He slides a finger thru her swollen lips and she moans. He whispers into her ear, you are already so wet for me baby. I can’t wait until I have my tongue inside your pussy and my fingers inside your pussy and my cock inside your pussy. She moans as a result of his words and says I want you to do all of those things to me.

He still has her up against the wall when he slides a finger into her wet pussy while he is sucking on her neck. She moans and says that feels so good baby. He uses his feet to spread her feet a little more so he can slide his finger deeper into her pussy. He is slowly sliding his finger in and out of her pussy while kissing and sucking neck. Then he slides his tongue toward her ear and slides the tip of his tongue along the edge of her ear while he slides a second finger in her pussy. She moans louder this time and he whispers, remember you have to be quite baby.

He moans and tells her that her pussy is squeezing his fingers. I am stretching your pussy out baby he says. Do you want me to put a third finger in your pussy? Yes she moans, oh yes. He then slides his mouth toward her mouth. Once he reaches her mouth he shoves his tongue in her mouth to cover up her screams as the thrust a third finger in her pussy. He is now pumping 3 fingers in and out of her pussy. Oh baby, your wetness is dripping down my fingers and my wrist. You are very very wet tonight aren’t you baby he said. Yes she responds. She starts thrusting her hips as he finger fucks her. He grinds his hard cock again her while he has three fingers in her. 

I want to feel your tongue she says; I want you to lick me. He laughs as he lets go of her wrist and takes his hand out of her pants. He helps his wife undress and he then pushes her on the couch. Then he takes off his clothes and gets on his knees in front of her. Spread your legs for me baby. Spread then wide he says. She spreads her legs and she sees his mouth go directly toward her hot wet pussy. Oh Love, you smell so good he says. Lick me baby, please lick me she moans? He slides his tongue between her pussy lips and she moans.

Oh Love, you taste so good that I can’t get enough of your wetness he says. Oh baby, make me cum she says. Please make me cum she says. Oh, I am going to make you cum over and over he says. He slides his tongue back and forth between her pussy lips as she moans and starts to thrust her hips. He slides his tongue to her clit and he starts to suck on it while he slides his three fingers back into her pussy. She is moaning louder and thrusting her hips harder. I am so close she moans. I am so close to cumming she moans. He decides that he is going to do the one thing that will push her over the edge. While he is finger fucking her with three fingers and sucking on her clit he takes a finger from his other hand and slides it thru her wetness. Spread your legs wider baby so I can get my fingers deeper into your pussy. She spreads her legs as she is moaning and thrusting her hips.

He starts to lick her pussy again while he has three fingers in her pussy. While licking her he looks up at her so he can see your face when he surprises her. He continues to lick her when all of the sudden he slides the tip of his finger into her ass. Her body jumps off the couch a little bit and she moans as he has the tip of his finger in her ass. Oh yes baby, fuck my pussy and my ass with your fingers she said. Do it she says as she is thrusting her hips.

He continues to slide his tongue thru her pussy lips while he slides his finger a little further into her ass. She moans again and begs him to keep going. I am almost there she moans. You are going to make me cum she moans. He slides his tongue up to her clit again and sucks it into his mouth as he slides his finger all the way into her ass. She puts her hand over her mouth to cover her screams. He is now fucking her pussy with three fingers, her ass with one finger, and sucking her clit. He alternates between fucking her pussy and fucking her ass. 

I am cumming she screams into her hand. I am cumming she screams. He takes his three fingers out of her pussy and licks her pussy so he can get all of her juices into his mouth. He keeps licking her while he is fucking her ass with one finger. She is cumming so hard and he just keeps sucking up her juices. When she starts to come down from her orgasm he slams his finger into her ass again and she starts to cum again. You are making me cum again she moans. 

Finally she starts to come down from her orgasm as he slides his finger out of her ass. He pushes her to lie down on the couch and he asks her if she wants to taste herself. She starts to lick her wetness off of his face and she moans. You like the taste of your juices don’t your Love he asks? Oh God yes I do she says. Then taste yourself he says, do it now. She continues to taste herself when she leans toward his ear and whispers, now I want to taste you. He closes his eyes and moans as she slides her hand toward his cock. She puts her hand around his cock and she slowly starts to stroke his cock. He sits up on the couch and pulls her with him. She is now straddling his lap while stroking his cock. She climbs off his lap and kneels between his legs. She slides her tongue across the tip of his cock and tastes his pre-cum while she is stroking his cock. Then she slides her tongue along the underside of his cock and he leans his head back and moans.

She looks up at him and says I want you to watch me as I slide your cock into my mouth baby. He looks down at her and she smiles as she starts to slide his cock in her mouth. He moans again as she slowly slides his cock as far into her mouth as it will go. Slowly she starts to suck his cock. Every time she takes his cock into her mouth she tries to get it deeper. Oh Love, please suck me harder he says with a moan. She looks up at him as she starts to suck him harder and she watches the look on his face. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he moans. That feels so good Love he says. 

She is sucking his cock deeper and harder. She takes him out of her mouth long enough to say, do you want to watch me touch myself baby? He moans, oh yes. She knows if she touches herself while sucking his cock it will help to push him over the edge. She puts him back in her mouth and sucks him while she slides her hand down toward her pussy. Oh Love, the sight of you touching yourself while sucking my cock is so hot. She puts him back in her mouth and continues to suck his cock. She is taking him deeper and deeper into her throat. She is sucking his cock so hard that he knows that he is not going to last much longer. 

He looks down and watches as Scully slides a finger thru her wet pussy lips as she is sucking his cock hard and deep into her throat. I am almost there Love, climb on top of me and slide my cock into your pussy he says. But she does not stop sucking his cock. She is now taking him deeper in her throat than she has ever before. She uses her other hand and starts to rub his balls and she continues to suck his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Oh Love, I am going to cum he says. I am going to cum so hard Love. Watching you is so hot and exciting that I am going to cum. Just then he tries not to scream and he says, I am cumming baby. I am cumming so hard. He watches as she is still sucking his cock trying to get every drop of his cum. She looks up at him as she swallows his cum and he moans at the excitement of watching her swallow all of his cum.

She then takes his cock out of her mouth and she slides her tongue all over it. She is licking his cock clean of his cum. Then she takes her finger out of her pussy and puts it into her own mouth and sucks her fingers. She is sucking her wetness off of her finger and he is moaning while watching her. When she takes her finger out of her mouth he leans forward and grabs her face so he can kiss her hard. He shoves his tongue into her mouth and taste himself on her tongue.

While he is kissing her he pulls her into his lap. He slides his hands down her back and toward her ass. He continues to kiss her while he grabs her ass with both hands and squeezes. She moans into his mouth as she starts to grind against him. Love, I can feel your juices dripping out of your pussy and on to my cock. He slides his hand thru her pussy lips and she moans and she continues to grind against him. She reaches down and starts to stroke his cock. She is stroking him and he is sliding one finger in and out of her pussy. She continues to stoke his cock as she pulls away from his mouth and says I want to feel your cock in my pussy and my ass baby. He groans at her words and says, oh yes Love. She continues to grind against him while she strokes his cock. Oh baby, I can feel your cock getting harder in my hand she says. Does the thought of fucking my ass excite you? He moans yes baby.

She strokes his cock a couple more times and then she positions herself over his cock. She slowly slides his cock into her tight pussy and they both moan. Slowly she slides his cock deeper and deeper into her pussy. That’s right baby, stretch out my pussy with your big thick hard cock she says. Stretch out my pussy to fit only your cock she said. He moans as she slowly starts to bounce up and down on his cock. He uses his legs to spread her legs wider so he can get deeper into her pussy. She moans and then says that’s right baby I am going to get you deeper into my pussy. She bounces up and down on his cock as he watches her breast bounce up and down. Finally he grabs her right breast and puts her nipple in his mouth. He sucks her nipple hard and she groans as she slides up and down on his cock.

He uses his two hands to pull her ass checks apart so he can slide his finger across her sphincter. She moans as she continues to slide up and down on his cock and he continues to suck her nipple.  
She whispers in his ear, baby your big thick hard cock is feels so good in my tight pussy. I love it when you stretch out my pussy to fit your cock. He moans and says your pussy is squeezing my cock. Don’t stop Love; get my cock deeper in your pussy. She has her hands on his shoulders as she is continuing to bounce up and down on his hard cock. 

He slides his finger back and forth across her sphincter as she is bouncing harder and faster on his cock. She leans forward and whispers in his ear, I am not going to stop until you cum so hard and so deep into my body. Oh yes he moans, please don’t stop. I want to shoot my cum so deep into your body he said. I want fill you up with my cum baby. She squeezes the muscles in her pussy and he has to bite his lip not to scream. She looks at his face and can tell he is not going to last much longer. Do you like that baby she asks? He shakes his head yes. Oh no no no she says, you need to answer me or I am going to stop. His eyes are closed and he is concentrating on not screaming and he does not answer her so she stops bouncing up and down on his cock.

His eyes shoot open and he likes at her and begs her not to stop. Then you need to answer me she said, do you like it when I squeeze my muscles around your big thick hard cock? Yes Love I do, please keep doing that to me she says. She gets a smile on her face and she lifts up and then slams her body down on his cock. He starts to scream but she covers his mouth with her mouth and shoves her tongue in his mouth.

She slowly lifts up again and then slams her body down on his cock again while she still has her tongue in his mouth. He is now moaning and he puts both of his hands on her hips. She continues to slam her body down on his cock and she pulls away from his mouth and she whispers in his ear, I can feel your cock swelling in my tight wet pussy baby. Do you want to cum for me she asks? Oh God yes he says. I am so close to cumming so hard baby he says. You are going to make me cum so hard he continues.

She moans and says I want you to fill up my body with your hot cum baby. I want to feel you explode baby, just then she slams down on his cock again. His head rolls back and his eyes close as he is trying not to scream. I am so close Love. I am so close to cumming he moans. She slams her body down on his cock one more time while squeezing his muscles and he yells I am cumming baby. You are making me cum he says. She continues to slam down on his cock as he cums. 

Then she starts to grind her pussy against him and she leans forward and whispers in his ear don’t stop cumming baby. Fill up my body baby she says. Fill up my body with your hot cum she moans.  
All of the sudden he starts thrusting into her and moaning I am filling up your body with my cum Love. I am still cumming so hard he says. I am shooting my hot cum so deep into your body Love. She moans as she continues to grind him. You are making me cum so hard he moans.

As he starts to come down from his orgasm he takes his hands and grabs her face. He shoves his tongue in her mouth and moans. She pulls away after a couple of moments and looks into his eyes with a smile on her face. That was amazing Love, I don’t think I have every cum that hard before he says. She just smiles and moans at his words. But he says you did not have an orgasm. That is okay she said. No it is not he said, I have already had 2 orgasms and you have only had 1 so I need to make sure you have a couple more orgasms he said.

She moans at his words as his cock is still in her pussy. Mulder I want you to fuck my ass she says. I want to feel you deep in my asses she continues, I want you to fill my ass with your cum said Scully. He moans at her words and says I am going to do that to you Love. I am going to fill your ass up with so much cum that you are never going to get all of my cum out of your hot sexy body he said. She leans forward and whispers in his ear, I want you to fuck my ass hard. I want you to be brutal she says. I want to feel you cock swell in my ass she moans. After a minute she whispers, I can feel your cock getting harder in my pussy. I am not going to take your cock out of my pussy until you are hard and then I want you to put it in my ass she said. He moans at her words.

He reaches down and starts to rub her clit while his cock is still in her pussy. She moans as she leans back while he is rubbing her clit. He puts one hand around her back so she does not fall while his other hand is rubbing her clit. He pulls her body forward so he can slide the tip of his tongue around her nipple. She moans as she watches him tease her nipple with his tongue while he rubs her clit. I am going to fuck your ass he says but first I need to make you cum again he says. I am going to make you cum so hard and then I am going to make you cum again when I fuck your ass he says.

She moans at his words and says I can feel your cock swelling in my pussy. She is now grinding him harder as he is rubbing her clit and teasing her nipple. He takes his hand and slides a finger thru her wet pussy lips. She moans at the feel of his finger sliding thru her pussy lips. He then takes his finger and puts it to his lips. She watches as he licks her wetness off of his finger. She moans at the sight of him.  
Does it excite you Love to watch me lick her wetness off of my finger he asks? Yes she says as she has both of her hands on his shoulders and she is grinding him. He slides his finger thru her pussy lips again and then says I want to watch you taste yourself Love. He puts his finger to her mouth and slides her wetness across her lips. She slides her tongue out of her mouth and she licks her lips. That’s it baby he says, taste yourself. Be a good girl and taste yourself. He slowly slides his finger in her mouth and she moans as she is sucking his finger. That’s a good girl he says, suck my finger clean. Finally he takes his finger out of her mouth and says you are such a good girl and I am going to reward you. She moans at his words as he slides his finger thru her pussy lips again.

Look at me Love; I want to watch your eyes as I give you your reward. She looks deep into his eyes. He reaches behind her and slides his finger, covered in her wetness, across her ass. She throws her head back and moans as he leans forward and puts her nipple in his mouth again. She can’t help but to start bouncing up and down on his hard cock. He slides his finger around her sphincter a couple of times will she is moaning and bouncing up and down on his cock. He has her nipple in his mouth, rubbing her clit with her fingers and all of the sudden as he shoves his finger all the way in her ass he pinches her clit and bites down on her nipple.

This pushes her over the edge and she starts to scream I am cumming. I am cumming. I am cumming. That’s it Love, cum all over my cock. Cover your wetness all over my cock. He has a finger in her ass and he is rubbing her clit as she is cumming. I love to watch your face as you cum he said. I love to see you bounce up and down on my cock he says. I love to feel your pussy squeeze my cock he says. She starts to come down from her orgasm so he slowly pulls his finger out of her ass and he stops rubbing her pussy. He takes both of his hands and brings them to her chest. He starts to massage her breast with his hands as he looks her in the eyes and says I still can’t believe that I get to do these things to your body Love. I can’t believe that I get to pleasure you, fuck you, make you cum, fuck your pussy, and fuck your ass he says.

Believe it she says. I love how you make me feel and how you make me cum she says. I love how you fuck me and now I want you to fuck my ass she says. Please fuck my ass she says. Please fuck my ass hard and deep she says. Oh yes Love, I am going to do that he said with a moan. Do it now she says. She slides his cock out of her pussy and he reaches down and puts his cock in his hand. He continues to stroke his cock as she re-positions a little bit so he can fuck her ass.

She lays her head into the crook of his neck as he asks her if she is ready. He feels her shake her head yes. He takes his cock and slowly slides it back and forth from her wet pussy to her tight ass. He rubs his cock back and forth over and over until she says, do it now baby. He positions his cock with her ass and he slowly pushes his cock into her ass. She moans and he feels her bite his shoulder so she does not scream. He has just a couple of inches of his cock in her ass. I am going to put my cock in a little more baby okay? She shakes her head yes. She buries her face into his neck again so she can cover her screams as he pushes his cock further into her ass. She has both of her arms wrapped around his neck as she says just do it now. 

He slowly slides the rest of his cock into her tight ass and she screams into his neck again as he feels her teeth against his neck. Tell me when I can move Love he said. He waits for a moment and then she says move now. He slowly slides his cock in and out of her ass while he waits for her to adjust to his cock. Finally she has adjusted and she sits up and starts to slowly bounce up and down on his cock.  
Oh Love, your ass is squeezing my cock so hard that I am not going to last very long. She has her hands on his shoulder as she is sliding up and down on his cock. She takes one of his hands and she puts it on her pussy. She starts to slide his finger thru her pussy lips as she is riding his cock. He is watching her as his cock is in her ass and he is rubbing her pussy.

Tell me what you want Love he says. I want you to finger fuck me she moans. So he slides a finger into her pussy as his cock is sliding in and out of her ass. Then he slides two fingers into her pussy. Then he slides three fingers into her pussy and now she is bouncing up and down on his cock harder. She is trying to get his cock deeper in her ass. She moans, oh God I want you deeper in my ass baby. Fuck my ass deeper please she moans. 

I can feel your cock swelling in my ass baby she moans. He then says I can feel your pussy squeezing my fingers Love. He takes his other hand and starts to rub her clit as he has three fingers in her pussy and his cock in her ass. He starts to thrust his hips as she is bouncing up and down on his cock. This makes his cock go deeper in her ass and she moans. Oh love, I have three fingers in your pussy and my cock in your ass he said. I can feel your muscles squeezing my fingers and my cock. I know you are almost there he said. I want us to cum together he said. I want you to cum around my fingers as I explode in your ass and shot my hot cum so deep into your body Love. These words excited her so much that she is bouncing up and down on his cock so harder. He can tell she is almost there so he slides his finger toward his clit. He rubs her clit and all of the sudden he pinches her clit and she moans, I am cumming. I am cumming so hard. 

He then takes his fingers out of her pussy and puts his hands on her shoulders to push her down hard on his cock. He holds her there and starts to grind her ass. She squeezes her muscles in her ass and he explodes. I am cumming Love he says. I am cumming so hard in your ass Love he says. She has not started to come down from her orgasm because he is grinding his cock into her ass so hard that it prolongs her orgasm. He continues to grind his cock in her ass as they both final start to come down from the orgasms. They are both sweaty and out of breath. She rest her head on his shoulder and she says wow that was amazing. He is slowly pumping his cock in her ass while it starts to go soft when he answers her by saying you took the words out of my mouth Love.

Finally he helps her off of his lap and his cock slides out of her ass. They both lay down on the couch and she looks at him and says we needed that so badly. Between driving across two countries in a matter of days with 3 babies we definitely needed that. He looks at her and says; well I say we continue to stay here until we find some place to live. That way we can continue to take advantage of the living room while the kids sleep in the bedroom. She laughs and says I agree and tomorrow we are going to have round two. Maybe even during nap time she adds with a smile on her face.

He smacks her on the ass as she starts to get up so she could get in the shower. Once she was done he gets in the shower. She walks around to each baby to check on them and make sure that they were covered up with their blanket. She then crawls into bed and waits for him. Once he is done with his shower he walks around to each baby and checks on them. She laughs as he crawls into bed. What is so funny he asks? I literally just checked on them 2 minutes ago she said. Well I guess great minds think alike he says with a laugh. They lay their listening to the breathing of the babies. It is comforting to them and within minutes they were both fast asleep.

Amelia goes to bed and falls asleep at 9:45 pm and is sleeping really well until about 1 am when she starts thrashing around in the bed and sweating. She starts yelling out in her sleeping. She is yelling for Dana, Mulder, and her children. I am coming she yells. Get away from my family you bastard she yells. Leave them alone and take me instead she yells. Finally she wakes up and realizes that she was having a nightmare. Or was it; was it a nightmare or a premonition? She thought about the nightmare so she could figure out if it was a nightmare or actually a premonition. She thinks thru the nightmare step by step so she could figure out if it was a premonition or not. As she continues to think about the nightmare she realizes that Dana, Mulder, and the children were in the living room of the farmhouse. So that must mean it was just a nightmare because they are in Canada.

She thinks to herself that she needs to talk to Dana. I am not going to be able to sleep unless I can talk to Dana. She tries to call the last number that Dana had called her from but no luck. Since they were using burner phones they are destroying them after each use. She decides to call Skinner and see if he has anyway to contact Mulder and Dana. Skinner is sleeping when his cell phone starts to ring. He looks at the caller ID screen and sees that it is Amelia. He answers the phone by saying Amelia, what is wrong? I need to talk to Dana she says. Do you know of any way that I can get a hold of her she asks? Amelia, I need you to calm down and talk to me he says. I need you to tell me what is wrong he says? Are you okay he asks? I am fine she responds I just need to talk to Dana. Do you know how to get a hold of her she asks again? No I don’t he says, because they can’t use the new e-mail address until they get the new secured laptop. Why don’t you talk to me and tell me what is wrong he says. 

He can tell that Amelia is becoming more and more upset. I just need to make sure they are okay she says. Why do you think that they might not be okay he asks? Because I had a nightmare that that bastard found them but I am not sure if it was just a nightmare or a premonition she said. I mean I think it might just have be a nightmare but I just want to talk to her and make sure they are okay she says. Why do you think it was a nightmare he asks? Because in my dream it takes place in the living room of the farmhouse she responded.

Well, then they must be okay because they are not at the house let alone in the state he said. I don’t care, I need to talk to Dana she said as she starts to cry. He tries to calm her down but she just starts crying harder and harder and he can hear that she is gasping for air. Amelia you have to calm down because you having a panic attack he said. You need to take some deep breaths he said. I don’t care she says, I just need to talk to Dana. He sighs and says, but Amelia I don’t have any way to get a hold of them. They always call me from a burner phone like when they call you he said.

Amelia, you have to calm down and talk to me he says. She does not respond. Amelia, can you hear me he asks? She does not respond. All he hears is her crying and getting more and more upset. Amelia, I need you to calm the hell down he yells. He closes his eyes as he yells. He did not want to yell at her but he had no other choice. Oh my God Skinner heard Amelia say. What is wrong Amelia he asks? The room is spinning she says. Amelia you have to calm down and breathe he says. You have to breathe or you are going to pass out he says. I think I am going to be sick she says. What says Skinner? Before she can say anything else he hears the phone hit the floor and a crash. Then he hears what sounds like vomiting. She has gotten herself so upset that she made herself sick. He waits for what seems like hours even though it was really only a couple of minutes. Finally she comes back to the phone and says I am sorry that you had to hear that. What happened he yelled, what was that crash? I was trying to make it to the bathroom and I got dizzy and fell into the mirror she said. What said Skinner? Are you okay he continued? I can’t think straight because my head is spinning she responds.

Amelia, I need you to talk to me and tell me what is going on he demands. He hears her take some deep breathes and then she says I think I am going to be sick again. She drops the phone again and he hears her as she vomits again. Once she comes back to the phone Skinner states saying I need you to talk to me Amelia, talk to me about the mirror. Did you hurt yourself when you fell into the mirror he asks? Uhm, I don’t know she responds. What do you mean you don’t know he says? Everything is kind of foggy she said. She looks around the bathroom and sees pieces of the mirror all over the floor. Skinner I don’t know exactly what happened but there are pieces of broken mirror all over the floor. Amelia, I need you to focus and I need you to look and see if you are hurt she said. He hears a thud and does not receive a response from Amelia.

Amelia, answer me he yells. Amelia, can you hear me he yelled? At this point he is out of bed and grabbing any clothes he can find. He stays on the phone the entire time he is speeding to the farmhouse. Once he reaches the front door of the house he enters the security code for the alarm system. Good thing he remembers it from the other day when he brought Amelia home after the car accident. He uses a spare key that Mulder and Scully had given him months before.

Once he is in the house he starts yelling for Amelia. He rushes up the stairs and to the master bedroom. He gasps when he sees her unconscious on the floor. The left side of her body is covered in blood. He takes a quick look in the bathroom and sees broken glass and blood everywhere. He bends down and starts calling her name but she does not come too. He rushes into the bathroom and wets a wash cloth. He comes back and puts the wash cloth on her face and starts to call her name. 

Finally Amelia starts to come to and she screams when she sees a man standing over her. Skinner jumps back, learning from his past mistakes, and says Amelia it is okay. It is just me he said. Amelia scoots as far away from the man as she possible can. She ends up sitting against the wall and looks around the room. She looks at the man in front of her. Skinner sees Amelia looking at him but it is like she does not recognize him. Stay away from me, please don’t hurt me or my babies she yells. 

Amelia, it is me Skinner he said. Focus on my voice he said. I am your friend Amelia he continued. Please just leave us alone she begs. Amelia, I need you to listen to me he said. I am not going to hurt you; I only want to help you he said. He just continues to talk to her from a distance for several minutes until Amelia looks at him and says “Skinner, what is going on?” He breathes a sigh of relief and asks can I come near you? She shakes her head yes and starts to cry. What happened she asks?

It is okay he says. Everything is going to be okay he continues. He starts to clean up Amelia when he says I think the cuts have already started to heal. He continues to examine her and when he looks at her head he says you have a pretty deep gash on your head but it appears to already start healing also. Let’s get you cleaned up and then I will clean up the bathroom he said. I am sorry said Amelia. I am sorry that I called you in the middle of the night, and you had to drive all the way out here, and now you are cleaning up another mess of mine she said. Well at least this mess isn’t going to get anyone killed he said with a laugh.

Once the bathroom was cleaned up Amelia said that Skinner did not have to stay and he should go home and try to get some rest before going to work. No Amelia, I am not leaving until all of your cuts are healed and I know that you are okay he said. She sighed and said well in that case I will make some coffee.

Several hours later, in Canada Scully, Mulder, and the children are all still sleeping. Scully wakes up and listens to her husband and the 3 children sleeping. This puts a smile on her face. She gets up and goes to the living room of their motel room and sits down on the couch. She thinks about the things that happened on that couch the night before and she smiles again. She sits back and starts to think. She says to herself, I have a feeling that something is up at home. Next thing she knows Mulder is coming out of the bedroom asking her if she is okay. I am fine she said. Scully, you know I hate it when you say you are fine. I know Mulder but I really am fine, I promise. I just woke up with a feeling that something is going on at home.

You know Mulder; if something were to happen at home they have no way to contact us said Scully. Mulder said, true but when we get settled The Gunmen and going to send a secure laptop and we can communicate by e-mail and webcam he says. That is true she says but that does us no good right now. Well Scully, if you are worried then why don’t you call Amelia and make sure everything is alright he said. She said, well it is still really early and I don’t want to wake up Amelia so maybe we should just call Skinner because he is always in the office by now. Well let’s call Skinner then he says. He gets a burn phone out of the bag and he dials Skinner’s cell phone number. Once it starts ringing he puts the phone on speaker phone. Skinner answers the phone by saying “Skinner”. Hello Sir, we were just checking in to see how everything is going said Mulder. Oh thank God you called said Skinner followed by a sigh. Scully and Mulder look at each other with concern on their faces. Is Scully there Skinner asks? I am right here Sir, what is going on Scully asks? 

Its Amelia he said. What about Amelia asks Scully? Is so okay she asks? She will be he said. What the hell is that suppose to mean asks Scully? I got a call from Amelia about 1 am this morning he says. When she called me she was having a panic attack and crying hysterically saying that she needed to talk to you Scully. She needed to make sure all of you all were okay said Skinner. I tried to calm her down but as time went on she became more and more upset. I kept talking to her and telling her to breathe but it was not working so the only thing I could do was yell at her said Skinner. I hated to yell at her but I did not have any other choice Skinner said. Then she became ill Skinner said. What do you mean by ill asks Scully? 

She got so upset that the next thing I knew she said that the room was spinning and the phone hit the floor. I then heard a loud crash followed by her vomiting Skinner said. When she got back on the phone I asked her what happened and she said she got dizzy and fell into the mirror. I asked her if she was okay and she said that she did not know and that her head was spinning and everything was getting foggy said Skinner. The next thing I knew Amelia was not responding to me at all said Skinner.

Oh my God said Scully with fear in her voice.

I rushed over here and used the spare key you guys gave me and I found her on the floor upstairs unconscious said Skinner. Once she came to she flipped out because she did not recognize me so I moved away from her and just keep talking to her. She begged me not to hurt her or her babies. I just keep talking to her and telling her I was her friend until she remembered me he continued. By the time I was finally able to get near her the cuts had already started to heal but she has a pretty bad gash on her head and I did not want to leave her until I knew she was fully healed said Skinner. I got all of the glass and blood cleaned up but you are defiantly going to need a new bathroom mirror said Skinner.

Well, why was she so upset asks Scully? She said she had a nightmare but she was not sure if it was actually a nightmare or a promotion said Skinner. She was almost certain it was just a nightmare but she said that she had to be sure that you 5 were okay and was hysterical and adamant about talking to you Scully continued Skinner. What was the nightmare about asks Scully? We really didn’t get that far because she got sick, fell into the mirror, and passed out said Skinner.

Scully is sitting on the couch with her head in her free hand. Mulder sits next to her and is rubbing her back in support. Can I talk to her asks Scully? Let me go upstairs and see if she is done with her shower he said. She wanted to get cleaned up and wash all the blood off he said. Scully is still sitting with her head in her hand but she is now shaking her head in frustration and worry. She says this isn’t right Mulder. I should be the one at home taking care of her said Scully, not Skinner. I know Scully but she does not want you there because you will be in danger. She wants you exactly where you are at right now, in Canada with me and the babies said Mulder.

Skinner knocks on the bedroom door and says Amelia; Scully is on the phone and wants to talk to you. Amelia says come in. Skinner opens the door and sees Amelia standing in jeans and a sweater with a towel wrapped around her wet hair. He hands Amelia the phone that he has put on speaker phone and she says Hello. Amelia, are you okay asks Scully? Uhm, I think so said Amelia. What do you mean you think so asks Scully? Well the cuts appear to be about 50% healed, I am not nauseas anymore, my head is no longer foggy, and the room is not spinning anymore said Amelia. I have a splitting headache but I will just have to deal with it by taking some Tylenol Amelia continued. What I wouldn’t do for a stiff drink right now but I drank all of the alcohol the other day when I was healing from the car accident said Amelia.

I am sorry about the mirror and I will replace it she continues. Scully says I don’t care about the damn mirror Amelia. I only care about you and that you are okay Scully continued. I just hate that I am so far away when you need me said Scully. Dana, you are where you need to be said Amelia. You need to be with the children and not me Amelia continued. That is what I told her Mulder said. Why did you have a panic attack asks Scully, you have never had one before? Uhm, well said Amelia and then Scully cut her off by yelling are you kidding me Amelia? Mulder looks at Scully with a questioning look on his face. Scully looks at him and says when Amelia says”uhm well” then that means she is either hiding something or there is just something she really does not want to tell you. Amelia you need to tell me what is going on RIGHT NOW said Scully. Skinner is looking at Amelia and he can see that she is dreading telling Scully about the panic attack. 

Amelia, was this your first panic attach asks Scully? Not exactly says Amelia. What the hell do you mean by that asks Scully? Mulder whispers, remember to stay calm. Amelia says I’m sorry Dana that I did not tell you please don’t be mad at me. Scully takes a couple of deep breaths and says I am sorry for yelling Amelia, I am not mad at you. Can you tell me when you started having panic attacks asks Scully? I started having them, about three years ago. 

Why didn’t you ever tell me Scully asks? Because you had your own issues going on said Amelia, you and Mulder had just broken up and I did not want you to worry about me Amelia said. I started getting them when I was with Daisy’s biologically father, I had it under control with medication until I got pregnant with Daisy said Amelia. What does she mean by that asks Mulder? Scully says she would have had to stop taking the medicine when she got pregnant so it would not hurt the baby. Then I was nursing Daisy so I was still not able to take any medication for the panic attacks.

But I never saw you have a panic attack Amelia said Scully. When the doctor took me off of the medicine her referred me to a therapist who taught me how to control my emotions, and use breathing exercises, so I would not get so upset and have an attack. It worked really well until the whole Matt thing, pregnancy with Sammy thing, and being abducted for 6 months thing said Amelia.

Amelia, we were on the road together for almost 2 months and I never saw you have a panic attack said Mulder. Because I used the techniques that the therapist taught me to control my emotions said Amelia.   
What about when you were with Krycek for the year asks Scully? I tried to control my emotions but it did not always work and they would not give me any medication to help. It would not have mattered anyway because when I got pregnant with Jackson I would not have been able to take the medication anyway said Amelia. 

I have not had a panic attack in almost 2 months said Amelia but last night’s was probably the worst one I have ever had. Amelia, I just don’t know why you did not tell me said Scully? What would telling you do Dana except give you one more thing to worry about concerning me said Amelia. Besides, I pretty much had it under control Amelia continued. What medication did the doctor have you on asks Scully? Amelia said a low dose of Xanax. Scully says Skinner are you still there? He steps towards the phone and says yes I am Scully. Can you please go talk to the therapist at the F.B.I. and see if she will prescribe Xanax to Amelia without seeing her asks Scully? If not then go to The Gunmen and see if they can use their contacts to get some Xanax so Amelia does not have to see a doctor to get a prescription. Because if she has to see a doctor then they will know she is no longer hurt from the car accident Scully continued. Of course Scully, I will see the therapist today said Skinner.

What a minute says Amelia, who is now getting a little upset, don’t I get a say on whether or not I should take medication for my panic attacks? I mean I have had them under control for a while now and I had one set back so that does not mean I should go straight back to the medicine said Amelia. Amelia you need to calm down says Skinner. No I am not going to calm down she says. My life is out of control right now and if this is the only thing I can control then I should have a say in it she says.

Scully takes a deep breath and then says you are right Amelia, you should have a say in whether or not you take any medication. It is just that I worry so much about you with you being at the house by yourself and us being so far away says Scully. I just want you to take the medicine so that is one less thing I have to worry about and I will know that you will not be having anymore panic attacks. Can you please do this for me Amelia asks Scully? Amelia was quite for a minute and then said of course Dana, I will take the medication. Thank you Amelia said Scully. I am sorry Dana that I did not tell you about the panic attacks says Amelia; I just did not want to give you anything else to worry about. It is fine Amelia said Scully. You just need to promise to not keep things like this secret from me in the future said Scully. Okay Dana I promise said Amelia.

Now said Scully, tell me about the nightmare that got you so upset. I don’t want to talk about it said Amelia. All that matters is that it was a nightmare and not a promotion and you 5 are all okay she continued. Scully starts to say something but Mulder stops her. Scully if she does not want to talk about it then maybe you should not push the issue he said. Because if you do then all that is going to happen is you both are going to get upset he continued. Scully shook her head and then said Amelia, I would really like you to tell me about the nightmare but I cannot make you talk about it so I will drop it but please know that if you want to talk about it then I am here to listen said Scully.

Thank you said Amelia. I am really tired so I think I am going to try and get some sleep said Amelia. Scully said okay, just take it easy today and try not to overdo it. I know you can self heal but it would make me feel better knowing that you were taking it easy says Scully. Okay Dana said Amelia, I will. Amelia hangs up the phone and looks at Skinner. She thinks to herself that she needs to get him to leave so she can get ready for her date with Tad and start making breakfast.

Skinner, you can go. I am fine, really I am she said. I am just going to try and get some sleep and take it easy today like Dana said. I would hate for you to miss work because of me. I appreciate everything you have done for me today but I really am okay now she continued. Skinner takes a deep breath and say, okay, if you are sure you are okay then I will go. I am positive she said. Anyways I am healing really quickly and at this rate should be fully healed by later this morning probably she continued. Fine said Skinner, I am going to go home and change and then head into work. I will talk to the therapist about getting a prescription for Xanax and if she gives it to me I will bring it back out to you he said.

She had to think quickly because she did not know how long Tad was going to be there today and she did not want Skinner showing up when Tad was there. You really don’t have to bring it back out today. I would hate for you to have to make that long drive twice today. You can just bring the medication out tomorrow she said. Beside I am going to probably sleep a good part of the day because this whole ordeal has really worn me out she continues.

Alright he said but if you change your mind I will bring the medication to you today. I know you would and I appreciate that she said but you don’t have to do that. Tomorrow should be fine she continues.  
As she walks Skinner to the door she says that I don’t think it is necessary for our 9 am call. It is already going on 8 am now and hopefully by 9 am I will be asleep so how about we just talk at 3 pm instead she said? That is fine said Skinner I will talk to you later.

Once Skinner is gone Amelia rushes upstairs to finish getting ready. Since she is not sure exactly how long it will take her to heal completely she makes sure she wears a top that will cover her cuts and she puts on a little extra makeup to cover the cuts on her face. Once she is finished getting ready she goes down stairs and starts to get everything ready for her breakfast date with Tad because he is going to be here in less than an hour.

Amelia sets the table, starts a pot of coffee, cuts up fruit, and starts to make pancakes. Just a little before 9 am she starts to make the eggs, bacon, and toast. Just as she is finishing up in the kitchen she hears a knock on the door. She answers the door and sees Tad standing there with a big grin on his face. Hi she says. Hi he says. She then says come in. Once he is inside she closes the door and turns around and he embraces her. He gives her a big hug. I am so glad to see you he says, I was so worried about you yesterday when you did not answer your phone. He hugs her a little tighter and she winces in pain.   
He lets go of her and asks, what’s wrong. Nothing she says, I am fine. No you are not he says, it sounded like you were in pain. Now that I am looking at you I can see some cuts on your face he says. Oh, you can see them she says. I guess I did not cover them up well enough she continues. What are you talking about he asks?

Let’s sit down and have breakfast while the food is still warm and I will tell you everything she said. Tad goes to the kitchen table and says, Amelia this looks amazing. You have out done yourself he says. Well I was not sure what you liked and I wanted to make you a great breakfast after worrying you yesterday she said. They sit down and start eating breakfast when Tad says, tell me what happened and why you have cuts on your face. Well, she said, it is not just my face. It is also my arm and neck she said. What the hell happened he asks? It is nothing for you to worry about and I am a fast healer, she thinks to herself he has no idea how fast of a healer I am. Besides, you should see the other guy she said with a laugh.

Talk to me Amelia he said, tell me what happened. It really is not that big of a deal she said. I just got dizzy and fell into the bathroom mirror last night she said. Oh my God Amelia, are you sure you are okay he asks? Did you see a doctor he asks? She smiled and said you know I can’t see a doctor because no one is supposed to know about me. I called Skinner and he came out and took care of me and cleaned up all of the broken glass and blood. I really am okay she said, I don’t want you to worry about me. I am tougher then I look and I promise you that a run in with a mirror is not going to bring me down she said with a laugh.

Please stop worrying about me she said, I promise I am fine. He smiles and says okay, if you are sure. I am positive she said. They finish breakfast and he compliments her on a wonderful breakfast. Thank you but it really isn’t that big of a deal. She starts to clean up the kitchen and the next thing she knows Tad is rinsing plates. She gives him a look and he says he just wants to help since she made a wonderful breakfast.

Are you telling me that the infamous Tad O’Malley does dishes she says with a laugh? I have been known to wash a dish or two in my past but don’t tell anyone because it might ruin my reputation he said with a laugh. Your secret is safe with me she said with a smile on her face. After cleaning up the kitchen they take their coffee and go to the couch and sit down. So, how were your meetings yesterday she asks? They were fine he said and I think the deal is going to go thru. That is great she responded.

I don’t want to talk about my meetings he said, I want to talk about you. There really isn’t anything to talk about she said. Sure there is he said, what did you do yesterday? I have a very boring life since I am stuck in this house and on this property she said. I went for a run, cleaned out the fridge, sorted thru Jackson’s clothes so I can donate what he has out grown, and I watched a movie she said. It was a very boring day she said, especially compared to your day in New York.

But I know how I can make today less boring she said. How can you do that he asks? Well besides having breakfast with you she said, there is something that would make this day even better. Oh really, and what would that be he asks? All of the sudden Amelia straddles Tad’s lap and takes his face in her hands and kisses him. Oh, I see where this is going and I think you are right and this is going to be a great day he said. Now that I have your attention she said, should we take this down to my apartment? I defiantly think we should he said. She grabs her phone, gun, and keys and leads Tad out the front door. She locks up the house and sets the alarm. They walk down to the barn while having a casual conversation.

Once they reach the apartment Amelia unlocks the door and she pulls Tad inside. She closes the door and before she can turn around Tad has grabbed her from behind and pushes her against the door while he is kissing and sucking on her neck. I see you have been thinking about this too she says. Once I knew you were okay yesterday this was all I could think about he said. Well, what are we going to do about it she asks? I plan to do a lot about it he says. Like what she asks? Like I plan on having my way with your body and making you scream as I make you cum he says. She moans as she says yesssssss.  
Do you like it rough baby he asks? She shakes her head yes as she moans and is still penned against the door. He whispers in her ear, while he grinds his hard cock against her ass, I want to hear you say it. I like it rough she says. He then slides his hands between Amelia and the door she is penned against. He unbuttons and unzips her pants while she is moaning. 

He whispers in her ear, I am going to take your body and make it mine as he shoves his hand into her panties and slides his finger thru her pussy lips. He whispers, oh baby you are already so wet for me, I am going to make you cum right here against this door. She moans at his words. He has her penned against the door as he is grinding his cock against her ass as he is sliding a finger thru her throbbing swollen pussy lips. He then takes his other hand and slides it up her shirt so he can squeeze and touch her breast. He pulls her bra cup down and pinches her nipple. She moans, oh yes. He slides a finger in her pussy and then both moan. Your pussy is so tight baby; you are squeezing my finger so hard he says.

The way your pussy feels around my finger excites me so much that it is making my cock hard he says. After I make you cum against this door I am going to fuck your pussy right here on this floor he says. She moans and says yes, I want you to do that do me. Just then as he grinds his cock against her ass he pinches her nipple, bites on her neck, and slides three fingers into her pussy. She screams as he does all of these things to her at the same time. He uses his feet to spread her legs more so he can get his fingers deeper into her pussy. Do you like that baby he asks? Does this excite you baby he asks? She moans. He thrusts his hips against her hard and pushes her against the door hard and says answer me now. Do you like this baby he asks again? Yes she says, I love this and I want you to do more she says.  
All of the sudden he uses one arm and turns her around so she is facing him. With 3 fingers still in her pussy he says take your shirt off now. She does as she is told and he pulls the cup of her bra down and he puts his mouth on her breast and sucks her nipple hard into his mouth while he pounds his 3 fingers into her pussy.

She is moaning while he is having his way with her body. He takes his fingers out of her pussy and takes both of his hands and pulls her jeans and panties down to her knees. All while still sucking on her nipple. Then he slams his 3 fingers back into her pussy and she moans. He takes his other hand and starts to rub her clit. She starts to roll her hips in a circle because she is unable to thrust her hips since he has his body pressed against hers.

She moans and then says don’t stop, please don’t stop. I am not going to stop until I make you cum while screaming my name he says. I can tell you are getting close because your muscles are squeezing my fingers he said. I am so close baby she moans. I am so close to cumming she moans. That’s right baby, you are going to cum for me and then I am going to fuck your pussy hard he says. Just then he bites down on her nipple and pinches her pussy at the same time as he slams 3 fingers into her pussy. 

She screams, Tad you are making me cum. I am cumming hard she says. That’s right baby, I am making you cum hard around my fingers he says. He continues to pump her pussy with his 3 fingers while he rubs her clit and sucks on her nipple. Finally she starts to come down from her orgasm and he takes his fingers out of her pussy. He puts his three fingers into his mouth and he moans will he sucks her juices off of his fingers. You taste so good baby he whispers in her ear. Now I want you to take all of your clothes off so I can fuck your pussy he says.

He lets her move away from the door and they both start to get undressed. Once they are naked he gets a condom out of his wallet, while two other condoms fall on the floor. He pushes her down to the floor and he kneels between her legs. He puts the condom on his throbbing cock and then looks her in the eyes and says are you ready baby? Oh God yes she moans as she spreads her legs.  
Just then he leans forward and slams his cock into her wet pussy and they both moan. Oh my God baby, your pussy is so tight and wet he says. She moans as she says, your big thick hard cock is stretching out my pussy baby. Your cock feels so good inside my tight wet pussy she moans. 

He slowly starts to pump his cock in and out of her pussy. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer to her. He is pumping her pussy while she is moaning. She yells, fuck me harder Tad. Please fuck me harder she begs. He starts to fuck her harder and deeper while she is moaning. Right there baby, don’t stop fucking me right there. He looks down and watches his cock slide in and out of her pussy while covered in her juices. She reaches up and grabs his face and pulls him towards her. She shoves her tongue in his mouth as he is pumping her. He moves his mouth toward her ear and whispers, I want to watch you rub you clit baby. Do it baby he said. He is now sitting on his knees as he continues to fuck her. He watches as she slides a hand toward her hot wet core. She starts to rub her clit and she moans while she starts to thrust her hips.

That’s it baby he says, rub your clit. You like to rub your clit don’t you he asks? She moans instead of answering him. He smacks the side of her ass as she screams out. He says answer me or I will do it again. You like to rub your clit don’t you he asks again? Yes I do she moans. Tell me what else you like to do he said? I…..I like to slide a finger in my pussy she said. What else do you like to do he moans? I like to fuck myself with a vibrator she moans. He becomes so excited at the thought of her fucking herself with a vibrator that he grabs her legs and spreads her legs further apart and he starts to slam into her. She starts screaming, oh my God baby. That feels so good, fuck my pussy hard and rough and deep she screams. 

He watches as she is rubbing her clit harder and faster while she is thrusting her hips. He screams, I am almost the there baby. Are you going to cum with me he asks? Oh yes baby, I am going to cum she screams. I am so close she screams. He pumps her roughly a couple more times when she starts screaming, I am cumming. I am cumming so hard baby. I can feel your squeezing my cock baby; your pussy is squeezing my cock so hard. Just then he grabs her hand and he puts the finger that she used to rub her pussy in his mouth. He starts sucking her wetness off of her finger. The taste of her excites him so much that it pushes him over the edge. 

He takes her finger out of his mouth and he screams I am cumming baby. I am cumming so hard while your tight pussy is squeezing my cock. As they both start to come down from their orgasms he lays his body on top of her while he continues to pump her pussy. My cock feels so good in your pussy that I don’t ever want to take it out of your hot wet tight pussy baby. I don’t ever want you to stop pumping me baby she moans. Slowly he stops pumping her pussy but he does not take his cock out of her. He grabs her body and rolls them on to their sides without taking his cock out of her pussy. Wow he says that was amazing. Wow is an understatement she said.

I hope you know that I am not done with you yet she says. Oh really he says. Really she says I want you to fuck me in every room of this apartment. I want to suck your cock until you explode in my mouth and I swallow all of your cum in every room of this apartment she says. I want you to lick my pussy until I cum in every room of this apartment she continues. He moans as he puts his arms around her and pulls her closer. Well it sounds like we are going to need a lot more condoms then he said with a laugh. Well I guess you better start stocking up she says with a laugh.

Well where should we start he asks? We should start with you taking that condom off of your dick because I want to suck you she says. He takes the condom off of his now soft cock and he ties a knot in it. She pushes him onto his back and she straddles him. She leans forward and feathers his jaw with kisses. She continues to kiss his jaw until she gets to his ear. She takes her tongue and slides it along the edge of his ear and then she whispers into his ear. I am going to put your cock in my mouth baby and I am going to suck you until you swell in my mouth and you explode, shooting your hot cum down my throat. He moans as she says these words. Does that excite you baby she asks? Yes he moans.

She crawls down his body and settles between his legs and she takes his soft cock in her hand. She starts to slowly slide her hand down his cock. Then she slowly slides her hand up his cock. Finally she slides her tongue across the tip of his cock and she moans as she tastes his pre cum. You taste so good she says. He moans as she slides her tongue across the tip of his cock again. She slides her tongue down the underside of his cock and he moans because the sensitive is heightened. He closes his eyes as she puts his cock in her mouth. She slowly slides his cock in and out of her mouth while she watches his face.   
She takes his cock out of her mouth and puts it in her hand. She strokes his cock while she moans and says baby I love the feel of your cock in my mouth. I love to feel your cock get harder in my mouth. I love to feel your cock swell in my mouth. And I love to taste your cum in my mouth. He moans as she puts his cock back in her mouth. 

As she is sucking his cock she is running her hands up and down his thighs. He lifts his head and watches as her mouth slides up and down on his cock. God you feel so good baby sucking my cock he says. I love the feel of my cock in your mouth he says. He starts to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth and she moans. With each thrust she is taking his cock deeper and deeper in her mouth. Suck my cock harder he begs, please suck me harder. His eyes roll into the back of his head when she starts to suck his cock harder. 

She puts her hands on his hips and he stops thrusting into her mouth. She starts take his cock deeper and faster into his mouth. She tries to get him all the way into her throat. She is sucking him harder and he is moaning as he is watching his cock disappear into her mouth. She is now sucking him so hard that her checks are sucked in. Oh my God baby I am not going to last much longer he says. I want to watch you as I explode in your mouth and swallow my cum.

Knowing that he is now close to cumming she decides to help push him over the edge. With one hand she starts to rub his balls and with the other hand she slides a finger thru her wet pussy lips as she moans. Then she takes her finger, covered in her juices, and she shoves it in his mouth so he can suck her juices off of her finger. Finally, to push him over the edge, she hums when she has his cock in the back of her throat. All three of these things push him over the edge and he starts to cum. He takes her finger out of his mouth and he screams I am cumming baby. I am cumming so hard. He lifts his head up to watch her suck his cock while she is still rubbing his balls. I am still cumming he screams. I am still cumming. Swallow my cum baby he begs. Please swallow my cum so I can watch. I want to watch you swallow my cum he moans.

She keeps sucking his cock as it is exploding in her mouth. She wants to suck every drop of cum out of him. With his cock still in her mouth she looks up so she can watch his face as he continues to cum. Now she is moaning as she starts to swallow his hot cum that is exploding into her mouth. She is moaning as she is swallowing every drop of his precious cum. She is not going to stop until she has ever drop of his cum. She loves every minute of her pleasuring him. She loves the way she can make him moan and scream. She loves the taste of his cock. She loves the taste of his cum. She loves the feel of his cock exploding in her mouth. She loves the fact that she can excite him this much.

Finally he starts to come down from his orgasm but she has not taken his cock out of her mouth yet. She is still sliding his softening cock in and out of her mouth. She is moaning at the feel of his cock in her mouth. Finally she takes his cock out of her mouth and she starts to slide her tongue all over his cock. That’s right baby he says, clean my cock. Lick my cock clean he moans. She moans as she looks into his eyes and says I am never going to be able to get enough of your cum baby. I love the way it feels in my mouth. I love the way it taste. I love the way it feels going down my throat.

She slowly starts to climb up his body. He watches her move up his body as her breast are sliding across his stomach and then chest. He grabs her face and shoves his tongue in her mouth and they both moan as he slides his tongue around her mouth and he can taste himself on her tongue. He slowly starts to thrust his hips up to her hips and he can feel her wet pussy against his cock. Once she feels him thrusting she starts to grind against his cock. I need to taste your pussy he moans. I need to taste your hot juices his moans. And you will baby but I need you to fuck me again. I need to feel your big thick hard cock in my tight pussy again. I need to feel your cock slam into my pussy she moans as she is grinding against his cock. I need to feel it now she says. I can feel your cock getting harder against my wet pussy. I need you to fill up my pussy with your big thick hard cock and pound me she moans.

She leans over and grabs another condom off of the floor. She tears open the package and slides the condom onto Tads’ almost hard cock. Once the condom is on his cock she straddles his pelvis. She takes his cock in her hand and slides it back and forth against her wet entrance. All of the sudden she slams her body down on his cock and she screams. She screams, oh yes you feel so good inside me.  
I love the feel of your cock stretching out my pussy she screams. I love the way I can feel your cock swell in my pussy. She puts her hands on his hips to help her balance as she starts to get in a crouching position and on her feet. She is now on her feet while she is holding his hips. She spreads her feet a little more so she will be able to get his cock deeper into her pussy. She moans as her head rolls back. She has not started moving yet but she is already so wet and excited with the feel of him in her tight wet sex core. 

She slowly starts to move her hips in a circle motion. Tad is now moaning as he is watching her with his cock in her tight pussy. You feel so good he moans. He decides he wants to make this better for her so he starts to talk about the things she just said about she loved his cock and the things she wanted his cock to do. Oh God baby my cock is stretching out your wet tight pussy he moans. Your pussy is squeezing my cock so hard he moans. She starts to slowly slide up and down on his cock while moaning. That’s right baby he says, ride my big hard cock until I start to swell and stretch your pussy out even more. 

He watches her as she is starting to bounce up and down on his cock faster. Her head is rolled back and her eyes are closed. Baby, I dreamed about this the other night he says. She moans. I dreamed that you were riding me so hard and I was so deep in your pussy. My cock was stretching out your pussy he says as he reaches up and grabs one of her breast. Tell me more she begs. Your pussy was so tight and wet that it made by cock swell he continues. More she moans, tell me more.

As he is telling her about his dream he can tell that she is getting close to cumming. He grabs a hold of her body and pulls her to him and in one motion flips her on her back without even taking his cock out of her pussy. She is moaning as he is now fucking her pussy with his hard cock. No more talking about my dream he says because I am going to show you. Yesssss she moans, show me baby. Fuck me hard, slam your cock into my pussy she moans.

He starts to fuck her harder and faster while he has his hands braced next to either side of her head. She looks down and sees his hips moving back and forth against her. She can’t see his cock moving in and out of her pussy but she is still excited by what she can see. Do you want me to slam my cock in your pussy he asks? Yes she moans. Do you like it rough he asks? Yes she moans again. Just then he starts to slam his cock in her pussy so hard and he can tell she loves every minute of it because she is screaming for more and harder.

That’s right baby he says, you are going to take my cock in your tight wet pussy and you are going to love every minute of it. You are going to beg me for more aren’t you he asks? Yes she screams. He takes his hands and spreads her legs ever more so he can get deeper in her pussy. She is thrusting her hips and they start to get into a really good rhythm. Rub your clit baby he says, I want to watch you rub your clit. She reaches her hand down and starts to rub her clit. They both moan as he is slamming his cock into her and she is thrusting her hips into him. 

All of the sudden he raises his hand and brings it down against her ass. She screams as he slaps her ass. That’s right baby he says, you like it don’t you. Yes she screams. He slaps her ass again and she screams in pleasure. He looks down and watches her rub her clit. I know you are close baby because I can feel your muscles tighten in your pussy. I can feel your pussy squeeze me tighter and tighter. I am so close she moans. 

While slamming into her he leans forward until his mouth is next to her ear. He whispers in her ear, there is one part of my dream that I have not told you about yet. What she moans, tell me. When I fuck you in my dream, when I slam my big thick hard cock into your wet tight pussy, I am not wearing a condom so when I cum I shoot my cum so deep into your body he screams the last part and it excites her she much that she is yelling YES. 

I fill your body up with my hot cum he says. I explode and shoot my cum so deep in your body he says. As he is saying these words he is pounding do hard into her that he is afraid he might hurt her.  
All of the sudden she screams, I am cumming. You are making me cum so hard she screams. He slams into her a couple more times and then he screams I am cumming baby. Your tight pussy is squeezing my cock so hard that I am cumming. He keeps slamming his cock in her pussy as he is cumming.

As they both start to come down from their orgasms he keeps pumping her pussy but just at a slower pace. They are both breathing fast and heavy. He lays his body on top of hers as he is still pumping his cock in and out of her pussy. She wraps her arms around him and his puts his face in the crook of her neck. She can feel his breathe on her neck as she slides her hands up and down his back. Slowly he stops pumping his cock in her pussy but he doesn’t take it out. She turns her head toward him and whispers in his ear. Did you really dream that she asks? I sure did he says, ever since the other night you are all I have dreamed about.

She is now thinking about what he said about exploding in her body and filling up her body with his cum. Do you really want to do that she asks? He says we just did. No, I mean the part about filling up my body and exploding deep in my body she says in a whisper because she is embarrassed that she is asking him. He lifts his head and looks her in the eyes. Baby that part was just fantasy he says, just dirty talk. She says we have to be smart about this and use protection because I can’t get pregnant right now. Hell I can’t even take care of the 3 babies I have she says. I can’t go to the doctor and get put on birth control because I am suppose to be in hiding she continues. She is now so embarrassed and turns her head away and can’t even look at him.

He takes her chin in his hand and turns her head to look at him. First of all we are two adults that are doing the responsible thing. Second if you did by chance get pregnant then I would do the right thing and support you in every way. I would make sure you were never separated from the baby like you have had to be with Daisy, Sammy, and Jackson. He pulls out of her and lies on his back while pulling her toward him. It is not safe for me to have a baby right now, let alone be around my own children she says. Hell, it is not safe for you to be around me. A baby would not have a choice she said.

He takes a deep breath and asks, have you thought about having more children? Honestly I have not really had a chance to think about it she says. None of my pregnancies were planned, at least on my part. I got pregnant with Daisy by accident because the condom broke. I got pregnant with Sammy because of a crazy man forcing himself on me. And I got pregnant with Jackson because they told me that if I did not do what they said they would hurt my girls. So I was forced to do artificial insemination. I never thought I would get pregnant the first time but I did.

I wanted to do whatever I had to do to protect the girls but I also could not let this new baby come into this world and be used in whatever way they wanted to use him, like they used me. I don’t understand said Tad. I tried to kill myself she said. I told myself I was doing it to protect the baby from a world of pain and mistreatment. But obviously I survived as well as the baby. After I attempted to take my own life they watched me like a hawk so I was not able to attempt it again she says, this was not actually the complete truth but she couldn’t very well tell Tad the she self healed after every suicide attempt. Wow says Tad. I am sorry she says that is a lot of information to take in at one time as well as unbelievable.

You are right he says, that is a lot of information as well as unbelievable but hearing just a little bit of what you have gone thru and what you have had to do to protect your children makes me admire you even more than I already did he says. She decides to get up off the floor and grabs her clothes. She starts to get dressed when Tad gets up off the floor and grabs his pants. He puts on his pants while trying to talk to Amelia. What is wrong he asks, did I do something wrong? No she says you have done nothing wrong. You have actually done everything right she said.

Then what is wrong he asks? You shouldn’t be here she says with tears in her eyes. What are you talking about asks Tad, 10 minutes ago we were having unbelievable mind blowing sex and now you are telling me I shouldn’t be here? I don’t deserve to have you here she said. I don’t deserve to have mind blowing sex she continues. I don’t deserve to be happy she says. What are you talking about he asks, I thought we cleared this up the other night.

You deserve to be happy and have a good life he says. But because of me my sister, Mulder, my kids, my friends, and even you are in danger. I have separated myself from everyone but you and I couldn’t bare it if something happened to you because of me she said. Listen to me Amelia he says as he has a hold of her shoulders. You told me about the dangers and I choose to continue to see you. I am a big boy and can make decisions for myself and I decided that I wanted and still want to continue to see you. There is nothing you can do that will change my mind he says.

He pulls her closer and he says this is not the first time I could possibly be in danger. I have made a lot of enemies but I am not going to run and hide from them. I am going to continue to live my life and if by some chance something happens to me then I will die a happy man because of you he said. She laughs as she shakes her head. What is so funny he asks? You are very hard headed she says. I mean so is Skinner but I was able to convince him to only come check on my once a week instead of everyday. Well I guess I didn’t really convince him, I basically forced his hand and he did not have choice she said laughing.

I don’t understand why people like you, Skinner, as well as Mulder and Dana if they did not have the kids to protect, are so hard head and are willing to risk their life for me. I am not worth you dying for she says. He grabs her face with his hands and says now I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. I don’t ever want to hear you talk about you are not worth it. I am here to tell you that you are worth it and I am sure Skinner, Mulder, and Dana will agree with me he says. You are worthy and entitled to so much more then what has unfortunately happened to you these last couple of years. But you are still standing and you are still fighting and I am so proud of you and honored to call you my friend and my girlfriend says Tad.

Amelia’s eyes got really big and says girlfriend? Tad looks at her and says I am sorry, that just kind of slipped out. I was going to talk to you about it but then I was on a roll and it just slipped out he said.  
She now has a smile on her face and asks you really want me to be your girlfriend? Yes I do he says. Are you sure she asks, because you really don’t know me. Actually I am a very good judge of character and you are someone I can see myself with years down the road. Also he said, I hope you don’t get mad but, I did a little research into you and your past so I could see if you were the real deal. She just laughs and laughs. What is so funny he asks? I could not be mad at you for looking into my past because I did the same thing to you said Amelia. He just laughs and pulls her into a hug.

I want you to know that I am here for the long haul and there is nothing you can do to get rid of me he says. If we were together before all of this happened I would stand by you so why wouldn’t I stand by you now he asks? Now, I don’t want to hear anymore talk about you not being worthy or how I should not be here said Tad. She laughs. That’s what I love to see he says I love to see you smile and hear you laugh.   
Just then Amelia’s phone rings. She walks over to the phone that is lying on the floor next to her gun and keys, and sees that it is Skinner calling. I did not realize that it was already 3 pm she says. Time flies why you are having mind blowing sex I guess, she says with a smile. She then holds her finger up to her lips telling Tad that he needs to be quiet.

She answers the phone by saying “What’s up Skinman”? Don’t call me that he says and how are you feeling? She laughs at him and then says I feel fine. Are you completely healed yet he asks? She looks at her arm and says almost. I only have a minute said Skinner because I have a meeting getting ready to start but I just wanted to call really quickly. I am fine she said, I am just hanging out at the house so go ahead and go to your meeting and I will talk to you a 9 pm tonight.

The call ends and Tad looks at her with a strange look on his face. What she asks? Skinman? She laughs and says it is a nickname that Mulder calls Skinner and he hates it. So I sometimes call him that just for the hell of it she says. So, he calls you several times a day to check on you? Basically to make sure I am still alive and that I have not run off and done something stupid she says, he calls me at 9 am, 3 pm, and 9 pm. It was the only way he would agree to one visit a week so we talk 3 times a day she says. Not to mention when Dana calls to check on me she continues.

I tell you what he says, let’s finish getting dressed and go to the main house. I worked up a huge appetite he says with a smile on his face. We have plenty of time to finish what we started here he continues. They finish getting dressed and leave the apartment holding hands. Once they reach the edge of the barn they let go of each other’s hands so The Gunmen will not see anything that they are not suppose to see. They walk to the main house and when they are inside their hands find each other again.

In Canada Mulder and Scully spend the day with the kids. They want to spend as little time in the car as possible so they can give the kids a break. After having breakfast in the motel room they find a park close to the motel. They walk to the park as a family and once they get there Daisy takes off running. Sammy is still refusing to walk but she wiggles out of her Daddy’s arms so she can go crawling thru the grass. Mulder and Scully take turns sitting, and playing with Jackson on a blanket in the shade, so they both can have “fun time” with their daughters. After quite a while they realize it is almost lunch time so they decide to have a picnic. Scully had already packed a couple of bottles for Jackson and a couple of sippy cups of milk for the girls. Mulder decides he is going to walk across the street to a deli and get lunch for his family. He tells Scully he is going to take Jackson with him so she can concentrate on the girls. 

Mulder walks into the deli, with Jackson in his arms, and is greeted by a middle age woman behind the counter. As he is deciding what to order she says you must be new in town? Mulder knew to expect this kind of reaction from people in a small town, especially when they hear about a middle age couple with 3 babies arriving into town because word travels fast in towns like this. Yes, he says, we just arrived last night. We she says? My wife and I and our children he says. Oh she says you are that couple that is staying at the motel and are looking into renting a house aren’t you? He chuckles to himself and says yes we are.

He places his order and as she is preparing it she starts to ask him questions about his family. Normally he would be worried about someone asking a bunch of questions but he knows that this is what people in a small town do. Where are you and your family from she asks? Mulder responds that we are from New York, the answer that he and Scully agreed on when they started to come up with their back story. What made you decide to leave New York she asks? We decided that we did not want to raise our children in a big city like New York. What made you decide on our little town she asks?

I drove there here a couple of years ago and I always thought it would be a great town to raise a family he says. That it is she says. As she is finishing up his order she asks, how old are your children? My daughters are 2 and 1 and this little guy is 4 months he says as he starts to tickle Jackson. Jackson just laughs and laughs. That is a hand full the woman responds. Yes it is he says but we love every minute of it.

I am sorry the woman says where are my manners? She reaches over the counter to shake his hand and says my name is Amy Wilson, my husband George and we own this deli and the local grocery store. Well it is nice to meet you Amy; I am Samuel Baxter he says as he shakes his hand. Well Mr. Baxter what do you and your wife do for a living she asks? He tells her the back story that he and Scully come up with, well my wife Elizabeth has always wanted to stay at home and be with the children so she now has probably the hardest job in the world and that is to be a stay at home mom he says. He continues by saying and I am a teacher but am taking some time off to enjoy my family. Children grow up so fast and I don’t want to miss a minute of it he says. And you have 2 daughters and this little guy you say, asks Amy? Yes he responds, this is Henry and our daughter’s names are Sarah, who is 2, and Olivia, who is one. We had our children late in life and we want to saver every minute with them he says. I think that is wonderful says Amy.

I hear you are looking to rent the old Miller house said Amy. I did not know the woman’s name that owns the house but I will take your word for it he says. We figure a house would be better than an apartment. Well it is a wonderful old house and I hope you decide that it is the house for you and your family she says. Thank you he says, I hope you are right. As he is gathering the bag in one hand and a tray holding 2 drinks in the other hand, while holding Jackson, he says well I am sure we will be seeing you around. I am sure you will says Amy, if you or your wife need anything just let me know and if my husband or I can’t do it we can find someone who can. Thank you says Mulder, have a good day.

Scully sees Mulder walking back toward the park so she brings the girls to the blanket that is lying on the ground, under a tree. When he walks to the blanket she reaches up and takes Jackson out of Mulder’s arms. She puts Jackson in her lap and she and Mulder start to get the food out of the bag. As they are cutting up the sandwiches for the girls he says that he was just given the third degree by Amy, the woman who owns the deli and local grocery store. Well we expected that says Scully. I stuck with the back story that we agreed on he says and she seems like a nice lady. As long as we have to be away from home I think this town is the right place for us he said. Well that is good because I don’t want to have to keep moving like when we were on the run before, the kids need stability and routine and I think if they had to spend one more day in that car I would have gone crazy she says with a laugh. He laughs and says yeah, they were not happy campers toward the end were they? No they weren’t but I don’t blame them she said with a smile while brushing the bangs out of Sammy’s eyes.

Scully got really quite all of the sudden and Mulder asks her what was wrong? Nothing really she said, I was just thinking that these are the kind of things that Amelia should be part of; she should be here said Scully or we should be home and doing these things with her. I know said Mulder but when we get home we will do this again and make sure she is with us so she can see her daughters laugh and play.  
After their picnic lunch they spend a little more time at the park and then head back to the motel because it is nap time and the kids are worn out. All 3 kids fall asleep on the walk back to the motel. Once back at the motel Scully puts Jackson in his Pack N Play and then takes Daisy and then Sammy out of Mulder’s arms and puts them in their Pack N Plays. Scully falls backwards on the bed and says I could use a nap too. He crawls on top of her and kisses her on the lips and then starts to kiss her neck and says then you take a nap and I am going to talk to the front desk clerk about what he found out about the house. As he is walking out of the bedroom he whispers, rest up woman because I have plans for you tonight. She laughs as she rolls on her side and closes her eyes.

After talking to the front desk clerk Mulder comes back and finds his family all asleep. He crawls on the bed and snuggles up next to Scully. She wakes up as he is pulling her closer to him and asks what did you find out? The house is our and we can move-in in a couple of days. It has 3 bedrooms, so the girls will have to share a room, fully furnished, with a huge backyard, and it already has a security system installed he said, they even came down on the price since we are paying cash. 

We will just have to baby proof the house and get whatever kid stuff we are going to need he says. Well I say we only buy the necessary kid stuff right now because we don’t know how long we are going to be here, the kids can use the Pack N Plays instead of cribs for a while she says and we already have formula, toys, clothes, diapers, and wipes for them so the only thing we will really need is a couple of booster seats for the kitchen table, stuff to baby proof the house, and maybe a bouncy seat for Jackson she says.

How about you take a nap and I will go to the grocery store, because I don’t there is a Wal-Mart or Target around here, and talk to them about ordering those 4 things. Also, I will use one of the burn phones and call The Gunmen and tell them where to send the laptop and some more burn phones he said. Okay she says as she was half asleep. He squeezes her hip and says I will be back in a little while. An hour later Mulder comes back to the motel room. He stands in the door way of the bedroom and just smiles as he watches his family sleep. He crawls in bed and pulls Scully close to him. She wakes up and rolls over to look at him. He smiles and strokes her cheek with his finger. Hi she says. Hi he says. I got everything ordered he said. George, the owner of the store, told me that there is a Target a couple towns over so when it comes to diapers and stuff we can either order it from him or we can drive to Target which is about 2 hours away. 

Scully smiles at Mulder and then takes his hand as she gets of the bed. What are you doing Scully he asks? They should sleep for about another half an hour hopefully so I thought we could take advantage of nap time she whispers. She pulls him out of the room and he closes the door behind him. She pulls him to the couch and pushes him to sit down on the couch. She straddles his lap and says I figured we could have a quickie now and then we can have more quality time tonight when they are to bed. Mulder smiles and said I am all for a quickie Love, let’s do it. She grabs his face in her hands and shoves her tongue in his mouth. She starts to grind her hips against him as they start to take off each other’s shirts. They stop kissing long enough to take their shirts off over their heads. Once her shirt is off she reaches behind her and undoes the clasp of her bra, once her bra is off Mulder moans as he takes her nipple in his mouth. She throws her head back as she moans. She reaches down and starts to undo his belt. Then she unbuttons and unzips his jeans and shoves her hand into his boxers. She wraps her hand around his cock and slow starts to stroke it. Oh Love that feels so good he says. She starts to kiss and suck on his neck as she is stroking his cock. While she is stroking his cock he reaches down and undoes her jeans and shoves his hand into her panties. He slides a finger thru her pussy lips as she nibbles on his neck as she moans. All of the sudden he slams 2 fingers in her pussy. She buries her mouth into his neck so she can scream into his neck. She is still grinding him while he is starting to thrust up against her.

Stand up Love he says. She does what he says and they take the rest of their clothes off. He pulls her down on him as he sits back down on the couch. She is straddling him again while she is stroking his cock. He is now sliding a third finger into her pussy. She bites her lip so she will not scream. Mulder, I need your cock in me right now she moans, I need to feel you in me now. He takes his fingers out of her pussy and she rises up above his cock. He takes his cock and starts to slowly rub it across her hot wet pussy.

Spread your legs some more for me Love he says. She spreads her legs some more and he lines his cock up with her pussy. As he starts to slowly slide his cock into her tight pussy she all of the sudden slams her body down and his cock slides deep into her pussy in one motion. They are both moaning at the feel of his cock in her tight pussy. She moves her hips in a circular motion while he starts to suck her nibble again.

Oh God Mulder you feel so good inside me. He puts his hands on her hips and starts to lift her up. She knows that means he wants her to slide up and down on his big thick hard cock. She puts her hands on his shoulders and starts to bounce up and down on his cock. She moans as she throws her head back. I love to watch you ride me baby he says; I love to watch you bounce up and down on me. She slides her finger against her clit to cover it in her wetness and then lifts it to Mulder’s mouth. He takes her finger in his mouth and moans as he sucks her wetness off of her finger.

She takes her finger out of his mouth and he says, Oh Love you taste you good. She now puts one hand behind her on this thigh to brace herself and she puts her other hand behind her and starts to rub his balls. He moans as his head rolls back and his eyes close. He loves every minute of this, watching his wife slide up and down on his cock while she is rubbing his balls. He takes a finger and slides it against her clit and gets her wetness on his finger. Do you know what I dreamed about last night Love? Tell me she moans. I dreamed about when Amelia and I were on the run and you and I had Webcam sex he said, and you fucked yourself with that vibrator. It was so hot to watch you fuck yourself and to hear you moan and cum he says. To watch you pound yourself with that vibrator and I wished that it was my cock in your pussy instead of that vibrator he says. 

He takes his finger and slides it against her sphincter as he says when we get home I want to watch you pound yourself with that vibrator Love. She moans as she is sliding up and down on his cock. I want to watch you fuck yourself with that vibrator and when you are about to cum I am going to pull that vibrator out of your pussy and I am going to slam my big thick hard cock into your tight pussy. Just then he slams his finger in her ass and she has to bite her lip so she will not scream. She spreads her legs more so she can get both his cock deeper in her pussy and his finger deeper in her ass. She is bouncing up and down on his cock even harder now and he is pumping his finger in her ass even harder now. I am so close Love he says as he reaches down with his other hand and starts to rub her clit. I can feel your muscles squeezing my cock Love, I know you are close he says. He starts to thrust against her as she is bouncing up and down on his cock. He can tell she is almost there so he pinches her clit and she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Her body tenses up as she is cumming. That’s it Love, cum for me he says as he is thrusting into her as his cock is swelling in her pussy and his finger is pumping her ass.  
After a couple more thrust he starts to explode in her tight pussy. I am cumming Love, I am cumming so hard he says. She continues to slide up and down on his cock as he is filling her with his cum. Finally they both start to come down from their orgasms and she lies against his chest with her head in the crook of his neck while he wraps his arms around her. They stay like that for a couple minutes until they hear one of the babies start to wake up. Scully gets off of Mulder’s lap and he throws his jean on and says I will go get whoever is awake before they wake the other 2 up while you get dressed.

Mulder comes back with Sammy; he changes her diaper while Scully gets her a cup of juice and then the 3 cuddle up on the couch together and the adults enjoy giving Sammy some quality time before the other 2 babies wake up. Mulder holders her against his chest while she rests her head on his shoulder, while Sammy looks at her Mommy and her Mommy is holding Sammy’s little hand, and he rubs her back. He talks to her and asks her if she had a good nap and if she had fun at the park earlier. He continues to talk to her about how much he loves his little princess he gives her a kiss on the head. Sammy now smiles and looks at her Mommy while Sammy puts her little hand on Mulder’s cheek and says Da Da. Yes sweetie that is your Da Da says Scully.

Two weeks have now gone by. Mulder, Scully, and the children have moved into the house and are getting the children use to the house and back on a routine and schedule. Skinner and Amelia have their 3 daily phone calls and Skinner comes out once a week to bring her groceries. The Gunmen have sent a secured laptop and more burn phones to Mulder and Scully but The Gunmen are taking all precautions when mailing these items so no one can track it and figure out where Mulder and Scully are. 

The Gunmen mailed the items out of Washington D.C. to a trusted friend in Florida who in turn sent it to someone in Hawaii, who in turn sent it to California and etc. Bye the time the laptop and burn phones get to Mulder and Scully the items will have been sent it 8 different locations and will take a total of 2 weeks before Mulder and Scully receive the items so hopefully they should receive it any day now. As soon as they get it Scully wants to Webcam with Amelia because she wants to see her sister and make sure she really is doing okay. Plus she wants Jackson to see his Mommy because she is afraid that he is starting to forget Amelia. 

Scully loves this little boy like he is her own but she does not want her sister to have to loss another baby even if it is to her and Mulder. Her sister has lost so much and been thru so much in the last two years and she fears if Amelia were to lose this baby too that it would push her over the edge. The longer the Scully-Mulder family is in hiding the more Jackson forgets who his Mommy is and the more Amelia is isolated in the farm house by herself.

Back at the farm house, Amelia and Tad have seen each other every day over the last two weeks. He is helping her deal with the guilt she feels for Mulder, Scully, and the babies having to go on the run and for being in danger. He is helping her deal with the guilt she feels because every time Tad comes to visit her he is putting his life in danger. He is helping her deal with the guilt that when they are together she is happy. He is helping her accept the fact that even though everything around her is out of control and she is separated from Jackson that she is entitle to be happy.

Amelia and Tad are curled up on the couch together watching a movie when Amelia’s cell phone rings. She does not recognize the number so she figures it is Dana calling on a burner phone. She hits pause on the DVD player and answers her phone. Hello she says. Hello says a man. Amelia knows it is not Mulder’s voice and she knows it is not Skinner’s voice or cell phone number. Who is this asks Amelia? You don’t recognize the voice of the father of your son? Amelia realizes that it is The Smoking Man and she shoots Tad a look and he is now paying attention to her end of the phone conversation. Amelia hits an app on her cell phone that The Gunmen created that would record her phone conversations at the push of one button.

What the hell do you want she says? Well I want you my dear and our son he says. Want all you want but you will never get your hands on MY son she says. Now now dear, is that any way to talk to the person that only wants us all to be together? What the hell do you mean by that she asks? I want you, me, our son, Mulder and my granddaughters to all be together and be a family he says. What about Dana she asks? I don’t really need her he says. I swear to god if you do anything to hurt Dana I will kill you and you know I can do it she says. Oh I know very well that you can do that and so much more he says.  
I am promising you that you will never get your hands on my son or my daughters she says. But dear you seem to forget that they are not your daughters anymore because you gave them up he says, to my son and daughter-in-law. Listen here you chain smoking bastard, they will always be my daughters and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. And I know for a fact that Mulder does not think of you as his father because as I said when you kidnapped several weeks ago, Tad is now looking at Amelia with concern upon hearing her say she was kidnapped several weeks ago, Bill Mulder is and will always be the only father that Mulder has she said.

I told you never to say that he yells. What are you going to do, smack me again she says? Tad is now getting upset hearing the things Amelia is saying. The only reason I did not kill you then was because I needed to make sure that Mulder, Dana, and MY children were safe and now that I know they are okay there is nothing stopping me from killing you she yells. Well my dear let me tell you something, if I should happen to die then I have given strict orders for Mulder, Dana, our son, and my grandaughters to be tracked down to the ends of the earth and killed he says. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. What do you want she asks? I want you he responses. What she says? Right now I have to put aside my wanting my family with me for the better good of the people on this planet he says. What the hell are you talking about she says? 

If there is an invasion then we need to be able to protect ourselves he says. I thought you said that is what MY son is for she asks? Well yes our son is part of the solution to an invasion. But we also need to be able to protect him so they don’t take him or kill him he says. What a minute, you are telling me they want my son she asks? Well yes they want our son and my grandson as well. They know that the 2 boys exist and are the only things that can stop them he continues. William is not a threat to them she says, nobody even knows where he is. Trust me my dear when I say that they know as well as I know where William is but he is not in danger at this time because they are not ready to attack us he says.

Listen to me she yells, you stay the hell away from William or I swear to God that I will make you pay. Calm down my dear he says, I have no intention to go after William at this time as long as you do what I say. I will even agree to leave Mulder, Scully, our son, and my granddaughters alone and let them come home if you do everything I say. I will also agree to leave William alone and where he is at this time.  
What do you want from me she asks? Well I want you he says. You know that I created you as a weapon against the aliens but I need to create more like you and since you killed the doctor who helped create you, and all of his notes are gone, the only way I can create more is thru you he says. The answer to create more like you is in you he continues. She thinks to herself that she is not going to tell him she knows where the doctor’s notes are.

I need you to disappear so Mulder, Scully, and Skinner cannot find you and as I need you I will come for you he says. Where am I supposed to go she asks? That is not my problem he says. But you need to make sure that they cannot find you or the deal is off he says, and in return I will leave them all alone. You will leave everyone I care about alone including William she asks? Yes for the time being he responses.

You know I will be able to tell if you are lying she says. I do know that he says. Fine she says we have a deal but I need 24 hours to get everything in order and figure out how I am going to disappear she says. Fine he says, you have 24 hours and trust me when I tell you I know everything you do and I will know if you tip off Mulder, Skinner, or Scully. And trust me when I tell you that if I figure out that you have double crossed me at anytime I will make you pay she says. I have no doubt my dear he says.

She hangs up the phone and Tad looks at her and asks what the hell is going on? The time for me to sit in this house is over, it is now time for me to do what I have to do she says. The next day Amelia has a normal phone call with Scully and the 3 scheduled phone calls with Skinner and leads both of them to believe that nothing has changed. At 10 pm The Gunmen notice that all of the security cameras on the property and the farm house go out. Then they notice that they no longer have control of the computer, located at the farm house, controlling the cameras and alarm system. As Langley and Frohike try frantically to bring the security cameras and computer back on line Byers calls Skinner and tells him what is going on.

Skinner speeds from his apartment to the farmhouse and let’s himself with his key. With his gun drawn he cautiously goes into the house and notices that it does not look like there was any kind of a struggle. He checks the upstairs and finds nothing. He comes back downstairs and decides to go check the apartment in the barn but as he is walking toward the front door his eye catches something on the kitchen table. He walks over and sees an envelope on the table and he reads the note. Once he has read the note he yells Damn It Amelia, the note says:

Please tell them that they can come home and that I am sorry but I am doing what I think is right for everyone.

The content of this envelope is for Mulder and Dana.

Love,  
Amelia

How the hell did she get out of here because her car is still out front he said to himself? Skinner now sits on the couch trying to think what to do next. He tries to call Amelia’s cell phone but it goes straight to voice mail. Amelia is gone without a trace and there is no way to get a hold of Mulder and Scully because they have not received the laptop yet. The only thing Skinner could do is sit and wait for Scully to call the next day hoping she calls in the morning. He knows Scully will call the house phone if Amelia did not answer her cell phone.

What am I going to tell Scully when she calls and ask him why he is at the house? I don’t know what I am going to say but I have all night to think about it he says.


End file.
